So Yeah It's Happening (a story)
by 808abc123
Summary: Sequel to It Could Happen. CopDoc with minimal Doccubus feels but all Team Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_So here's the sequel to _It Could Happen_. It's not necessary to read that story if you're not interested, but some of the character development that happened might help this one make more sense._

_We've got the usual gang, with a twist of course. Again, limited Trick and Hale because…well because. Also, this story will be much more character driven instead of plot driven but there will still be a story to be told there as well._

_Lastly, like the previous story this will be CopDoc with shades of Doccubus feels but all Team Lauren. _

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

"You have got to be shitting me. You?"

Tamsin crossed her arms as she walked into the Police station. It had been a few weeks since the group returned from France and things seemed to settle back to normal pretty quickly. Bo and Kenzi had picked up where they left off and resumed their private investigative work, much to Lauren and Dyson's protest. With the discovery that Bo may be the rightful heir to the 'Fae throne' they wanted her to spend some time figuring out what she was going to do with this newfound information but she refused. Bo had also spent the majority of her time avoiding Trick which was a full time job in and of itself. As much as she had a million questions for him and wanted answers, she didn't trust herself around him right now. He was confused as to why Bo was avoiding him or only interacting with him when the rest of the group was around but he didn't push it. Dyson acted as the liaison for him and Bo and did his best to keep the other party informed of what the other was up to.

Tamsin thought she was going back to her assigned 'human duty' which she was fine with but the Morrigan had other ideas. Apparently the Morrigan had been working with the Ash on some sort of secret Dark/Light project and had informed Tamsin that in addition to the human security detail she had previously been on she now had another task for her. She sent Tamsin to the Police station to start her new human cover as a Detective with the force with instructions to play nice and ensure she doesn't get fired.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Dyson's smug grin. She still didn't totally trust the guy and she wasn't too pleased with his involvement in their adventure in France, especially when she found out he was tied to the jackholes that laid a massive beating on her and Bo. Tamsin sighed as she thought about the events that transpired while they were out of the country. She and Bo hadn't interacted that much since they all returned, especially since Bo had made it clear she didn't approve of her developments with Lauren, but Tamsin wasn't exactly reaching out with a peace offering of her own either. As far as she was concerned she was happy with their agreement to disagree and treat each other as acquaintances. Tamsin knew Dyson had been angling to get back in good with the Succubus but from what she could tell his advances hadn't been successful. She smirked a little at him.

"Gee wish I could say yes…oh wait…no actually I don't."

She sat down at the desk across from him. He rolled his eyes as he threw a manila envelope down in front of her. "Badge, keys, ID card and gun."

Tamsin smirked as she opened the envelope and pulled out the 9mm. She turned it over in her hands and smiled as she looked up at the shifter with a devious smile. "Well at least there _some_ perks of the job."

Dyson nodded. He slid a file across the desk to her and leaned forward as he lowered her voice. "Well sorry but you won't get to play with your new toy right now. We have a case."

Tamsin picked up the file and rolled her eyes. The paperwork detailed a basic homicide that happened two days ago and from what Tamsin could see was all human. She sighed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so fun after all…

_At the Dark Fae medical lab_

"Thanks for looking these over Lauren."

Lauren looked up at Bo and smiled. She nodded and waived at the files that were spread out on her desk. "Anytime. Guess things aren't so different from when we were with the Light huh?"

Lauren tried to make a joke but Bo frowned. She really didn't like being under the Dark and she sure as shit wasn't going to ever pledge her fealty to that crazy bitch the Morrigan. "No, actually things are very different. I mean, don't you want to get out of here? Get away from all of this?"

Lauren looked at her curiously. "And go where Bo? We've been through this before, I'm here on _my_ terms."

Bo sighed. "Right. Sorry."

Lauren shut the file and handed it back to her with a small smile. "Well the victim was attacked by humans. Based on the lab results and the injuries sustained, there is no Fae involvement here."

Bo held up the file. "Thanks. And Lauren, if you and Tamsin ever want to hang out…er…I mean you know. Maybe we should all get together for dinner or something sometime?"

Lauren raised her eyebrows. She knew Bo wasn't happy about her growing relationship with the Valkyrie but she was happy that Bo was making the effort. Tamsin on the other hand was a different story and the tall blonde barely made an effort with Bo when they were all in the same proximity. She seemed to take a liking to Kenzi though, probably because they both shared a love for video games and stupid movies and both were armed with wit and a passion for alcohol, but with Bo she could tell it was a strained effort.

Lauren nodded at Bo with a smile. "That would be nice."

Bo nodded. She turned to leave the lab and was passed by Tamsin who was walking in to see the Doctor. The two Fae gave each other a sideward glance and a curt nod but didn't say anything to each other as they passed. Tamsin glanced over her shoulder once more at Bo's retreating form as she walked up to the human and put her hands on her lover's hips.

"What's up Doc?"

Lauren smiled and leaned up as the Valkyrie leaned in for a quick hello kiss. Tamsin remained behind Lauren where she was standing at the counter looking at a few files and massaged Lauren's lower back gently.

"Mmm that feels nice. What's the occasion?"

Tamsin smiled. "Can't I just do something nice?"

Lauren turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "You could if I didn't know that you've been avoiding getting your yearly physical. Sit."

Tamsin pouted and sat down on the bed that Lauren pointed at. She gave the blonde a grumpy look as she sat there with her arms folded over her chest. Lauren smiled at the Valkyrie as she took her blood pressure and pulse. She then had Tamsin do a basic reflex test, which almost ended with Lauren getting punched in the face on accident, and finally moved on to take blood from the taller woman.

"So what did the Morrigan want this morning?"

Tamsin shrugged. "New assignment. Guess I'm gonna be playing Detective now."

Lauren looked up. "Oh? So are you still going to…"

Lauren bit her lip as she wasn't quite sure how to ask the question. As much as she'd enjoyed the past few weeks, she honestly wondered if Tamsin hung around so much because of the security detail she'd been on. Lauren couldn't help but feel a small part of what she imagined Bo felt like when she felt during the spybang incident a few years ago. Lauren sighed and looked down as Tamsin reached out with her free hand and lifted Lauren's chin gently to bring the Doctor's gaze to her own.

"You know it didn't matter right? I mean, that's not why I…you know."

Lauren nodded. She understood what Tamsin was saying and she knew the Valkyrie had a hard time voicing her feelings, but sometimes Lauren wished she would. She pulled the needle out of Tamsin's arm and pressed a cotton ball over the needlemark.

"Okay all done."

Lauren turned away from Tamsin but she was stopped when the Valkyrie reached out and grabbed her hand gently to hold her in place. "Hey, Doc…come on."

Tamsin tugged on Lauren's hand and brought the human back into her personal space. She didn't know why Lauren had gotten spooked but she didn't like it. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist. "Look, I'm not sure exactly what happened here but I thought you'd be happy. You've been telling me to, and I quote, _do something productive with all the time I'm wasting while you're at work_, so now I am. And, the best part, after I spend all day catching bad guys I get to come back to you."

Tamsin gave Lauren a nose crinkling smile which made Lauren laugh in return. She couldn't believe Tamsin was being so cheesy, and open with her feelings, and she nodded as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. Tamsin smiled into the kiss and leaned back after a few seconds as she pushed Lauren's hair behind her ear gently.

"Oh and the best part, guess who my partner is."

"Who?"

"Dyson."

"Really? Interesting. That going to be a problem for you?"

Tamsin shook her head no. "Nah, he's a dumbass and kind of annoying but I can handle it. Besides, it'll make for great stories to laugh over. And, to answer your original question, don't worry, you'll always be under my protection Lauren. Morrigan's orders or not."

Lauren smiled and Tamsin gave her a weird look. "What?"

"Nothing. Okay, well _Detective_ how about we celebrate with dinner at the Dahl tonight?"

Tamsin nodded. "Sure."

Lauren gave her a sidewards glance. "And you're okay if I invite Bo and Kenzi and Dyson and Hale?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Lauren's hopeful look. "Really?"

Lauren nodded. "It would be fun. And besides, if you are working with Dyson now you should get to know him better."

Tamsin stood up and shook her head. "I don't really care to get to know him. All I need to know is if he is a good cop or not."

Lauren raised an eye. "Tamsin…"

Tamsin groaned. "Ugh…fine. Whatever."

Lauren clapped her hands in appreciation and pulled out her phone sending Bo and Kenzi a quick text to let them know. Tamsin laughed at Lauren's happy behavior and Lauren grinned goofily at her. Tamsin rolled her eyes as Lauren gathered up her things so they could stop at Lauren's loft before they headed to dinner. She didn't really want to hang out with the sunshine gang but since it seemed to make Lauren happy she would gladly put up with a hundred dinners. '_I'm such a wuss_' thought Tamsin as she followed Lauren out of the lab. She shook her head. She was getting soft and if she really thought about it, she kinda liked it.

**_So the next journey begins for our little group here. I have a few ideas I'm playing around with already for some character development but it's turning out to be tougher than I thought to get this story going. Like the previous story, the first few chapters is mostly set up but hopefully this will be a bit easier the second time around. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

Tamsin and Lauren strolled into the Dahl later that day to meet up with the group for dinner. Lauren looked around and noticed that Trick was nowhere to be found which was odd for a busy Friday night but she didn't think anything of it. Tamsin nudged her and pointed over to where Bo and Kenzi were sitting so Lauren could go over as she made a beeline for the bar stating if she had to sit through all this she was gonna need alcohol. Lauren nodded and made her way over to the pair who were seated on one of the couches off to the side from the main area of the bar.

"Hey guys."

"What up Hotpants."

Kenzi gave Lauren a warm smile while Bo looked up at her with a genuine smile of her own. The last few weeks have been difficult for Bo as she knew Lauren's relationship with the Valkyrie was growing stronger by the day and there wasn't much she could or would do at this point to get inbetween them. Kenzi and Bo scooted over on the couch to make room for Lauren to sit as Tamsin appeared holding a pitcher of beer and some glasses for the group.

"Ladies."

"Tamsin."

Bo didn't say anything as Kenzi poured the drinks for them and greeted the tall blonde politely. Bo couldn't really blame Kenzi for getting on so well with Tamsin, it was like they were cut from the same mold, but it didn't mean she needed to go out of her way to make the warrior feel welcomed. Tamsin flopped down in the armchair adjacent to the couch and took a long drink from her mug. She leaned back comfortably and looked at the other three with a fake smile.

"So, what are we talking about?"

Bo raised her eyebrow. "Well nothing actually. So Tamsin, I heard you're going to be working with Dyson."

Tamsin barely looked at her as she took another drink. "Wow, word travels fast around here. Yeah me and the wolf are part of some peace project between the sides or something."

Bo nodded. "Well that should be…I dunno fun?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yep. Should be a blast."

Bo gave her a strange look as she settled back into the couch and took a long drink of beer herself. She wasn't sure what Tamsin's issue with her was, and honestly she didn't care, but she figured it wasn't that big of a deal since the Valkyrie seemed to at least be amicable with her.

Lauren and Kenzi had watched the exchange with curious eyes but breathed a sigh of relief when the two seemed to settle into a quiet moment.

"And how are we doing this fine evening ladies?"

The group turned and saw Dyson and Hale standing with a woman they'd never seen before. Dyson motioned to the woman and then back to the group. "This is Emily Blacker. Emily, this is Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin and-"

"Dr. Lewis."

Lauren looked surprised as the unknown woman greeted her with a smile. Lauren looked at the tall raven haired woman trying to figure out if she knew her from somewhere but she was certain she'd never seen her before. Lauren gave her a small smile.

"Yes. Sorry, have we met before?"

"No, it's just…I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

Bo raised her eyebrow. It wasn't unusual for Lauren to have people proclaim their admiration of her work but this was different. There was almost an adversarial tone to her voice and there was something unsettling about the mysterious, albeit stunningly beautiful, woman. Emily Blacker was one of those women who you could spot in a crowd from a mile away. She seemed to exude confidence and arrogance but had just enough humility and compassion for people not to flat out hate her. She had long black hair and green eyes that shone brightly in the dim lights of the bar. Her olive skin had a soft glow to it and no one could deny she was a beauty to behold. Emily took a seat on the couch across from where the three ladies were sitting and gave them a sweet smile. Lauren shook her head and wrinkled her eyebrows a bit as she gave the stranger a small smile.

"Sorry, I haven't heard a thing about you. What is it you do?"

Dyson stepped forward a bit and rested his hand on the back of the couch where Emily was sitting. He looked down at her with a smile. "Dr. Blacker here is going to be working for the Light."

Kenzi raised her eyebrows. "Working like…"

Emily smiled as she addressed the shorter woman. "Working in the medical lab. Seems I am the replacement for the brilliant Dr. Lewis here."

Lauren gave her a questioning glance. "I wasn't aware the Ash took on a new…employee?"

Emily sneered a bit at Lauren. "Yes, but then again with you working for the Morrigan I wasn't aware you needed to keep tabs on the Light anymore."

Lauren bristled a bit as Kenzi and Dyson raised their eyebrows at the tone the newest member of the group was using. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she drank more of her beer and Bo leaned forward almost in a protective manner.

"Okay lady, chill out. We're all friends here and, yes it is strange since none of us heard about you before."

Bo shot Dyson a WTF look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Emily smiled a fake smile and Lauren gave her a thoughtful look. "So where did the Ash find you?"

"I was working in Europe before I got the call to come here."

Lauren nodded. "And how long have you worked for the Fae?"

"A few years. You?"

Lauren pursed her lips. "A few years. Where did you go to medical school? I hear there are some fantastic programs overseas."

Kenzi smirked at Lauren's tone of voice. To an outsider she sounded friendly and interested but Kenzi could tell there was an edge to her voice.

Emily waived it off as if it were inconsequential. "Hopkins. You went to Yale correct?"

Lauren nodded. "That's right."

"Well that must have been…_nice_."

Tamsin glanced over at this Emily person with little interest as she really didn't care to get involved in this little standoff between the two Doctor's. She wasn't sure what her issue with Lauren was but it was worth some amusement as Lauren leaned back and addressed her calmly.

"Well nice isn't quite the word I'd use to describe it. So since you're working with the Light I don't expect we'll get to see much of you then?"

She smiled sweetly at Emily as she took a sip of her beer. Emily gave her a little smirk as she sat forward in her seat a bit and reached for the beer that Hale had set down in front of her. "Actually didn't you hear? You and I will be getting to know each other very well since we'll be working together."

Lauren looked confused. "I don't understand. If I'm working for the Morrigan and you work for the Ash how exactly will we be working together?"

Dyson cut in. "Seems the sides have decided we're going to be combining resources on all facets of what we do. Just like me and you, right Tamsin?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and nodded but didn't say anything. Lauren looked at Emily suspiciously as Emily smiled her slightly evil smile. "Don't worry Dr. Lewis. I've been caught up on your success with the Fae and I look forward to working with you and doing great things."

Lauren rolled her eyes slightly as Kenzi laughed. "Well take good notes cause the Doc here is uber-amazing."

Emily gave Kenzi an amused smile. "I'm sure she is."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah well alls I'm sayin is you could learn a thing or two that's all. I mean, it's not like you're _perfect_ right?"

Emily smiled but didn't say anything in return as she stood up. "Well it's been lovely, Dyson thank you for bringing me to meet everyone. I have an early appointment so I will see you all later."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and took another sip of her beer as Emily departed the group. "Kay Bye."

Tamsin chuckled at Kenzi's sarcasm and even Lauren turned and looked at her with surprise. It wasn't too long ago Kenzi treated her like that and she gave the other human a warm smile at the understanding that Kenzi had truly accepted her. Either that or Kenzi was going with the lesser of two evils, but in any event Lauren was glad she had Kenzi in her corner.

Bo sat forward and looked at Dyson. "So why didn't we hear anything about her until now?"

Dyson shrugged. "Don't know. We just found out today as well."

Bo nodded and glanced at Lauren. "Well, at least you have another braniac to talk science with right?"

Lauren gave her a disbelieving stare. "Maybe. Dyson, do you know what kind of Fae she is?"

Dyson laughed. "She's not Fae."

Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Really? Human? Interesting. I've never heard about her." It made Lauren a little uneasy that this Emily person knew so much about her when she knew nothing about the newest charge of the Light Fae.

The rest of the evening wore on with the group mostly enjoying each other's company and had quite a few drinks and some light food to soak up some of the alcohol. There was minimal incident between Tamsin and Bo and even Dyson and Tamsin seemed to reach some sort of truce, which Lauren attributed mainly to the mass amount of alcohol both of them had seemed to consume. It was near midnight when the group finally broke up and as they headed home Lauren couldn't shake the unnerving feeling she had so much to learn about Dr. Emily Blacker.

_Meanwhile at the Glass Factory_

Evony walked into the dimly lit warehouse with two of her goons by her side. She walked over to where the other individual stood and peered at them with boredom and annoyance. She put a file down on the table.

"Here's what you asked for. Now, did you do your part?"

They nodded and slid a piece of paper over to the Morrigan that she picked up and looked at with a smile. She raised an eyebrow. "And we can trust this Dr. Blacker?"

The individual nodded. "If you apply enough pressure, there's nothing the human's won't do."

The Morrigan nodded. "I trust I won't have to come down here again?"

The individual shook their head. The Morrigan turned and started to walk out of the warehouse with her usual arrogant stride. She stopped and turned back to the figure standing by the table. "If you are thinking about changing your mind and spilling your guts to the Succubus, know that it will be the biggest mistake you ever make. Blood King or not, I'll have your head on a platter."

The Morrigan turned and continued to stride out of the warehouse with her lackeys in tow. Trick stood there gripping the file she had given him and sending her an evil stare. He wasn't happy about having to cut a deal with her but he knew in the end, it was the only thing he could do.

**_I know I said I really didn't want to include too much Trick but I realized I set myself up for that one LoL. Also, what do you think of the newest Doctor? She was inspired by a ZP interview where she said it would be interesting for another scientist to show up and see how Lauren handled that. So for now we'll just have a little fun with that dynamic. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Note – Chapter rated M. You have been warned LoL_

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

"Mmmm…Tamsin…"

Tamsin smiled into Lauren's neck as she heard the shorter blonde moan and grind her hips downward. The pair were currently in the middle of Lauren's large, comfortable bed engaged in some extra-curricular activity, much to the Doctor's chagrin. The pair hadn't had a chance to spend much time together over the past two weeks since their work schedules seemed to conflict at almost all hours of the day. Tamsin had been busy with the homicide case she and Dyson were working on and Lauren had been up to her ears in patients at the Dark Fae medical facility. The Fae seemed to be getting restless the past few days and there has been a dramatic spike in violent activity which meant Lauren was spending almost all of her waking hours triaging the various species that came to the med lab. Thankfully, the Light have been having their own troubles so Dr. Blacker hadn't the opportunity to get any work done with Lauren, something the blonde human was none too sad about.

When Tamsin had come over earlier Lauren had been seated at her computer researching Dr. Blacker trying to find out more about this mysterious woman. Tamsin had basically ignored what she was doing as she all but dragged Lauren up the short staircase to her sleeping area. Lauren swore she heard Tamsin mutter something like "sex now, talk later," but she couldn't be sure and she laughed as the Valkyrie made haste work of her favorite sweater and jeans. Even though Lauren hadn't seen the taller blonde for a couple of weeks she knew Tamsin had still been stopping by to check on her during odd hours of the night as she often found the couch disrupted or a coffee cup in the sink when she awoke in the morning. She was slightly disappointed that Tamsin never came up to lie next to her in the bed but she figured Tamsin was stopping by between whatever casework she was doing so she knew the Valkyrie probably didn't have a lot of time.

Tamsin bit softly into Lauren's neck as one hand circled the Doctor's waist and the other hand continued pumping slowly in and out of the woman above her. The pair were sitting with their legs open as they faced each other and Tamsin had maneuvered them so Lauren was practically sitting in her lap giving her the leverage she needed to keep a slow and steady pace going. Lauren dug her heels into the mattress a bit as she flexed her calves and squeezed her thighs trying to bring the Valkyrie's fingers deeper inside of her. Tamsin continued alternating between biting and licking Lauren's neck as she moaned her approval at Lauren's actions.

"Ugh…Ta…Tamsin…more…please…"

Tamsin grinned and pulled back as she looked up at the human who had her eyes closed and her head bowed slightly as it rested on Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin leaned up and bit Lauren's chin lightly.

"I thought this was the quality time you liked Doc?"

Lauren groaned and tightened her grip on Tamsin's shoulders as she tried to move her hips faster and seek relief on her own only to be held in place by the Valkyrie's strong grip. Lauren leaned back and looked down at her with dark eyes.

"Yes but…right now…ugghh…need…more…"

Tamsin bit her chin again playfully as she sped up her fingers but lightened the force she was using which earned a frustrated moan from the Doctor. Tamsin was teasing the crap out of her and it was pissing Lauren off. Tamsin could feel the sweat drip down Lauren's back onto her arm and she grinned as she leaned back in to resume her attention to the neck and collarbone area of the petite blonde. She took her time kissing and teasing the skin under her teeth and groaned when she felt Lauren's blunt nails rake down her back in appreciation. Tamsin kissed a bit lower and sucked hungrily on the skin just above Lauren's breasts causing the Doctor to hiss in response and grind her hips roughly. Tamsin smirked as she looked up at the inpatient woman above her but her smirk turned to a look of guilt as she looked at the angry bruise she'd left on the soft, pale skin.

The first time Tamsin had marked Lauren like that was on accident during the third time they'd slept together. Tamsin had been so enamored with the sounds Lauren made when she sucked harshly on the skin that she hadn't paid attention the fact that she'd left a massive hickey on Lauren's neck. The next morning Lauren had voiced her disapproval because although she wasn't ashamed, or really all that mad, she thought it was so unprofessional and slightly embarrassing as Kenzi made it a point to inquire about why the Doctor was wearing a scarf when it was blazing hot outside. Upon revealing the reason for the clothing choice Bo and Tamsin got into a minor scuffle about why the Valkyrie felt the need to 'mark her territory' to which she asked the Succubus why it was any of her concern and an onslaught of verbal barbs ensued from both Fae.

Tamsin kissed the dark bruise gently as she kissed back up Lauren's neck and chuckled at hearing Lauren's whining and whimpering as she was held on the brink of satisfaction. Truth be told, she could do this all night, but figuring Lauren's been tortured enough for the past hour or so, Tamsin flattened her hand out letting the Doctor's engorged and highly sensitive nub rub against it when she rocked forward. This was met with an appreciative moan from the lithe woman who seemed to pick up the pace vigorously at the newfound pleasure while a string of curse words and appreciative moans flowed from the back of Lauren's throat. Not to be outdone, the short blonde slid one of her hands down between the sweat ridden bodies and maneuvered around Tamsin's hand to slide her own fingers inside the taller woman earning a grunt and a slight twitch of the hips from the Valkyrie. Lauren smiled as she looked down at Tamsin's darkening eyes and both women knew it was time to end the dance and bring each other the release they needed.

After a few minutes of rigorous thrusting and panting and moaning Lauren felt her body stiffen and jerk as she came and smiled into Tamsin's shoulder as she felt the woman follow not too far behind. The pair sat in heavy silence for a few seconds letting the sounds of their breathing fill the room while the tried to regain some composure. Tamsin looked up at Lauren lazily and the Doctor smiled down at her as she moved her hand that was wrapped in a death grip around the Valkyrie's shoulders to her face to cup it in a gentle touch. Tamsin withdrew her hand from Lauren's center and slowly brought it to her mouth to have a taste but was cut off surprisingly by Lauren grabbing her hand and wrapping her own lips around the soaked digits. Lauren moaned as she kept her eyes on Tamsin's and sucked her wetness off her long fingers while she let her own hand withdraw from the Valkyrie but kept her fingers between their bodies as she played with the wetness that has escaped there.

Tamsin watched the Doctor lick her fingers clean and she could feel another swell of sexual desire run through her. When she first started sleeping with the human she had been happily surprised to discover that the Doctor was far from reserved in the bedroom. Lauren never ceased to surprise Tamsin with her out of character antics and each discovery made the Dark Fae crave the human Doctor that much more. To say their sexual exploits had been vanilla would be far from accurate and Tamsin was impressed by Lauren's ability to keep up with her as they experienced the gambit from flat out fucking with rough sex and little emotion to making love with sweet words and gentle whispers shared as they enjoyed the intimate act. Tonight was no exception and the simple action by Lauren gave birth to another swell of desire that Tamsin was more than ready to act on. Tamsin grinned as she rolled the Doctor onto her back and settled her body inbetween the long legs of the shorter blonde that wrapped around her waist immediately.

_RING RING RING_

"Shit…"

"Let it go to voicemail."

Tamsin smirked down at the Doctor and nodded as she turned her attention back to the blonde below her forgetting about her ringing phone instantly.

_RING RING RING_

"Goddammit."

Tamsin sat up when Lauren's phone began to ring. It must be something serious if whoever it was called her first then Lauren. She reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and grabbed her phone as she pushed a few buttons angrily to see who was disrupting them.

_Missed Call: Dyson_

Tamsin rolled her eyes and returned the call from her partner. After a few short words she hung up and looked down at Lauren apologetically.

"Duty calls."

Lauren nodded but didn't say anything. She reached over and pulled the tank top she'd been wearing earlier over her head as she slid out of bed to find her underwear. Tamsin got dressed quickly and gave Lauren a quick kiss as she headed out for the Cop shop. Lauren sighed as she ran her hand through her hair and decided to forgo any more research and just relax her aching muscles in the shower instead.

_At the Police station_

Tamsin strolled in and flopped down at her desk across from the shifter. Dyson looked at her and took in her disheveled look and he raised an eyebrow as he could pick up the scent of what she'd previously been engaged in.

"Rough night?"

Tamsin smirked knowing full well he could just tell how 'rough' it was. "Something like that. What do we got?"

Dyson rolled his eyes a bit as he sighed and put a file down in front of her. "Another homicide. Same victim type as the previous one and same MO."

Tamsin looked bored and was now irritated that she got called in for this. "So what? We have a serial killer on our hands? This isn't exactly five alarm news Dyson."

Dyson ignored her as he flipped the page in the file showing her one of the crime scene photos. "See that…look familiar?"

Tamsin peered at the photo and her eyes went up in surprise. The victim was a young female and she appeared to have a tattoo similar to the marking that Katya had on her back. Tamsin looked up at him in surprise.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Dyson nodded. "I think so. You and I need to go investigate the body. All reports indicate she is human, but I need to be sure."

Tamsin sighed. "Okay Scooby lets go."

The pair gathered their stuff and headed out the door to go down to the morgue so Dyson could confirm if the victim was in fact human. If there was Fae involvement here they weren't sure what it would mean for Bo and the rest of the group that had confronted the Original in France.

_Back at Lauren's loft_

Lauren had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock at her door. She slipped on her robe and headed down thinking Tamsin forgot her key again, something the Valkyrie did more often than not. Lauren pulled the door open casually as she smiled.

"Did you forget- Bo?"

Bo gave her a curious smile as Lauren opened the door further allowing her to enter. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Bo looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "I was going to ask you the same thing. I got your message and came right over."

Lauren looked confused. "What message?"

Bo pulled out her phone and showed Lauren the text she'd gotten about twenty minutes ago. '_Bo, need to talk. Can you come over?_'

Lauren frowned. "I didn't send you that text Bo."

Both women looked confused as they heard the door shut loudly. Katya gave them a curt smile and motioned for them to sit.

"Sorry for making you concerned Bo, but there's something I need to talk to you two about."

**_And cliffhanger…sort of. We'll have some development of the interpersonal dynamics of the group shortly but I wanted to tie in some of the 'old' with this current story. There won't be too much overlap, but some will be necessary to tell the story. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

"Dr. Lewis, thank you for coming by on such short notice."

Lauren looked at Emily with an even stare. She still wasn't sure why the Light Fae Doctor had asked her to come by the lab, but she figured maybe she could do some recon while she was there. Lauren nodded.

"Not a problem. What can I help you with?"

'_Always the professional_' thought Emily as she pulled up some files on the computer. She flipped the access so Lauren could see them on the large screen in the lab.

"Does this look familiar?"

Lauren peered at the screen and nodded after a few moments. "These are samples I took while I was in the Congo to when I was researching the blood disease that was killing off the Fae in the area."

Emily nodded. "Right. I was looking at your research and I think you may have overlooked something Doctor."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. No one dared challenge her methodology, well except for Trick but she didn't give his questioning her too much thought since he didn't know science from sociology. Lauren stood a bit straighter and squared her shoulders.

"Come again?"

Emily hit a few buttons and the screen zoomed in to the molecules enlarging them on the monitor. She gave Lauren an arrogant smile. "I was cataloging some of the technique you used when I came across this here…" Emily pointed to a tiny marker that was apparent on some of the cells.

Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I can assure you those were not there six years ago when I first did the research."

Emily smirked. "Come now Doctor, I'm not saying your research wasn't thorough or correct. I'm just sharing a discovery with you from one scientist to another…are all you Yale yuppies so uptight?"

Emily laughed and turned back to the computer as Lauren opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by her phone ringing. She fished it out of her bag with a glare in her eye as she stared at the back of Emily's head.

"Yes?"

"Lauren?"

Lauren turned her back to Emily to give herself a bit of privacy. "Bo, hi. Sorry. How's Katya?"

"She's fine. Listen, I need you to come back…she's awake now."

"Oh? Okay I'm on my way."

Lauren hung up the phone and turned back to Dr. Blacker with an even smile. "As much as I would like to hear more about your discovery I need to get going."

Emily nodded. "Okay, another time then."

Lauren gave her a tight smile. "Sure. Okay. Bye."

Lauren turned and headed out of the lab as fast as she could. Something about that woman gave her the willies and she didn't like the condescending way Emily spoke to her. Especially when it came to her research. About twenty minutes later Lauren was walking back into her loft to find Katya and Bo sitting on her couch. She set her things down and went to sit on the table in front of Katya and looked her over for any signs of residual damage.

When the visitor had shown up last night she barely got a few words out before she passed out mid-sentence. Lauren noticed immediately that she was burning up so she and Bo had spent the majority of the night trying to bring her core body temperature down. Nothing was working until Lauren tried some of the serum's she'd developed to help fight various Fae plagues. Still nothing seemed to be working so Bo had stayed with her in case anything changed while Lauren went out to meet Dr. Blacker at her request. Lauren was amazed to see Katya sitting up and drinking water as if nothing had happened.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright Katya?"

The fiery hared woman nodded slightly embarrassed. "Yes, everything is fine. Thank you, and I apologize for scaring you last night."

Bo smiled. "As long as you're okay that's good. So you didn't get to tell us too much last night. I mean not that we're not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Katya smiled and set the glass of water down on the table next to where Lauren was sitting. "I came to see if you had gotten wind of any strange activity lately? It appears when you lifted the curse something happened and, well, for lack of a better term the natives are getting restless."

Bo's eyebrows scrunched together. "Nothing more than usual. Lauren?"

Lauren shrugged. "There has been an abundance of Fae coming into the med lab for treatment but I attributed that to normal spikes in activity. Although…I'm seeing more variation in the types of Fae that are coming in so maybe it's related to what you're noticing?"

Katya nodded. "Something is happening but we don't know what it is. Perhaps because the curse is lifted the peace between the sides has been compromised somehow?"

Bo shook her head. "No, that would only happen if the Light and Dark allowed it to. Crazy as they are, I don't think the Ash and the Morrigan would intentionally start a war."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "What if it wasn't the Ash or the Morrigan?"

Bo gave her a challenging look. "Meaning?"

Lauren sighed. "Meaning we still don't know what role Trick is playing in all of this."

Bo stood up angrily. "He doesn't have anything to do with this."

Lauren looked up at her sadly. "Are you certain about that Bo? Right now we aren't certain of much so I would want to get confirmation before I made any assumptions."

Bo crossed her arms as she glared at her. "Made any assumptions? Get confirmation? What are you talking about Lauren? Tell science Lauren to go away and let me talk to the real Lauren."

Lauren gave Bo another sad look as Katya spoke up. "I'm sorry but who is Trick?"

Lauren glanced over at her and back at Bo. She knew Trick was still cautious about who knew of his status within the Fae world. Bo huffed as she looked over at Katya. "He's the Blood King."

Katya nodded. She knew Bo was genetically related to the Blood King so she wasn't surprised. Katya looked at her curiously. "Not to interfere, but Dr. Lewis may have a point. Like I'd told you before, you are in for the fight of your life so at this point we can't be too certain of anything."

Bo looked at her incredulously. "Okay enough. I know Trick and he wouldn't have anything to do with this. Why would he start a war with the Dark?"

"Maybe to force the one who cursed him to return his ability to write the blood laws."

The three women turned to the doorway to find Tamsin standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face. She took a few steps into the room and smiled at the group. "Wow, it's a regular party up in here."

Bo gave her a look but didn't say anthing as Lauren gave her a small smile. Katya gave her a warm smile and stood up to greet her. "Nice to see you again Tamsin."

Tamsin rolled her eyes a bit at her old friend turned adversary turned friend again. She gave her a lopsided smile. "Wish I could say the same. What are you doin here Katya?"

Katya smirked at the Valkyrie's tone of voice and watched with amusement as she walked over to the fridge to grab a beer and popped it open before sitting on one of the barstools in the kitchen. It was apparent she was comfortable in the loft and it made Katya slightly curious to know how often she frequented the good Doctor's home. Bo was also watching Tamsin's actions with slight curiosity as well and she huffed a bit as she replied for the group.

"She's here asking about any strange Fae activity. You and Dyson come across anything interesting?"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. She found it slightly humorous that Bo was so uncomfortable with her and if she were a truly evil person she would go out of her way to remind the Succubus just _why_ she was so uncomfortable but for now she did her best to keep some resemblance of peace. Tamsin nodded her head.

"Seen a spike in activity but it isn't Fae related."

Lauren frowned. "Humans?"

Tamsin nodded. "Yup. Dyson and I just got back from the morgue where he was checking out a corpse for any traces of Fae. Negative on that but we did find something interesting though."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "And that was?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she nodded at Katya with her beer bottle. "Seems like the humans find the mark on your back quite interesting. Two victims, both female, both have the same mark but theirs is a tattoo."

Katya raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Interesting. Anything more you can tell us about these women?"

Tamsin shook her head. "Nope except they were both young and blonde. Seems like our killer has a thing for the King of Pop and ink."

Katya looked confused. "Sorry?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and smirked. "Michael Jackson…the singer? PYT? No? Not ringing any bells?"

All three gave her a confused look. Tamsin groaned. "You guys really need to brush up on your pop culture. did a song called Pretty Young Thing…jeez. Never mind my humor is apparently lost on this group."

Bo rolled her eyes. "We'll be sure to bring Kenzi next time to decode whatever the hell it is you're saying."

Lauren sighed as she looked at Bo and Tamsin alike. "Okay can we get back to the subject here? So Tamsin, these victims all have the same mark as Katya? Are you certain?"

Tamsin pulled out her phone and flipped to the picture she took at the morgue earlier that night. She passed her phone over to Lauren who looked at it and nodded her head. "Hmmm…interesting. I wonder what it means?"

Katya reached for the phone and Lauren showed her the picture. She looked up in surprise. "The detail in this tattoo is remarkable. Makes me think that someone was almost copying one of us on purpose."

Bo looked skeptical. "And why would they do that?"

Katya shrugged. "Not sure. The mark doesn't bear any meaning to humans. I'll see if I can find anything out when I return home."

Lauren looked over at her. "How long are you staying here?"

Katya smiled. "Actually I leave tonight. Ryan did me a favor by flying me in to come meet with Bo, but he has another engagement he needs to tend to so I told him we could leave at once."

Lauren nodded. "You will let us know if you find anything out?"

Katya nodded affirmatively. "Of course. Well I must be going. And thank you both again for taking care of me last night. I don't know what happened but I assure you I'm fine."

Katya got up and left leaving Bo, Lauren and Tamsin sitting in the living room of Lauren's loft. About three seconds passed before Tamsin opened her mouth. "So you guys have like a slumber party or something?"

Lauren rolled her eyes as Bo gave Tamsin a bored look. "Yes, that's exactly what we did. Sorry you didn't get invited but I know how much you like the dead. Is that like a trophy room for you or something?"

Tamsin stood up and gave Bo a death stare. "Excuse me?"

Bo returned the glare. "You heard me. Or are you losing your hearing in your old age?"

Tamsin took a step forward. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and be the grown-up here."

Bo scoffed as Lauren finally stood up as well and gave them both a hard stare. "Enough. What is wrong with you two?"

Bo and Tamsin glared at each other but didn't say anything. Lauren rubbed her forehead with one hand as she sighed. "Whatever Katya was talking about with the spike in Fae activity must be affecting you both as well. Have either of you come into contact with anything strange lately?"

Both women shook their heads no but didn't say anything. Just then Bo's phone beeped indicating she had a text message. She looked at it then looked back at the two blondes. "I need to go. Kenzi needs help with something back at the clubhouse."

She gave Lauren a smile and Tamsin a curt nod as she turned to walk out. Tamsin rolled her eyes and called out to Bo, "Run along now, mommy dearest is calling."

Bo turned back and glared at Tamsin but didn't say anything to the tall and now smirking Valkyrie. Lauren watched Bo leave before she shut the door behind her and turned back to Tamsin who had returned to the fridge for another beer. Lauren gave her an annoyed look.

"Now was that really necessary?"

Tamsin shrugged. "She started it."

Lauren laughed. "It doesn't matter who started it, why must you always aggravate her?"

Tamsin smirked as she took a long pull from the bottle. "Because I can."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Well just because you can doesn't mean you should. Please Tamsin I would appreciate it if you eased up on Bo."

Tamsin sighed and finished off her beer in two more gulps. "Fine. Whatever. Baby Fae's too sensitive anyway."

Lauren hummed but didn't say anything as she walked over to where Tamsin was seated on the barstool and wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck. "Thank you."

She leaned in for a kiss and pulled back slightly as she made a face at the taste of beer on Tamsin's lips. Even though she drank it herself, Lauren never got used to the taste of it on someone else's mouth, unless she was drinking too of course. Tamsin chuckled as she reached across the counter for the soda Lauren had opened earlier and took a sip letting the liquid swirl around her mouth before swallowing. She leaned back in for a kiss and smiled when Lauren didn't pull away immediately.

"Better?"

"Much."

Lauren laughed as Tamsin smirked and leaned up to nip at Lauren's neck before she picked her up and carried her towards the stairs leading to Lauren's bed. She had been interrupted earlier and she never left any job incomplete.

**_So much to do so little time LoL. Hope you all enjoyed this one as it opens the story up for so many possibilities hahaha. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

"So…"

"So?"

Lauren looked at Bo with a curious look. It had been a week or so since Katya left and this was the first time the two were hanging out alone together since then. Bo had called Lauren asking her to come over under the pretext of working on a case, but in actuality she just wanted to spend some time with the Doc. Things had been so busy for the past few weeks that she genuinely missed spending time with the blonde. Heck, she hadn't even seen that much of Dyson or Kenzi lately and that was strange in and of itself. Bo was feeling slightly abandoned after they returned from France and she was doing her best to reach out to those who she cared about. Not wanting to seem needy though, Bo knew she had to tread lightly with the Doctor who probably already figured out she had no real reason to ask her to come over. Bo didn't like feeling like she needed a reason to see the human and she put the blame on Tamsin for keeping Lauren's few spare moments occupied.

Bo sighed. "So…how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Lauren set the file she was looking at down on the table and gave Bo a genuine smile. "It has been busy hasn't it? Although, in all fairness, Katya did come all the way over here to let us know things were getting hectic right?"

Bo wrinkled her eyebrows. "Yeah that's not what I'm talking about. I mean I just miss you…kind of…I guess."

Lauren laughed. "You guess?"

Bo smiled. "Okay maybe more than I guess."

Lauren took a sip of her wine and turned her body to face the young Fae. "So what have you been up to? I mean besides the craziness that's been the Fae world lately?"

Bo laughed. "Well…Kenzi has conjured up some elaborate scheme to expand our private investigative service. Although I'm not sure her methods are totally legit."

Lauren smiled and nodded. It wasn't surprising that the young human was working some type of scheme to keep them busy. Bo looked over at her with a smile. "What about you?"

Lauren shrugged. "Honestly, just busy with work. It seems there aren't quite enough hours in the day to deal with all the patients that have been coming in to the lab. I'm hopeful that it will slow down soon, but from the looks of things I doubt it."

Bo nodded. "Hows Tamsin?"

Lauren looked surprised. "Well…she's good. Busy with Dyson and their cases. I don't think those two have slept more than a few hours in the past few days."

Bo nodded again. "I believe it. I haven't heard from him either. I wonder if they have made any headway with the tattoo thing they found?"

Lauren shook her head. "Not sure. I haven't been able to find anything in the archives about the symbol either."

Bo bit her lip. She was concerned about what the symbol could mean, but she didn't get the sense that there was any imminent danger so she didn't think too much of it.

"What up biyatches!"

Kenzi strolled into the clubhouse with a grand entrance and tossed her bag on the couch before taking a seat next to Lauren at the island countertop. "So what we got going on tonight?"

She looked at the notes and the empty Chinese takeout boxes and the opened bottle of wine and rubbed her hands together. "Some new mysterious Fae? Big bad of the week? OH are we going on another Fae-scursion?"

Bo shook her head and laughed. "No, no and no. Just doing some research on our latest case here."

Kenzi scrunched her face. "Boring. Come on what are we doing? We are three very hot, very fun, did I mention very hot ladies! We need to be out on the town enjoying this Saturday night…not sitting around like a bunch of college students cramming for finals."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't go to college?"

Kenzi laughed. "No my dear I said I didn't _attend_ college. I've frequented my fair share of institutes of higher to know how it works…right Hotpants?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and laughed at Kenzi's antics. "Sure Kenzi, it 'works' something like that."

Kenzi slapped the table and jumped up. "So come on! What do you say we ditch the study sesh and head to the Dahl? I haven't visited my free bar tab in a while and I think it's getting lonely."

Bo and Lauren rolled their eyes but eventually agreed. After spending the past few hours looking at the case file they could use a break and they probably wouldn't get anything else done for the rest of the night anyway. The three women headed to the bar with Kenzi leading the charge as she rambled on about needing a break from all the craziness and a good night of drinking was just the cure. The entered the watering hole and were shocked to find it mostly empty for a weekend night. There were a few groups of people scattered throughout the bar but for the most part it was pretty chill. Kenzi hopped on over to the bar to grab some drinks while Bo and Lauren went over to the couches to grab a spot. They claimed the set of couches near the back of the bar and got comfortable as Kenzi returned with a pitcher of beer, a bottle of whiskey and a large smile. She set the drinks down on the table and poured out a shot for each of them along with a glass of beer. They toasted the evening and soon settled in for a night of fun.

_Three hours later_

Dyson and Tamsin strolled in to the bar and Trick greeted them immediately. He pointed to the couches where Bo, Lauren and Kenzi were sitting with a sigh. Apparently the ladies were getting a bit too rambunctious for the barkeep and he called in backup.

Tamsin could hear the banter from across the bar and she smirked in amusement at the three ladies who were struggling to contain themselves in their drunken state. Dyson nodded to Trick and the two Detectives walked over to the threesome.

"Evening ladies."

Dyson tried to sound suave but it came off more sarcastic than anything and Bo threw a pretzel at him in protest. Dyson and Tamsin were slightly impressed at the display of alcoholic containers on the table. There was the empty bottle of whiskey, three empty pitchers, what looked to be about a dozen tequila shot glasses and now it appeared they had moved on to the buckthorn. Tamsin raised an eyebrow at Lauren who barely managed to stand up before she sort of fell/slid into Tamsin's quick reaction grip. Tamsin sat back on the armchair she bumped up again as Lauren all but crawled into her lap.

"Hi…"

"Hi babe!"

Lauren's smile could have lit up the entire city of Toronto at that point and Kenzi and Bo laughed at the Doc's goofy grin. Kenzi leaned forward and not so quietly began to sing. "Lauren and Tamsin sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-s-i-n-g."

Bo burst out in laughter. "You have too many esses…or sss..or well too many s's."

Kenzi smirked. "No, not if you're doing it right."

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the other two as she looked down at Lauren with a smile. She'd never ever ever seen the Doctor like this and truth be told she was kind of enjoying it. Well, sort of enjoying it save for the fact that Lauren was apparently trying to cop a feel in the middle of the bar. Not exactly Tamsin's idea of a good time. She eased Lauren back down to the armchair and shook her head at the other two.

"Geez did you guys leave Trick with any left?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "We were just enjoying a night of relaxation and fun. Something you apparently know nothing about."

Tamsin gave her an amused smile. While it would be fun to trade barbs with her in this state, she was honestly too tired and cranky to indulge in the fun. Lauren however, was not.

"Hey wait a minute there…Tamsin is plenty fun."

Bo snorted as she giggled uncontrollably. "Oh really? I'm talking outside the bedroom there hun. I mean what do you guys do all day, braid each other's hair?"

Kenzi gave Bo a high five. "That would be awesome. Oh oh, we should so have a night of dress up and hit up some random clubs!"

Lauren shook her head as she tried to sit up and only slightly slurred her words. "Well I'll ha-have you know we are fully capable of having fun, and yes, outside the bedroom Bo. In fact, yous would be surprised at how adept Tamsin is at science and her knowledge of historical events is fascinating."

Tamsin peered down at her. "Way to make me sound like a nerd Doc. Thanks."

Bo laughed. "Okay so she has the geek speak down pat. And she's tall and gorgeous we get it sheesh."

Dyson raised his eyebrows. Even he wasn't aware of how annoyed Bo really was by Tamsin but you know what they say about alcohol…truth serum #1.

Kenzi looked at Tamsin thoughtfully. "You know, if you were a dude, I would totally…I mean why are guys so stupid? Gah…you know there should be…a rule or something. Like only smart people allowed…like the mafia."

Bo laughed heartily. "A smart people mafia? Have you been watching the Godfather movies again Kenz?"

Kenzi nodded and gave her a WTF look. "Only the best movies ever made. Now _those_ are some guys with potential. Amirite?"

Bo and Tamsin laughed at Kenzi's expense who suddenly looked dreamy as if she were picturing them in front of her.

Lauren looked confused. "Who are the Godfathers?"

Kenzi turned to her with disbelief as Bo and Tamsin bit their lips. "Dude…you did not just say that." She glared at Tamsin. "You, missy, need to get her on that STAT."

Tamsin raised her eyebrows as she gave a slight eye roll. "Aye aye captin. Will do."

Kenzi sat back in her seat muttering about how miss know-it-all didn't know about the Godfather trilogy. Meanwhile Dyson was watching Bo pour another buckthorn shot and he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you guys have had enough?"

Bo shook her head without even looking up. "There's never enough when it comes to alcohol and sex I always say."

Kenzi sat up and slapped her leg. "Damn straight. Now gimmie one of those."

Bo passed her a shot and handed one over to Lauren who suddenly didn't look so good. Being human her constitution wasn't as good as Bo's or even Kenzi's who could probably drink her bodyweight in alcohol and still feel fine. Lauren shook her head and Tamsin reached for the shot and took it for her. She made a slight face at the initial taste and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Okay well before this one here pukes all over you guys I'm gonna take her home. I'll see you back at the station?"

Dyson waived. "Let's just meet for breakfast tomorrow. Nothing more we're gonna do tonight anyway."

Tamsin nodded as she got Lauren to her feet after a few failed attempts. Bo and Kenzi were giggling nonstop while witnessing the ordeal and Tamsin shot them a death glare for getting Lauren so drunk. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in this situation but she figured getting the blonde home and into bed would be the first step in dealing with the massive hangover she was going to have the next day.

The drive home was complicated as Lauren kept insisting she was fine and trying to crawl into Tamsin's lap while she drove stating that she missed her and they hadn't gotten to spend any time together over the past week. Tamsin finally had to literally strap Lauren down into the seat and tighten the seatbelt, because for some reason Lauren couldn't figure out how to release it, just to make it safely to the loft. Once inside the contents of Lauren's stomach decided they needed to make an appearance and she spent about an hour or so hanging over the toilet. Tamsin sighed knowing how crappy she felt and was going to feel the next day so she did what she could to make her comfortable and finally just let her sleep next to the toilet because Lauren didn't want to move. Tamsin made her a makeshift bed using some extra towels and stuff and when she heard Lauren snoring, loudly I might add, she finally resigned to falling asleep in the hallway so she was close by in case Lauren started puking again. If this didn't earn her a few nights of lovin once Lauren recuperated then Tamsin didn't know what would.

**_So the drunkenness was actually much harder to write than I thought…maybe I need more practice LOL The intent was for this just to be a fun chapter for our characters. Let me know what you thought…thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

"Doc…seriously?"

The Doc gave Tamsin a glare as she continued typing away at her computer. She'd spent the better part of the past two days recuperating from her girl's night out with Bo and Kenzi and she was massively behind on her work. Tamsin had been good about making sure she was taken care of that night and stopped by the next day with a greasy cheeseburger and fries to help Lauren's stomach recover from her night in front of the toilet. One thing was for sure, Lauren could certainly tell she was no longer an undergrad. She might have been able to pull nights like that before and make it to her 8:00am class the next day but that time had long since passed and she was seriously considering giving up drinking altogether.

Tamsin was currently sitting on Lauren's couch waiting for her to finish whatever it was she was doing at the computer so they could go and meet Kenzi and her man crush for drinks. Tamsin had been feeling pretty wound up lately and after having to take care of Lauren the other night she was in serious need of some relaxation herself. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate all the work that Lauren did, and she was actually enjoying the Detective thing, but a girl needs a break every once in a while. Lauren had initially agreed to accompany Tamsin and Kenzi on this quasi double-date but now she wasn't sure she would make it. The Morrigan had called her earlier in the day asking to meet with her tomorrow morning so Lauren had to be sure she was prepared.

"Tamsin it's fine if you go on head. I have a pile of work to get through before tomorrow."

Tamsin got up and walked over to where she was seated at the computer. Tamsin put her arm down across the laptop effectively blocking Lauren's view of the screen.

"And it will be there tomorrow. Come on, you could use a break anyway."

Lauren looked up and gave her an apologetic look. "Maybe next time okay? I'm sorry I just have so much to do."

"Ugh fine. But if I get bored I take no responsibility for my actions."

Lauren nodded and smiled at Tamsin who just rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket off the back of Lauren's couch before she headed out. She wasn't all that thrilled to be hanging with Kenzi on her own but she'd developed a small bit of appreciation for the feisty human and she wanted to check out this dude that was what Kenzi called, 'a damn fine piece of man candy.'

Lauren sighed as she watched Tamsin leave wishing she could go but knowing she needed to be fully prepared for whatever the Morrigan would be dishing out tomorrow. Lauren stretched a bit in her chair as she leaned back and went through her research in her head, making sure she didn't miss anything. She was certain the Morrigan wanted an update on the mysterious 'invisible Fae disease' thing so she had dug as much as possible into it since she'd returned from France. She glanced at the clock and seeing as how it was only eight o'clock she decided to take a quick shower to wake herself up a bit to ensure her attention was sharp as she reviewed her notes for one last time that night.

_Meanwhile at the Dahl_

Tamsin strolled into the bar with a look of boredom on her face while she scanned the bar for any signs of Kenzi and Man Candy. She soon spotted them at the bar and sauntered up to them taking her time to check out the guy and try and figure out what kind of Fae he was. She sort of wished Dyson was here so he could literally sniff the guy out, but since he wasn't she would need to make do and find out using her own methods. She clapped Kenzi on the back and gave her a cheeky smile.

"What up human."

Kenzi's eyes grew big at the way Tamsin addressed her and she quickly glanced over at Man Candy before whispering under her breath.

"Opstay with the umanhay."

She nodded her head in a not-so-discrete manner and Tamsin understood. Man Candy was human. She smiled to herself and thought, '_well at least that's one thing in his favor…he won't outlive Kenzi by a thousand years and even better I may not have to potentially kill him_.' She took the seat next to Kenzi and stuck her hand across the short Russian extending a greeting to the dude on Kenzi's other side.

"Tamsin."

"Jeff."

He gripped her hand and gave her a warm smile but didn't even try and check her out as he looked back at Kenzi with a smile. Tamsin looked him over and she had to admit Kenzi had good taste. Jeff was blonde with the whole clean cut look thing going on but Tamsin could tell he was rockin some kind of drool worthy body under the lose button down shirt he was wearing. Tamsin noticed his shirt was untucked and not wrinkled telling her he wasn't some stuck up guy who was trying to act normal around Kenzi and she appreciated the way his attention never wavered from the girl in front of him. Kenzi beamed at Tamsin and wiggled her eyebrows as if saying, '_right_?' as she threw back the shot in her hand. She turned to Jeff and pointed to the open couches on the other side of the bar.

"Can you go grab these while Tammy and I grab more drinks?"

"Sure."

He got up and took his drink with him as he made his way over to the aforementioned couches. Kenzi turned back to Tamsin with a grin.

"Was I right or was I right?"

Tamsin nodded and rolled her eyes. "Well you weren't wrong. So if he's human why did you bring him here?"

Kenzi waived as if it should be obvious. "Uh hello…free bar tab. Duh!"

Tamsin laughed. "Oh yeah that's right. Okay makes sense."

Kenzi looked over Tamsin's shoulder. "Where's the Doc?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Working."

Kenzi nodded and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'sorry.' Tamsin waived it off and grabbed the pitcher of beer that had appeared in front of them. The two turned to leave the bartop and join Jeff at the couches as Tamsin looked down at Kenzi.

"So where did you meet tall blonde and handsome?"

Kenzi smiled. "He works at the hardware store next to the clubhouse."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Kenzi nodded and smiled devilishly. "And let me tell you, he is _very_ good with his hands."

Tamsin laughed as the pair made their way over to the couches. Another figure appeared next to Jeff that made both women perk up in annoyance.

"Oh hell no. Bitch is goin down."

Tamsin grabbed Kenzi's arm with her free hand to stop her from going over there and making a scene. Tamsin calmly crossed the last few steps and put the pitchers of beer down in front of Jeff and Emily who looked like the cat that ate the canary. Jeff looked really confused and he immediately scooted over so Kenzi could take a seat next to him, which she did as she practically sat in his lap. Tamsin looked at her with a smirk.

"Dr. Blacker, what brings you out of your cave?"

Emily smirked at the Valkyrie. "Tamsin was it? So nice to see you again. I was simply in the area and wanted to grab a drink."

Kenzi pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "Go ahead, bar's over there."

Emily glared at Kenzi. "Well I was hoping since I don't know anyone in this town too well yet that I might join you all?"

"Howabout…no?"

Jeff looked at Kenzi strangely before glancing at Emily, then Tamsin then back to Kenzi. He had no idea what was going on and he was hoping there wasn't going to be some chick fight that broke out.

Emily rolled her eyes a bit. "Come now, it will be fun."

With that Emily sat down in the arm chair adjacent to the couch that Kenzi was sitting on. Tamsin and Kenzi exchanged looks that basically said WTF before Tamsin huffed and sat down on the couch across from Kenzi and as far from Emily as possible. She didn't like the human and she didn't want to be responsible for ending the woman's life prematurely. The four of them sat in silence for a bit with Jeff looking around curiously as Emily watched him and Kenzi and Tamsin watched Emily with a mixture of anger and disgust. Suffice if to say they didn't like this woman.

"So Jeff, what do you do?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes at Emily's sickeningly sweet tone of voice. Jeff, having been raised with manners, sat up a bit and turned to Emily with a friendly smile. "I'm working and going to school part time."

Emily nodded as she leaned forward with interest. "And what are you going to school for?"

Jeff gave her a strange look. He didn't know why this stranger was being overly friendly with him. "Uh…I'm getting my MBA."

Emily nodded and smiled. "That's wonderful. Higher education is such a treasure and it's getting harder and harder to find as a trait in people these days." She looked smugly at Tamsin and Kenzi alike, as she was certain neither of them had gone to college or heck even let alone graduated high school. Tamsin opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the newest member of their group.

"Well that's the most pretentious thing I've ever heard. Hi guys."

Kenzi and Tamsin looked up at Lauren appreciatively as she slid into the seat next to Tamsin and made room for Dyson to sit down next to her if he wanted. After her shower, Lauren had decided how stupid it was for her to pass up a night out with the others so she called Dyson and asked him to pick her up and the two of them headed over to the Dahl right away. Emily glared at Lauren through her fake smile and Dyson nodded to the group before sitting back against the couch making himself comfortable. Tamsin moved slightly to let Lauren lean into her a bit as she sipped her beer and stared at Emily with disgust. She offered Lauren a sip but Lauren shook her head and made a face earning a laugh from the rest of the group minus Emily.

Kenzi motioned to the newcomers. "This is Lauren and Dyson. Guys this is Jeff."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey."

Jeff shook their hands and sat back comfortably but Tamsin noticed her put his hand possessively on Kenzi's leg as he glanced at Dyson. She snorted into her beer thinking about Jeff feeling the need to stake his claim and the group looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"Uh…sorry. Wrong pipe."

She took another big drink of beer and rolled her eyes as everyone laughed at her behavior. Soon enough the group had relaxed somewhat and it didn't take long for Lauren and Jeff to get into an animated discussion about York University where they both had gotten their undergraduate degrees. They were laughing and reliving their college days while Kenzi and Dyson looked on in amusement. Tamsin had kept her attention on Emily who seemed like she was studying the group for a weakness or something. When Emily got up to get another drink Tamsin followed her.

"So Emily, what's your problem?"

Not ever having an issue with being blunt Tamsin just put it out there. Emily looked up at her with surprise. "No problem hun. Just trying to get to know everyone."

Tamsin leaned on the bar and looked at her thoughtfully. "Okay. How can I say this…maybe you need to play in another sandbox. Understand?"

Emily looked at her curiously. "Why such hostility Detective?" She gave Tamsin a flirtatious smile. "You know, for such a stunning woman you shouldn't be so angry all the time, gives you wrinkles." She ran her finger up Tamsin's arm as she spoke and to accentuate her point she let her fingers run lightly down Tamsin's face.

Tamsin grabbed her wrist tightly and stared down the shorter woman. "Look lady, I don't know and don't really give a shit what your problem is but if you ever touch me again I'll break your fingers. Got it?"

She let Emily's hand go with a slight shove and Emily laughed. "Fiesty. I like it. And I must say, makes me that much more envious of Dr. Lewis." She smirked at Tamsin as she picked up the drink she'd ordered. She turned back to the tall blonde and tipped her glass to the woman. "Another time then." And with that she turned and walked down the bar to take a seat at the bartop alone. Tamsin glared at her as Dyson walked up with the empty pitcher.

"Everything alright?"

"Peachy."

Tamsin glared at Emily one last time before turning and going back to the group. Kenzi looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she'd seen the interaction and Tamsin just shook her head. She was now certain the raven haired woman was up to something but she didn't know what. She took her seat next to Lauren and tried to listen to their conversation but she just wasn't into it. She was fuming at Dr. Blacker's actions and she really wished Jeff wasn't here so she could kick that woman's ass. She shook her head as she tried to enjoy the rest of the evening but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that things were going to go downhill. Fast.

**_So what do you think of Dr. Blacker so far? Must say, she's a fun character to play with. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7**

"Tamsin…I don't think this is the time or pla—oohh."

Tamsin smiled as she backed Lauren up and lifted her up slightly so she was sitting on the table. Lauren had come by the police station to help Dyson and Tamsin with an autopsy report but upon arrival she discovered Tamsin was the only one waiting for her as Dyson had gone to pick up Bo and he let her know they would meet them there in a few minutes. Never one to miss an opportunity, Tamsin had immediately pulled Lauren into the main interrogation room and shut the blinds as she locked the door behind her.

"Mmm…gotta make it quick Doc."

Tamsin kissed the soft spot she'd discovered on Lauren's neck as her hands ran down the shorter woman's body and directly to the button on her slacks. Lauren was pushing her away slightly with her hands in effort to make her understand now wasn't the time to get frisky but couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when Tamsin bit down slightly or how she wrapped her legs around the Valkyrie when she felt Tamsin's hands grab her backside roughly inside her pants.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Why the hell is this door locked? Tamsin you in there?"

Tamsin let out an annoyed huff as she removed her hands from the Doc's pants and took a slight step back from the disheveled woman. Lauren looked caught off guard for a second before she shook her head and buttoned up her pants as she stood and ran a hand through her hair to try and calm her body down. Tamsin glanced back at Lauren to make sure she was okay before she unlocked and swung open the door as she rolled her eyes.

"Calm yourself will ya? Jeez."

Dyson glanced at Tamsin and Lauren and he could pick up a slight scent that indicated exactly what was going on in there just a few minutes prior. Lauren avoided eye contact with both Dyson and Bo who had entered the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Isn't that a little risky to be doing this _here_?"

She looked at Lauren with a look that basically said '_I can't believe you would do this_' before shifting her gaze to Tamsin and glaring at her.

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Oh save the bullshit. Don't think I don't know about you two getting it on in the interrogation room in the back."

She expected to be met with an eye roll as gave Bo a hard look but was surprised to see Bo giving Lauren a guilty look instead. Tamsin looked at Dyson, who suddenly wouldn't make eye contact with her, before looking back at Lauren who suddenly found the table very interesting, all with a confused look on her face. "Um, did I miss something here?"

"No." Bo's voice was sharp as a knife and Tamsin turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. "You sure bout that?"

Bo grabbed Tamsin by the throat and took a step towards her with a cold look in her eye. "Mind your own business and we won't have a problem. Got it?"

Tamsin stared back at her as if she were searching for an answer to a question she didn't know existed. Obviously by the way everyone was reacting, the Bo/Dyson hook up must have happened when Bo was with Lauren. Tamsin didn't feel jealous, or at least the human version of jealousy, but she did feel an overwhelming urge to inflict bodily harm on the young Fae for causing Lauren so much pain that even mentioning it made the blonde upset. She calmly nodded a the Succubus as she knew that if she opened her mouth she would say something she regretted and she didn't want to cause a scene at the station. Bo slowly eased her grip off the taller blonde and shot Lauren another guilty look. If Lauren saw it she didn't say anything as she opened the file she'd brought over and spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Well, like the others the victim is human. Same tattoo as the others as well. I did some research but nothing indicates this mark has any value for humans which makes me think the sign is some kind of target or marker for whoever is doing this."

"So we find more humans with this tattoo and try and figure out how and why they go it?"

Lauren nodded at Bo's question but she wouldn't look at the brunette. Instead she flipped through the file to another page and pointed something out to the group.

"One other thing. This latest victim had high levels of numerous drugs in their system and an unusually high BAC. I think they were drugged prior to their death."

"Vex"

"Excuse me?" Tamsin looked at her partner who, up until this point had been silent the whole time. She put her hand on her hip. "What does he have to do with this?"

Dyson pointed to one of the photos of the victims. "Body was found on Dark territory. Based on the way the victim is dressed it appears she was out at a club and if anyone knows what goes on in the clubs in that area its Vex."

Tamsin nodded. "Okay…let's go then."

Dyson gave her a look that said 'hold on' as he grabbed the file from the table. "We can't just go in there waiving our badges and expect him to talk. Vex is a lot of things but he's not completely stupid. He just got his club back and he'll do anything to keep it."

Bo nodded. "Which is why we need more information on the victim first before we question him."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry do I hear a plan in here anywhere?"

Dyson looked annoyed. "Well let's start with the victim's name. Let's see…Cassidy Reynolds. Ring any bells?"

The three woman shook their heads and Dyson sighed. "Look we need to know if she was at Vex's club or another in the area first. If we know where she was maybe that will tell us more about what was going on that led to her death."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Or we can treat him like a big boy and extract the information through _other_ means…"

Bo looked at her skeptically. "Like?"

Tamsin gave her an evil smile. "Like we bring him in and make it uncomfortable for him until he decides to talk."

Dyson rolled his eyes. "And that wouldn't accomplish much, assuming we can keep him here. Although…if we wanted to apply pressure…"

Everyone turned to look at Lauren who gave the group a concerned look. "What?"

Bo grinned as she understood what Tamsin was saying. She walked over to Lauren and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Well, since She Bitch likes you so much maybe you can convince her that helping us get information from Vex is in her best interest."

Lauren looked wary. "Best interest how? This is a human murder…Evony won't care about this."

Dyson stood up and smiled. "She won't care about the human but she will care about Vex's club being raided and the possibility of discovering certain Fae activity that is frowned upon by the Elders."

Lauren shook her head. "I think you underestimate her intelligence. If I go to her with that she'll laugh in my face and possibly lock me up. It's too risky without some solid information."

Bo gave her a sweet smile. "Come on Doctor…I'm sure you can figure _something_ out."

Tamsin shot Bo a warning look but didn't say anything. True, she did think Lauren was the best bet to get the Morrigan to help out but now that she thought about it she was slightly concerned about sending her into the lion's den unprotected. Tamsin sighed.

"Come on Doc. I'll go with you that way she won't try anything stupid."

Lauren looked at each of the Fae slowly before turning to Tamsin and nodding. She wasn't totally sure this would work but it was at least worth a try.

_At the Morrigan's office_

"Why Doctor, thank you for meeting with me today, I know you're a busy woman."

Evony leered a bit at Lauren out of reflex and gave her a sinister smile. Said smile fell a bit though when she saw Tamsin follow Lauren into the office. She raised an eyebrow. "You know Tamsin when I put you on human detail I wasn't aware she needed protection from me."

Tamsin smirked. "Well you can never be too safe."

Lauren rolled her eyes a bit as she took a seat next to Tamsin across from the Morrigan. Evony smiled an annoyed smile at Tamsin before turning back to the human.

"So Dr. Lewis, do you have the information I was asking for?"

Lauren nodded as she handed a file over to Evony. "Here's my initial report. Based on the samples you provided it seems the disease is a bacteria not a virus. It's being spread through contact, but there is no indication of how exactly. And it would be helpful to understand who patient 0 was to figure out how they contracted this disease in the first place."

Evony looked at the paperwork. "So basically we don't know how or what is spreading this disease."

Lauren shook her head no. She sat up a bit straighter though as a thought came to her. "Evnoy, are you certain that the Light and Dark are being affected by the same disease?"

Evony sat forward a bit. "Why does that matter?"

Lauren licked her lips a bit in an anxious manner. "Well, it's just that if this is affecting the Dark only, I would wonder if there were a reason…maybe the affected are picking up the bacteria in crowded places that only the Dark are frequenting."

Evony looked thoughtful. "Like where Doctor?"

Lauren glanced at Tamsin who nodded slightly before turning back to the Morrigan. "Well, I know Vex has recently gotten control of his clubs back…maybe he knows something?"

The Morrigan looked at Lauren as if trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. She looked at Tamsin who gave her a blank stare in return. Evony nodded. "Well Doctor, if you are suggesting I question Vex I don't see any harm in it."

She gave Lauren a devious smile as Lauren nodded. "Um, if you don't mind…perhaps I can…"

Evony raised an eyebrow. "By all means. You let me know if he's not playing nice though…I'm sure I can _persuade_ him to comply."

Lauren nodded and gave her a small smile. Evony shut the file and looked at the pair. "Well thank you for the information and do let me know how things go with Vex."

Lauren nodded and she and Tamsin stood up to leave. Evony looked at the Valkyrie for a second before giving the human a sickeningly sweet smile. "Go on head Doctor, I need to have a word with Tamsin…you don't mind do you?"

Lauren looked nervous as she glanced at the Morrigan and the Valkyrie who were giving each other unhappy stares. She shook her head. "No, I'll just wait outside."

Lauren departed and Tamsin turned back to the Morrigan with a bored look on her face. "What do you want?"

Evony stood up and her smile fell as she stood toe to toe with the tall blonde. "Watch yourself Valkyrie. I wouldn't want you to forget your place here."

Tamsin huffed but didn't say anything as she Morrigan continued. "And have you been able to do as I asked?"

"Well I haven't gotten fired yet if that's what you're asking."

Evony took a few steps away and turned to look back at her. "That's not what I'm talking about."

Tamsin looked down. "You told me to keep her safe, seeing as how she's up and walking around I'd say I've accomplished that task so far."

Evony smirked. "Don't think for a second I don't see what's going on Tamsin. You were supposed to keep her away from all this not follow her around like she kicked your favorite puppy."

Tamsin stood up straighter. "And what does that mean?"

Evony rolled her eyes. "Look, I know I told you to be nice and look after her…I didn't think you'd fall in love with her."

Tamsin looked up with a cold look. "Who said anything about love?"

Evony laughed. "Oh please, cut the shit and be serious. If this is a problem, I can always have someone else look after her."

Tamsin took a step forward. "There's no problem here. You don't need to have anyone else watch out for her."

Evony looked thoughtful. "I'll be the judge of that. But make no mistake Tamsin, you have a job to do first. If you're compromised because of your _feelings_ I will do as I see fit. Because from where I'm standing you don't have the balls to what you need to if the time comes."

Tamsin crossed her arms. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Evony walked over to her desk and pulled out a few pictures. She threw them down on the table and looked down at them before looking up at Tamsin slowly. "You remember this don't you? The one thing I told you to keep her from discovering. Now I have to clean up your mess before the shit storm of the century begins."

Tamsin picked up one of the photos. It was a picture similar to the ones that her and Dyson had in the case files. She'd forgotten when Evony had first put her on this case that she was to report any significant discovery's related to strange symbols that Lauren or Bo discovered. She never knew why though. Tamsin looked back at Evony in concern. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Evony just smirked at her. "Let's just say there are very powerful people who are interested in this type of information not being discovered. So tell the Doctor to back off or I will."

Tamsin crossed her arms. "How do you know she has anything to do with this? Dyson and I are handling these cases."

Evony chuckled. "You really think I didn't find my own insurance policy? I knew you couldn't keep both the Doctor and the Succubitch from discovering too much."

Tamsin stared down the Dark Fae leader. "I can handle it."

Evony nodded. "Good. Because if you don't, I'll kill her. Simple as that."

Tamsin felt her blood boil at Evony's flippant tone and she had to do everything in her power not to lunge at the woman. Tamsin gave her a curt nod and turned to leave. As she was walking out Evony called out to her. "Oh and Tamsin, don't think I don't know the real reason the good Doctor wants to question Vex. But don't worry, he's a good little boy and he won't say anything."

Tamsin looked at her but didn't say anything. Evony smiled as she continued. "And tell the Doctor the next time she comes to visit me, she can do it _alone_."

Tamsin just turned and left before she did anything dumb. Evony sat back in her chair and smiled to herself as she watched the Valkyrie leave her office. She knew Tamsin wouldn't be able to stop Lauren from digging more into the symbol and its importance and she knew with the Doctor came the Succubus. _'Two for one special_' she thought as she looked down at the photographs again. After a few moments her desk phone intercom beeped.

_"Morrigan?"_

"Yes"

_"Your next appointment is here."_

"Good send her in."

The Morrigan smiled as she welcomed the visitor to her office. "Dr. Blacker, so good to finally meet you…"

**_Sorry this is a bit erratic but I'm trying to move the story along. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_2 for 1 update to celebrate the Seahawks win!_

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

"Tamsin? Are you even listening?"

Tamsin looked up at Bo with a slight glare as she sighed and stared at the file in front of her. After she'd left the Morrigan's office she dropped Lauren off at her loft and headed to the Dahl to have a bit of liquid therapy and hopefully forget today ever happened. She had no clue as to what Evony was really talking about and she couldn't figure out why the Dark Fae leader had such an interest in the symbol of the Originals. She'd managed to have a few drinks before Kenzi and Bo turned up and after a bit they'd left the bar and headed to the police station where Dyson was waiting on them. He'd called Tamsin and Bo and told them to come down ASAP because he might have found something that would give them some inkling as to what was going on.

They'd been in the interrogation room for about half an hour going over the case file as Dyson explained he'd discovered a string of victims with similar MO's in Mexico and Scotland, all in the past month, all with the same tattoo. Aside from that Tamsin had basically been tuning him out as she was still trying to make sense of the Morrigan's threats. She knew the woman could be ruthless when she needed to be and Tamsin had a bad feeling that whatever Evony was playing at would result in bad news.

"Lauren, thanks for coming."

Dyson pulled out the empty chair next to Tamsin and handed her a copy of the files he was going over with the other three. Lauren glanced at Tamsin curiously wondering why Dyson was the one who called her down to the police station instead of the Valkyrie but she let it go. She opened the file and glanced at the pages in front of her before looking up with a confused look.

"This makes eight more victims…all with the same markings. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it's not supposed to."

Lauren looked at Tamsin in surprise at her nonchalant comment. She gave her a concerned look but was cut off from saying anything by Bo's annoyed voice.

"You know if you have something better to do you can leave."

Tamsin just smirked at the Succubus, part in frustration and part in result of the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed shortly before they arrived at the police station. She gave Bo a bored look. "And miss all this fun?"

Kenzi looked over at her with raised eyebrows. "Okay what's with the Mean Girl attitude? Maybe you can tone that down a notch or two?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and silently sat back in her chair as she continued looking straight ahead. Lauren leaned in closer to her and whispered softly to her, "Are you alright? Does this have anything to do with your conversation with the Morrigan earlier?"

Tamsin shook her head but wouldn't look over at her. She took a breath before responding in an equally soft tone, "No, and I'm fine."

Lauren didn't look convinced but she didn't say anything more about it. She looked back at the group and raised her eyebrows. "Well, I think perhaps we would benefit from contacting Katya and seeing if she has any more information on these murders."

Dyson nodded and looked over at Bo who also nodded. The two of them looked at Tamsin who looked bored and annoyed as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, well until we can do that I think we should hold off on speaking with Vex. I have a feeling he knows more than he will let on."

Tamsin looked over at Lauren in surprise at the Doctor's comment. She didn't know Lauren was so adept at reading situations and she was happy to comply as this delay in speaking with Vex would also delay their progress with the symbol. "Okay well until we hear back from our crazy European cousin maybe we should just call it a night?"

Kenzi looked amused. "Boy you just can't wait to get back to your alcohol can you?"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her. "Says the girl with the free bar tab."

Kenzi nodded in agreement. Bo watched their exchange with some curiosity before shutting the case file. "Well, since it's still early, I wouldn't mind heading back to the Dahl."

Dyson and Kenzi nodded their heads. Lauren looked over at Tamsin and put her hand on her shoulder as she addressed her softly. "Maybe you can come by the loft first? I think we need to talk."

Tamsin gave her a stare for a few seconds before nodding her head. The group gathered up their things and agreed to meet Lauren and Tamsin at the Dahl. As they were leaving Lauren and Bo walked out first discussing the symbol and its possible meaning while Dyson followed closely behind. Tamsin pulled Kenzi aside and gave her a serious stare.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"That depends. What is it?"

Tamsin bit her lip. She didn't know if she could totally trust Kenzi but she figured the Goth was a better bet than her partner who she still wasn't completely convinced wasn't part of the bigger scheme that the Morrigan was planning. She sighed as she looked down at Kenzi with hopefully not too mean of a face. "I need you to keep Bo busy for a few days."

Kenzi gave her a sly smile. "Why? You got something planned with the Doc and you don't want her snoopin around?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. Sometimes this human could be so juvenile. "No, I just need her to stay out of the way for a bit until I can figure something out."

Kenzi looked confused. "Figure something out for what? What is going on Tamsin?"

Tamsin looked around a bit before looking back at Kenzi. "Nothing, I just need you to do this okay?"

Kenzi put her hands on her hips and looked up at the Valkyrie with an annoyed look. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

Tamsin licked her lips. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. "I just need you to trust me. Some shit is going down and I don't know exactly what but I need to figure it out before anyone gets hurt."

Kenzi's eyes went wide in shock. "Are you telling me Bo's in trouble? We need to tell her so she can go kick whatever it is's ass. Not sit here and hide it from her."

Tamsin put her hands up in frustration. "Keep your voice down. Look, I swear I'll fill you in later okay? But for now I just need you to do this. Can you handle it? _Discretely_?"

Kenzi looked skeptical. "And what am I supposed to tell her?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I don't know. I thought scheming was kind of your thing?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I can't promise you more than a day or so. You know Bo, when she has her mind set on something it's hard to distract her."

Tamsin looked a little concerned. "I know."

Kenzi nodded. "And you owe me. _Big_."

Tamsin nodded and Kenzi gave her one final glare before turning on her heel and walking out of the police station to catch up to the others. Tamsin sighed as she followed the petite human out and was met with Lauren and Bo waiting for them.

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Everything okay?"

Kenzi nodded casually. "Yep. Just needed a girl moment. Now let's go…I'm feeling a bit parched and I noticed Trick had the good stuff out tonight."

She headed towards Bo's Camaro with not so much as a glance at Tamsin and Lauren as she walked off. Bo gave Tamsin a quizzical look but didn't say anything as she nodded at her and followed Kenzi to the car. Lauren turned to Tamsin with a curious look in her eye.

"Are you sure everything is alright? You've been extra quiet ever since we left Evony's office earlier."

Tamsin just nodded and took her keys out of her pocket as she started to walk to her truck. "Everything is fine. I'll follow you to the loft."

Lauren sighed as she got into her car and the pair drove towards her residence. Once there they entered the loft quietly and Tamsin immediately went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey she'd left there for times like this. She opened the half empty bottle and Lauren watched her take a long drink before walking over to the couch and flopping down with the bottle between her knees. Lauren set her bag down on the table and walked over to where Tamsin was sitting to join her on the couch.

"Okay Tamsin, enough. What is going on?"

Tamsin took another drink before looking at her with what Lauren could see were slightly blurry eyes. Tamsin leaned back and laughed manically. "You know what's funny? I always thought I'd die in some epic war or something. I mean really…isn't that the point?"

Lauren looked at her cautiously. "Tamsin, honey, you're really starting to scare me. Please tell me what's wrong."

Tamsin looked over at Lauren sadly and spoke quietly. "I don't want to scare you."

Lauren sighed softly as she reached for Tamsin's hand. "Then please tell me what's wrong."

Tamsin looked at her for a long time and Lauren could tell she was internally debating if she should say something or not. Finally Tamsin looked away and raised the mostly empty bottle to her lips as she finished off the amber liquid in two large gulps. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before letting the bottle drop to the couch cushion haphazardly. She tugged Lauren closer with the hand the Doc was holding as she reached up with her other hand to cup the back of Lauren's head.

"Tamsin…"

Lauren's protest fell on deaf ears as Tamsin leaned in and kissed Lauren softly but forcefully. Lauren pulled back slightly and stared into her eyes with concern and sympathy. She didn't know why Tamsin was acting like this but she didn't like it. Tamsin pulled Lauren close again but Lauren put her free hand up to stop her and Tamsin looked back at Lauren with a pained expression.

"_Lauren_ please…just let me…"

Lauren held her at bay for a few seconds as she studied the broken woman in front of her. Whatever happened to her between this morning and now was really spooking the Valkyrie and Lauren felt powerless to help. It wasn't lost on her that the taller blonde called her by her first name, something she almost never did, and that combined with the gentle tone of voice she used more so than the way Tamsin was acting really concerned her. When Tamsin leaned in again Lauren didn't stop her and she could feel the emotion behind the kiss as if Tamsin were trying to convey comfort, love and fear all at once.

Tamsin pushed Lauren down on the couch and let her body rest on top of the smaller woman lightly. Everything in her mind was screaming at her that this was not the solution, but with all the alcohol flowing through her veins she was blatantly ignoring her common sense. If Tamsin thought about it, this was the exact opposite of what she should be doing right now, but since she didn't know how to deal with the situation and her emotions that the Morrigan so obviously was taking advantage of. But her mind wasn't quite working as it should and she pushed all coherent thought out of her mind as she kissed the Doctor gently and let her hands wander aggressively over the body of her human lover.

"Tamsin…maybe we shouldn't…"

Tamsin ignored her again and kissed her way down Lauren's neck as her fingers fought with the buttons on her shirt. Lauren took Tamsin's face in her hands and lifted her head slightly to try one last time to convince her this wasn't the solution. Tamsin looked into her eyes for a second before ducking her head and resuming her trail of kisses down Lauren's neck and over her now exposed chest. Lauren sighed as she felt her body give in to the Valkyrie's ministrations and she could feel her heart break a little at the way the taller blonde was handling her obviously emotional dilemma.

Clothes were shed quietly and Lauren noticed that Tamsin seemed to really look at her, well as best she could through her slightly drunken haze, and Lauren felt exposed on a level that she hadn't yet experienced with the Valkyrie. Tamsin took her time mapping out Lauren's body and when she entered her she swallowed the moan that escaped Lauren's lips with a ferocious kiss. This experience was unlike any the pair had shared before as there was usually some level of playful banter or loud moans of appreciation but tonight was different. It was quiet and gentle and when Lauren looked into Tamsin's eyes as she entered her Lauren could see the pain and heartache the Dark Fae was holding inside.

The women moved against and inside each other both trying to bring the other some sort of comfort. Lauren was trying to show Tamsin she could handle her shit and help her deal with whatever was haunting her, while Tamsin was trying to convey to Lauren that under everything that had happened and would happen in the future, that for right now, this was real. This was her best shot at expressing real feeling to the human and she was almost certain she would hold on to this memory until the end of her existence because for a few moments she felt loved.

Loved.

The word had eluded Tamsin for many many life cycles, but this time it caught up to her. She never believed in needing someone, in loving someone because what was the point? Her existence was to bring death and suffering to those around her. Not to develop feelings for another person and in doing so open up a weakness in her armor. No, for many centuries, Tamsin had been the stoic warrior she needed to be. But that's all gone now and what she was left with was the one thing she never wanted to be. She was left with love for someone so pure that Tamsin would easily end her life or anyone else's who dared try and harm the woman beneath her. Tamsin never believed in love because in giving yourself to someone you become weak. And she was anything but. But somewhere along the way, even Tamsin couldn't deny she'd fallen for the Doctor. She didn't know if it really was love or not, but it was something more than she'd ever felt in any of her lifetimes. To make matters worse, the Morrigan was aware of her weakness and Tamsin knew she would use it to her advantage. Like any good battle-minded being, Tamsin knew the Morrigan would apply pressure where it hurt most to get her way. Tamsin needed to figure out a way to keep Lauren safe without endangering her further but she had no idea where to begin.

As Tamsin felt Lauren climax she took note of the way Lauren kept her eyes on her and silently surrendered herself willingly. Tamsin's breath caught in her throat as she watched her human lover's face contort in pleasure and pain as she embraced the situation they had found themselves in. As Tamsin continued to help Lauren ride out the wave of her climax she leaned down and kissed her gently. She kept her eyes open and noticed that Lauren did the same as their lips met in a soft embrace. After Lauren's body calmed down Tamsin stilled her fingers inside her lover and sighed softly into her neck. When she looked back up at Lauren she felt a strange emotion she couldn't quite identify as a single tear escaped her eyes and she whispered the only thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry…"

Lauren looked at her sadly and brushed away some of the hair that had fallen over her face. "What are you sorry for?"

Tamsin just shook her head as she leaned down and let her head rest on Lauren's chest. She listened to the calm breathing of her human lover and sighed as she thought about how to answer that question. She laid there for a long time and after a while she noticed that Lauren's breathing had evened out indicating that she'd fallen asleep. Tamsin lifted her head gently and watched Lauren sleep as she took in how tired Lauren looked and Tamsin finally realized the past few months had really taken a toll on the Doc. Tamsin licked her lips as she pushed herself up and off of her slowly and covered Lauren's body up with a blanket smiling at how Lauren scrunched her face at the loss of bodily contact with the Valkyrie. Tamsin threw on her clothes like a woman possessed as her mind had suddenly cleared and she had a single thought in her head. Before she left she walked back over to Lauren quietly and kneeled down next to her. She placed a ghost of a kiss on Lauren's forehead before standing and looking down at her sadly. '_I'm sorry for loving you_' is what she should have said but she knew those words would never make it past her lips, at least not in this lifetime. She walked out of the loft with a determined look on her face as she jumped in her truck and headed out into the night ready to fight and protect, no matter what the cost.

**_So what did you think? I'm not trying to make Tamsin a martyr by any means, but I felt it was important to see her motivation, at least for the time being. Next chapter should be more of the Kenzi/Bo/Dyson story as they get settled into the situation as well. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

"So…what's new at the cop-shop D-man?"

Kenzi, Dyson and Bo were sitting at the Dahl sharing their third pitcher of the night. After they'd left Lauren and Tamsin at the station they'd made their way over to the bar and had taken up residence there ever since. Jeff had texted Kenzi and she invited him to join them so Dyson and Bo were waiting around for him to show up before they headed out for the night. Bo had yet to officially meet him so she was enjoying giving Kenzi a hard time about her new boy toy. Dyson was quite bored with the girl talk about Kenzi's new beau but he was doing the typical Dyson thing as he hung around to watch over them.

"Nothing much. These cases are pretty much all we have going on right now."

Kenzi nodded and looked over at Bo who seemed to be eyeing a tall dark and yummy guy standing at the other end of the bar. Kenzi rolled her eyes as she waived her hand at Bo as if to say, 'go ahead' and focused on her drink instead. Bo gave her a smirk but didn't leave her perch stating that she wasn't leaving until she got to meet Kenzi's new man even if she had to delay her feeding for a bit.

Kenzi sighed knowing Bo's feeding schedule had been thrown off as of late. For some reason she seemed to be going longer between feeds but when it was meal time boy did she have her fill. One night in particular Kenzi almost had a heart attack when she came home to find two women and one young man passed out in the living room only to find Bo sitting comfortably at the counter drinking coffee as if it were a natural thing. Kenzi had been trying to convince Bo to feed from Dyson in between her marathon meals knowing that she could really use the pick-me-up but Bo was rarely obliging. She was distancing herself a bit from him and Kenzi knew it was because she felt a bit betrayed by everything that had happened in France.

"Hey Kenzi…"

The threesome turned to the voice and Kenzi lit up at the sight of Jeff walking up to the bar. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek which Bo found adorable and he blushed slightly as he was introduced to the Succubus. He shook her hand politely and gave Dyson a friendly nod as he took the open seat at the bar next to the young Russian.

"So how are you guys doing?"

Kenzi grinned. "Oh you know…same old same old. In fact we were just talking about how mundane things have become."

Dyson raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "We were?"

Bo kicked him hard in the shin as she leaned on one hand and smiled at Jeff. "Yes, we were. So Jeff, nice to finally meet you. I feel like I know so much about you."

She gave Kenzi a cheeky smile and Kenzi rolled her eyes as she turned back to him with a sweet smile. He gave her a slightly confused look but smiled back at Bo and nodded. "Same here. The way Kenzi talks about you it's like you have superpowers or something."

He laughed to himself and didn't notice the WTF looks that Dyson and Bo were giving Kenzi who looked slightly uncomfortable. She'd never said anything of the sorts obviously, but Jeff seemed to choose the exact wording that would put this group on edge.

Bo just laughed lightly and gave Kenzi a knowing look. "Well if I did I would hope Kenzi wouldn't spill the beans."

Kenzi just laughed uncomfortably. "Moi? Now why would I do that? Okay…how about we do shots?"

Kenzi changed the subject as the conversation was getting uncomfortable and happily accepted the alcohol that was placed down in front of them. She passed the shots around to the group and lifted hers up to toast.

"To new friends and old friends. _None_ of which have superpowers."

Bo and Dyson rolled their eyes and Jeff gave her a funny look as they all drank the alcohol and laughed. At that moment Tamsin appeared in the entrance to the Dahl looking mighty determined and didn't even stop to see the group that was hanging out at the bar as she strode into the establishment in search of its owner.

Jeff noticed the tall blonde and he nudged Kenzi. "Hey isn't that your friend?"

Kenzi watched her walk by and nodded. "Yeah, she's a strange one that girl. Hey! Did you guys see there's a new bar opening up in New York?"

Bo gave her a confused look. "Doesn't that happen like every other day in that city? Who cares?"

Kenzi looked exasperated. "Well…we care right? I mean we're young, we should enjoy it. What do you guys say? Road trip?"

Bo looked over at Dyson who was looking at Kenzi like she'd lost her mind. "_Now_?"

Kenzi nodded. "Why put off tomorrow what we can do today right?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Uh okay Tony Robbins maybe you've had enough to drink?"

Kenzi laughed. "No come on it will be fun! We'll head down to the city for a day or two and tear up the place."

Bo shook her head. "Kenz, I don't think now would be a good time to leave."

Kenzi looked back and forth between Dyson and Bo trying to figure out what else she could say that could convince them. Since she'd told Tamsin she'd try to keep Bo occupied for a few days she was doing her best, but she could see it was a losing battle. She sighed.

"Fine I guess you're right. Next time."

Bo put her arm around Kenzi and gave her a slight squeeze. "Look, if it means that much to you, as soon as we're done with…you know…we'll take a trip okay?"

Kenzi just nodded her head. "Yay."

Dyson laughed and motioned for another round of shots as Bo and Jeff tried to console the petite woman who seemed to be really bummed out but in reality was just trying to figure out what else she could do to distract the Succubus from whatever it was Tamsin was planning.

_In Trick's study_

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

Tamsin strode over and stood in front of Trick as she crossed her arms over her chest and stood at her full height. She looked down at him angrily and he looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"What do you know?"

Trick raised his hands in confusion. "About what?"

Tamsin put her hands on her hips and looked down at him with an evil glare. "Cut the shit old man. You need to tell me exactly what's going on. Now."

Not appreciating her tone of voice Trick straightened himself a bit as he glared right back at her. "You'll be wise to watch your tone with me. Let's not forget we all know who you work for and I'm sure she wouldn't be happy to hear about your disruption of the Light/Dark peace experiment."

Tamsin scoffed. "Let the bitch come. I don't care about her, what I do care about are the secret's you've been keeping. What are you hiding from us? Especially your beloved granddaughter?"

Trick bristled a bit at her questioning. "Hiding? What exactly do you think I've been hiding and what do you mean by us?"

Tamsin laughed at him in mock disgust. "You don't get it do you? I know something is going on and I'm sure you have something to do with it. Between you and that crazy bitch you're working together towards a common goal. But what is it? And make no mistake, if I don't get the information from you, I'll use other means necessary to find out what I need to know."

Trick eyed her as if deciding if he should call her bluff. He raised an eyebrow. "You seem to know so much why don't you tell me what you think is going on here."

Tamsin smirked at him. She knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to reveal his hand so she was going to ride her suspicions out without ever giving up what she knew. "Fine. My mistake. Maybe I was wrong. But I wonder if Bo knows about your history…about how you went into hiding? That might be one bedtime story I'm sure she never heard."

Tamsin smiled at him in victory. She hadn't told anyone, not even Lauren, but she was starting to have dreams about her previous lifetimes. It was a sign that her current life cycle would be ending but she knew she had at least a decade or so before she was reborn again based on the frequency of these dreams. A few months ago she'd had one particularly vivid dream where she remembered her time with the Blood King and how he held her prisoner during the Great Fae War. She never knew what happened to him at the end of the war as she had escaped, but she was pretty certain he'd made some sort of deal or something to basically be unknown to those he came in contact with. At the time she ignored the dream as it didn't really mean anything to her, but with the events that have played out in the last couple of weeks she knew that was a critical piece of information she could use to her advantage.

Trick looked up at her and felt his blood boil. He was certain she didn't remember him and he'd gone to great lengths to ensure the Fae didn't remember him either. It was one of the last things he'd written in blood and for her to have awareness of this event shook him to his core.

"Shut the door."

"Excuse me?"

"_Shut the door."_

Tamsin eyed him carefully as she moved to the entrance and closed the door behind her giving them privacy. She took a few steps back into the room and crossed her arms over her chest again.

"Talk."

Trick sighed as he dug through his books and pulled out what appeared to be an old journal. He flipped it open to the page he was looking for and pointed at the text.

"What you are asking about doesn't exist. It can't exist. And even more so it can't be discovered."

Tamsin took a hesitant step closer and peered at the text he was pointing at. It was in some kind of strange language that she couldn't read and she stepped back with annoyance on her features.

"It looks like scribble to me. What does it mean?"

Trick looked up at her. "Tell me what you found in France."

Tamsin hesitated. If she revealed any of the information she had it might be detrimental to Lauren and Bo's safety. "We learned about some old bunch of dudes called the Originals."

Trick nodded. "And what else?"

Tamsin shook her head. "That's it. Old guys. Creepy. End of story."

Trick gave her a disbelieving look. "I think you learned about more than that. I think you learned that they aren't a bunch of 'old guys' but instead a group of protectors. Protectors who served even me once a long time ago."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "And if you knew about them why let us go off on the scavenger hunt?"

Trick sighed. "Because you weren't supposed to succeed. You weren't supposed to find them."

Tamsin scoffed. "Well you know Bo. Miss overachiever herself."

Trick nodded. "And that's the most dangerous part."

Tamsin looked at him in annoyance and concern. "Meaning?"

Trick shut the journal. "Meaning whatever you discovered you must keep secret. This is bigger than you and me and even Bo. So do yourself a favor and forget it."

_Back at the bar_

**_RING RING RING_**

Bo looked down at her phone and smiled. "Hey Lauren. Are you coming down here? I just saw Tamsin breeze by."

_"Tamsin's there?"_

Bo looked around confused. "Uh yeah she's in the back. So I take it you're not coming then?"

_"No. Look Bo I'm sorry to ask, but I think I need some help."_

"Okay what's up?"

Dyson nodded at her and mouthed 'everything okay?' Bo just nodded as she listened to what Lauren was saying.

_"I think something is going on with the Morrigan and I need to find out what it is._"

"Well just ask Tamsin I'm—"

_"No I can't. I think whatever is going on with the Morrigan, I think Tamsin is involved."_

Bo's face hardened. "Lauren, what exactly are you saying?"

_Lauren sighed into the phone. "I think the Morrigan is using her, forcing her to do something. But I don't know what."_

Bo saw Tamsin walk out of the back area and stood up angrily. "Well let's just find out what then."

_"Bo wait! No please don't—"_

Bo hung up the phone and walked into Tamsin's path with an angry look on her face. Tamsin stopped in front of her with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?"

Bo was giving her a very even and cold stare. "How's mommy dearest?"

Tamsin looked confused. And again, bored. "What are you talking about? Have you been drinking the tainted moonshine again?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb Tamsin. Although I know that's easy for you. What are you doing for the Morrigan?"

Tamsin looked down at her with a roll of her eyes. "Try and keep up hun. Working as a detective, human security detail. Ring any bells?"

"Ooohhkay come on Jeff let's go." Tamsin and Bo looked at Kenzi who jumped up and pulled on his arm so they could leave as he gave her a confused look. This was the second time the tall blonde referred to things as 'human.'

Bo looked back at Tamsin with the same hard stare. "Fine. I'll let this go for now. But you better get your priorities in order. If anything happens to Lauren I'll kill you myself."

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she brushed past Bo and Dyson without another word. She walked outside and leaned on the wall as she looked up at the sky. From what she gathered tonight a few things were starting to come together and somewhere at the center of it all was the Dark/unaligned Succubus. She still wasn't sure what role Lauren played in the whole scheme but she was now more determined than ever to find out.

**_And there we have it. I'm thinking there will be a Doc/Doc showdown in the next few chapters. It's time I would say. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

"Doc?"

Tamsin opened the door and stuck her head in quietly as she looked around for the smaller blonde cautiously. She hadn't spoken to the blonde in three days since she'd left her after _that_ night and she wasn't sure what kind of mood the Doctor was in. Tamsin knew Lauren and Bo had been researching the symbol with renewed interest after learning from Katya that the murders were all kept a secret from the human population. She sighed as she found the place empty and walked in shutting the door behind her quietly as she made her way over to the kitchen area. She was just opening a beer out of the fridge when she heard keys in the front door. Tamsin stood up a bit straighter and silently watched the blonde enter the loft talking on her phone and carrying a few large books.

"Holy shit."

Lauren had dropped the books and her phone in surprise upon seeing Tamsin standing in the dimly lit kitchen and she did a double take before bending down and retrieving her phone.

"Yes I'm here. Sorry. No…no everything's fine. No it's fine Bo. Okay. Yes. I'll meet you and Dyson tomorrow. Goodbye."

She ended her call and set the phone down on the dining table before bending down to pick up the large books she was carrying when she came in. Tamsin moved over to help her and Lauren gave her a brief smile as Tamsin gathered up a few of the lose pages that fell out of one of the books. She handed the paperwork back to the Doctor and leaned against the back of the couch with a sheepish look on her face.

"So…hows it going Doc?"

Tamsin motioned to the research that Lauren was doing and tried not to look her in the eye as Lauren studied her for a second before setting the book down with a thud and moving over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She took a sip and studied the contents of the glass a bit before looking up at the Valkyrie.

"What are you doing here Tamsin?"

Tamsin flinched slightly at the flat tone of her voice. She'd expected the human to be upset with her or even treat her coldly, but this was almost worse. Lauren sounded like she had when Tamsin first started her security detail and it kind of pissed her off. Void of any real emotion, Lauren sounded almost…clinical in the way she addressed her. Tamsin shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her beer.

"Came to see how things were going. How you are doing?"

Lauren laughed almost sarcastically. "How I'm doing? Well, let me see. The last few months have been spent figuring out some mystery that doesn't appear to have an end in sight, I've been spending practically all my time these last few weeks with my ex-girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend, the Morrigan either wants my head on a platter or she wants to sleep with me but either way…ugh…and my maybe/maybe not girlfriend/fuck-buddy is putting me through one hell of a version of the hot-and-cold game. So tell me _Tamsin_ how do you think I'm doing?"

'_Well, there's the anger'_ thought Tamsin as she sipped her beer again. She looked at the shorter blonde with a semi-guilty but semi-sarcastic look. "So not good then?"

"Ahhh you are so…"

"So what?"

Tamsin took a step closer to Lauren cautiously but she knew she had a smirk on her face. As much as the Doctor would deny it, Tamsin knew the human couldn't stay away. Not now. Or at least, that's what she was kind of hoping because if Lauren shut her out she wouldn't know how to protect her. Tamsin reached out for Lauren's hand cautiously and smiled when Lauren didn't pull away immediately. Tamsin stepped closer and put one arm around the shorter blonde.

"So _what_ Doc?"

Lauren glared up at her and removed her hand from Tamsin's as she stepped out of her embrace. She was annoyed that the Valkyrie was making light of the situation and so she looked at Tamsin with guarded eyes. "Like I said Tamsin, what do you want?"

Tamsin shrugged. She wasn't sure how these things were supposed to go and she now knew Lauren was pissed, hell she could feel it radiating off her in waves.

"I missed you?"

Even Tamsin had to cringe at the way it came out more as a question than a statement.

Lauren rolled her eyes and took another sip of wine. "So much that you didn't feel the need to contact me or anyone else for the past three days?"

Tamsin sighed. "I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff. For the Morrigan."

Lauren studied her as if trying to determine if she was telling the truth or not. She couldn't force Tamsin to open up to her but she also didn't have to stand by and let her get away with doing whatever she wanted. She was tired of the mind games and being kept in the dark. She finished her glass of wine and set it in the sink. "Fine. Well, as you can see I'm fine and busy as well. So if there's something specific you came here for then please enlighten me otherwise I am going to bed."

Lauren started to walk out of the room but stopped to turn back to Tamsin as if she had an afterthought. "And if you came here to sleep with me then you might as well leave because I'm too tired and honestly to upset with you to even consider that right now. Goodnight."

Tamsin stood there slack jawed for a second before setting her beer down and grabbing the Doctor's hand before she went up the stairs. Tamsin pulled her back down to where she was standing and gave her an apologetic look.

"Woah Doc. Okay look I know you're pissed and that's fine, but I just…"

"What? You what?"

Tamsin sighed. She was so not good at this shit. "I came to you know…apologize. For what happened the other day."

Lauren bristled but didn't say anything as she looked at the Valkyrie waiting for her to continue. When she didn't say anything more Lauren rolled her eyes and huffed a bit. "What exactly are you apologizing for? For keeping secrets? For not telling me what's going on in your head? For whatever the hell that was before you decided to disappear for a few days?"

Tamsin backed up slightly at Lauren's tone and she knew she had a bit of deer in the headlights thing going on with all the questions being thrown at her. She looked at Lauren cautiously. "Uh…yes?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'really that's the best you can do?'

Tamsin sighed. "Okay look…that was shitty of me to do and I'm sorry. I can't say it won't happen again, but I'll work on that alright? As for what's going on in my head…"

She turned away from Lauren and sighed as she put one hand on her hip and raised her beer to her lips with the other hand. She finished the bottle and set it down on the dining table before turning back to Lauren with a small smile.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Lauren remained where she was but at least her tone had softened. Tamsin rested her hands on the table and leaned on them as she looked down then back up at the Doc. She sighed. "There's a whole lot of stuff happening and I don't know what to do about it."

Lauren took a step forward. "Like what?"

Tamsin pushed off the table and ran a hand through her hair. "Like _stuff_. Weird stuff. And nothing makes sense…"

Lauren sighed. She wanted Tamsin to trust her and open up to her but she didn't know how to make the Valkyrie do just that. She took another step forward and spoke in a soft tone. "Tamsin…okay maybe there's a lot of stuff happening. Can you tell me about any of it?"

Tamsin looked over at her with a pleading tone. "Is it enough to say that by me not telling you I'm trying to protect you?"

Lauren's face hardened. "I don't need protection Tamsin."

Tamsin put her hands up to her face in frustration. "Yes you do."

Lauren raised her eyebrow in challenge. "From whom?"

Tamsin sighed and kept her hands over her face. "The Morrigan. Trick. Bo."

Lauren looked surprised. "Bo? What does she have to do with this?"

Tamsin lowered her hands and gave the Doctor an even stare. "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Lauren nodded but didn't say anything. She remained silent for a few seconds which caused the Valkyrie to worry but then sighed and ran her hand through her hair in the same motion of frustration that Tamsin had done moments earlier. "Well, I guess it's not a surprise."

Tamsin looked up in curiosity. "What do you mean it's not a surprise?"

Lauren shrugged. "Between the Morrigan and Trick, they have more secrets locked away in their knowledge than you or I could even comprehend, that's a known fact. But Bo? Why would she be involved?"

Tamsin nodded. "Not sure. But I don't think she's hiding anything. I think they're hiding something from her."

Lauren looked at Tamsin cautiously. It wouldn't be the first time Trick held back information to protect his granddaughter and she would be a fool to think it was the last. She yawned slightly and nodded. "Okay, well tomorrow I'm going to meet Dyson and Bo. Maybe you can come and we can figure out what is going on."

Tamsin scrunched her face a little. "I don't entirely trust Dyson."

Lauren laughed. "Well Bo doesn't entirely trust you so I guess you two will have to figure something out."

Lauren turned and headed towards the stairs again to head up to bed. Tamsin watched her walk away not sure if she should follow or not seeing as how Lauren was basically bearing her teeth at her earlier so she stayed put. Half way up the short flight of stairs Lauren turned back to Tamsin with a small smile.

"Come on, might as well get some sleep."

Tamsin gave her a half smile and slowly followed her up the stairs. Once they were settled in bed Lauren snuggled into Tamsin like she'd done many times before and sighed tiredly as the taller woman wrapped one arm around her. Lauren was contentedly listening to Tamsin's heartbeat for a while until she felt the Valkyrie chuckling a bit. Lauren lifted her head and peered at the woman.

"Something funny?"

Tamsin looked down at her with a smirk. "So what exactly is a maybe/maybe not girlfriend/fuck-buddy and where can I find one?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. "Keep it up and you really will be asking that question."

Tamsin tightened her grip around the petite blonde and nuzzled Lauren's neck with her nose. "Come on Doc, why so serious?"

Lauren sighed. "Go to sleep."

Tamsin laughed. "Okay okay. Fine. But just one more question."

Lauren looked back over her shoulder. "What?"

Tamsin smiled cheekily. "So does this mean we're…you know…"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "We're what?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "What do you humans call it? Dating? Together? What is the clinical term here Doc?"

Lauren couldn't help it as she laughed and turned around to face Tamsin. She looked up at her thoughtfully. "Well, what do you want it to be?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I don't know…isn't that kind of your thing?"

Lauren rolled her eyes again. "You know, for someone so…_seasoned_…you're really bad at this stuff."

Tamsin nodded. "No shit. That's what I keep telling you."

Lauren laughed. "Okay, okay. Well…I mean we've slept together…"

Tamsin smirked. "Repeatedly."

Lauren nodded. "But we haven't really done much else that normal human couples do."

Tamsin looked confused. "Wait there's like a process for this? Because to be honest, the last time I was in this position was like the Victorian Era or something and I am _not_ doing that courting shit again."

Lauren laughed heartily. "Well, I think I'm glad to know there isn't any recent ex of yours that will try and kill me. However, yes there is a process to this…sort of."

Tamsin nodded. "Okay so what is it?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I want to partake in this process?"

Tamsin looked down at her with her own eyebrow raised and looked at the position they were in pointedly. "Really?"

Lauren smiled cheekily. "Okay, well normally, there would be a few awkward dates until both parties are comfortable enough to consider themselves in a relationship."

Tamsin looked skeptical. "And sex?"

Lauren laughed. "Is sometimes part of the deal and sometimes not…at least in the beginning."  
Tamisn shrugged. "Okay, so let's do it then."

Lauren looked confused. "Do what?"

Tamsin motioned between them. "Let's do the date thing."

Lauren giggled slightly. "Wow that was possibly the worst offer to go out with someone I've ever heard."

Tamsin frowned. "Hey, don't knock it til you try it Doc."

Lauren licked her lips and rolled Tamsin on her back as she laid on top of her gently and slowly leaned down to kiss her softly. "Hmm…well I'll agree with you there. I've tried it and I must say, it's pretty damn good."

Tamsin smirked as she brought her hands to rest on Lauren's hips. She looked up at the Doctor with a cheeky smile. "So does that mean you'll go on a date with me?"

Lauren nodded. "If you're truly asking, then yes. I will."

Tamsin grinned. "Okay, now…about the sex part…"

Lauren laughed as she nodded and leaned down to kiss Tamsin slowly as she let her body weight settle between the Valkyrie's legs. She knew she should probably be more mad at the taller blonde but something about the way Tamsin could go from guarded to completely vulnerable and slightly adorkable with her just did it for her. She'd have plenty of time to figure out the rest at a more non-naked time.

**_I realized as I was writing this how soft this Tamsin has become. Oh well…it's a nice change of pace for me from the show. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_All I can say about this chapter is #TeamHuman_

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

"Kenzi, _please_ be careful and _try_ not to break anything."

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she followed the blonde through the Dark Fae science lab. She looked at the various pieces of complicated equipment and sighed.

"Don't worry I remember. You break it you bought it. But can we hurry this up? This place gives me the creeps."

Lauren looked back at the young Russian with a raised eyebrow before looking around at the expansive lab. The Dark Fae lab was actually much more state-of-the-art than the Light Fae lab and Lauren knew it was more the surroundings that were creeping her out than the lab itself. Lauren had been happily surprised when she'd first visited the lab to see the Morrigan had spared no expense in ensuring they were fitted with the latest equipment and there were a few things Lauren had yet to test out simply because she didn't have time. The lab was like nerd heaven for her and she was seriously considering extending her days so she could tinker around with the various pieces of technology that made her geek-meter spin off the charts.

"This won't take long, don't worry."

Lauren led them over to one of the workstations and pointed for Kenzi to sit down and stay put while she gathered what she needed. Since she and Tamsin had met with Bo and Dyson and Tamsin had shared her suspicions about the Morrigan keeping secrets Bo decided they needed to be on full alert. That meant making sure Lauren and Kenzi always had someone with them, and in this case that meant each other. Tamsin didn't like Lauren going to the lab alone but she couldn't accompany the Doc as she was stuck working another case with Dyson and Bo had been summoned to meet with Trick so she wasn't available either. Kenzi had been voluntold she needed to accompany the blonde to the lab so she did so after making Tamsin promise to snag her a certain bottle of two-hundred year old champagne from Trick's study the next time they were at the Dahl. Tamsin had rolled her eyes in agreement and ensured the Goth that if Lauren returned unharmed that she would personally ensure Kenzi's alcoholic wishes came true.

"What are you getting anyway?"

Kenzi played with the heart rate machine sitting next to the work station and gave Lauren a semi-guilty look when she accidently flipped it on and the machine let out a loud beep indicating a flatline since it wasn't hooked up to a patient. Lauren walked over and shut off the machine while she looked at Kenzi with annoyance and amusement.

"Just some research I'd been doing recently. I think the samples may give us some information that might be useful."

"What kind of research?"

Lauren looked over at Kenzi with a raised eyebrow. The younger girl never showed any interest in her work so she was sure it was just Kenzi trying to pass the time. She looked back at the rack of samples she was flipping through.

"Actually it's Katya's DNA sample I got the last time she was here."

Kenzi's eyebrows shot up. "Doc, you runnin some kind of secret agent shit behind her back?"

Lauren laughed. "No, she voluntarily gave it to me. At the time I was trying to figure out what had made her sick, but now I think this might give us more than just that. If I can understand if there is any genetic difference between Katya and other Fae it might help us identify more about the Originals and if they are tied into these murders or not."

Kenzi looked impressed. "Well look at you gettin all sciency on this."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Isn't that what I kind of _do_ Kenzi?"

Kenzi nodded. "True. Okay well chop chop woman. Let's get whatever it is you need and get the hell out of here."

Lauren laughed as she pulled out the slides with the tissue samples she wanted and punched a few things into the computer to print out her reports.

"Dr. Lewis, what are you doing here?"

Lauren stood up at the intruder's voice and rolled her eyes slightly before turning to face her. "Dr. Blacker, I could ask you the same thing."

Emily smiled. "Well I was just meeting with the Morrigan, part of our peace project, you understand?"

Lauren glanced at the clock. "I wasn't aware the Morrigan took meetings at eight-o'clock at night."

She gave Emily a faux friendly smile and the fellow doctor just smirked in return. "Funny, I heard you've met with her at much later hours, so I didn't think it would be a problem with you."

Lauren narrowed her eyes but kept her smile in place. "No problem, just wondering why the Light doctor is stalking around the Dark lab is all."

Emily laughed. "I'd hardly call it stalking. I came down here to see if I left some notes behind and saw the light was on so I thought I'd come see who else kept odd hours."

Lauren nodded and glanced over at Kenzi before turning back to the Light doctor. "Well we're done here. Shall I walk you out?"

Emily looked over at Kenzi and peered at the small woman. "Don't tell me you're the muscle here to accompany Dr. Lewis?"

Kenzi looked up in annoyance. "Excuse me?"

Dr. Blacker smirked at Kenzi. "Well, I mean it's quite bold of you to accompany Dr. Lewis to the Dark lab so late at night. I mean, being human and all…"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "And your point is? You're both human."

Emily smiled. "Yes, but we are human's with a purpose, unlike you."

Kenzi stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Are we gonna have a problem here?"

Lauren looked over at Kenzi and put her hand up. "Come on Kenzi, let's go. I think we're done here."

Emily smirked. "Yes _Kenzi_ run along. I'm sure your owner is waiting for you."

Kenzi looked over at Dr. Blacker with an evil look in her eye. "What did you just say?"

Emily laughed. "What? It's true right? The Succubus owns you."

Kenzi took a step forward. "Look lady, no one _owns_ me."

Emily nodded sarcastically. "Fine, whatever you say. But let's be honest, in reality if it weren't for her you'd have been dead a long time ago."

Kenzi stared her down as Lauren took a few steps closer to Emily and spoke to her in a quiet but firm tone. "Dr. Blacker, I suggest you leave now before you say something that you _will_ regret later. I can assure you whatever ties you _think_ you have to the Morrigan or the Ash are superficial. I wouldn't rely on their alliances to save you should the need arise and I can _guarantee_ you if you continue on in the manner you are neither Kenzi nor I _can_ or _will_ do anything to stop Bo or Tamsin or any of the other Fae from finding you and making amends for your indiscretions."

Emily looked at her evenly for a second then scoffed. "Oh please, if you're trying to intimidate me Dr. Lewis your approach needs work. I can assure _you_ I am more connected than you or your pathetic Fae friends think. And believe _me_ Dr. Lewis, you will need more than the unaligned juvenile Succubus and the aging Valkyrie to save you or your infantile friend over there."

Kenzi took a step closer with her hands on her hips. "What did you just call me?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sorry, can't keep up with the adults talking darling?"

Kenzi cracked her knuckles and closed the distance between herself and the Light doctor. "Okay bitch I've had enough. It's go time."

Lauren had to literally push Kenzi back a step to stop her from bringing physical harm to the smug woman who was staring back at her with disdain. Lauren turned back to Emily with a cold stare and a firm but even tone.

"Dr. Blacker, while this has been entertaining and enlightening I think it's time for you to leave. And let me give you some advice, physician to physician. You've studied the Fae, you've read my research, you think you've learned all there is to learn in this world. Well let me give you the cold, hard truth. Reality is, you and I are as irreplaceable as the kitchen table so you should be cautious in your dealings with things you cannot fully comprehend. It may not seem like it, but it takes more than a brash attitude and a piece of paper to make you indispensable to their kind. You may think Kenzi and I are beneath you, you may think we're useless in this world, and to some extent you may be correct. However, be advised, as much as you may think these things about us, you should ask yourself what the purpose was for bringing _you_ into all this. There is nothing stopping Evony from ending your life in a heartbeat if it were her prerogative and no one would blink an eye. Perhaps your true role is to challenge me or perhaps it's simply to verify my work, but whatever the case once you have served your purpose you _will_ be disposed of. Keep that in mind as you navigate this world and tread lightly Doctor. _Very _lightly. For these so-called pathetic friends that Kenzi and I have made are our ties to this society that you will never have the benefit of experiencing."

With that she turned and walked out of the lab with Kenzi following slowly behind. When she got to the doorway Kenzi turned back to Dr. Blacker and gave her a sarcastic smile. "That's right. Who can't keep up now _darling_?" Kenzi laughed as she let the door slam behind her as she followed Lauren out of the lab. Once they reached the safety of Lauren's car Kenzi turned to the Doc with a wide smile.

"Holy shitballs who knew you had that in you? That was bad ass Doc!"

Lauren gripped the wheel in distress as she tried to control her breathing and not hyperventilate. She didn't especially enjoy confrontations, but when the need arose she knew how to handle herself. Still, she hated being _that_ person and she looked over at Kenzi with a small smile.

"Well, I don't think I want to have to be 'bad ass' again anytime soon."

Kenzi laughed and nodded as Lauren started the car and they headed back to the clubhouse to wait for the others to return. Back in the lab Dr. Blacker stood rooted to her spot as she thought about what Laure had said. She wasn't intimidated, simply because the blonde doctor just didn't pose any physical threat to her, but she knew Lauren's words had struck a nerve. She shook her head and gathered up what she had come to the lab for and made her way out of the lab quickly, suddenly not feeling at all comfortable about being in the Dark Fae compound alone.

**_So…what did you think of the doctor vs doctor showdown? I don't really think Lauren would have been a 'fighter' so to speak so she had to do her damage with her words. Also, #TeamHuman is seriously my favorite pairing in the show so it was fun having them together. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Just a update of our main cast…no plot development, just character fluff_

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 12**

"Lauren come on…"

Tamsin groaned as she leaned against the door frame of Lauren's bedroom. It was Wednesday night and the pair were getting ready to head out to a night of relaxation and their first official date. It had been almost two weeks since Lauren had put the verbal smack down on Dr. Blacker and since that time she'd spent all her time working on the samples she'd retrieved from the Dark Fae lab that night.

In that time Tamsin's case load seemed to fall off a bit thankfully and the Valkyrie had been pulling good girlfriend duty in keeping Lauren company at her loft while she was working. Tamsin wouldn't admit it but she kind of enjoyed lounging on the couch while Lauren worked at her makeshift lab set up in the dining area or simply flipping through a magazine in bed while Lauren typed away on her laptop. It was all kinds of domestic and she was beginning to really appreciate the simple times she was getting with the doctor.

The one downside however is that since Lauren had been so busy, and Tamsin still wasn't completely out of the doghouse, there had been no naked times between them since the night she'd come by to apologize to Lauren. Most nights Tamsin fell asleep on the couch after she got bored enough with whatever was on television or she passed out with an arm lightly wrapped around Lauren's lap in bed while the blonde gave her a smile as she continued working. It was all getting a bit much for Tamsin and she really felt like she was going to go insane if she didn't have some happy time soon.

It also didn't help that since they had become so instantaneously domesticated Lauren's comfort level with the Valkyrie had increased as well. This meant she would sometimes walk out of the bathroom after taking a shower in either just her towel or in nothing but her underwear as she fetched her sleeping clothes and she wasn't always so cognizant to make sure she was properly dressed when making them breakfast in the morning leaving Tamsin wound up all day. So when Lauren told her she'd made reservations for them for dinner that night Tamsin was hopeful the dry spell was over.

Lauren had laughed when Tamsin seemed enthusiastic about their night out and she assured Tamsin that she had very much appreciated the way she'd handled Lauren being so wrapped up in her work and she intended to show her just how appreciative she was sometime soon. Even though Tamsin had been the one to suggest they do the 'date thing' Lauren knew she probably had no clue what to do so Lauren spared her the stress over it and went ahead and made reservations. She picked a nicer restaurant nearby that she figured Tamsin would like and told her to pick her up at seven so they could make their reservation. It was by no means a suit-and-tie kind of place, but it was definitely a step above the beer and chicken wings they'd get at the Dahl.

When Tamsin had arrived she'd presented Lauren with a single rose, which was Kenzi's gentle recommendation, and when Lauren accepted the flower with a shy smile and a blush Tamsin made a mental note to but Kenzi something nice – read a big bottle of alcohol. Tamsin had let her eyes rake over the human doctor with a predatory gaze as she took in the simple black dress the doctor was wearing. Lauren gave Tamsin the once over and a sly smile as well and took her time appreciating the tight fitted slacks and deep red top the Valkyrie was wearing. She'd invited Tamsin in while she finished touching up her makeup and Tamsin had immediately started trying to convince the doctor to stay in for the night but the doctor wasn't having any of it. She finished checking her makeup and stood up as she grabbed her scarf and guided Tamsin downstairs and out the door. As they were walking to Lauren's car she looked over at the taller blonde and put her hand on Tamsin's arm to stop her. Tamsin turned back to her with a surprised look and Lauren just smiled at her.

"Thank you for tonight."

Tamisn smiled and nodded but didn't say anything as she turned to continue walking but Lauren stopped her again and looked up at her with a playful smile.

"And this is a _human_ restaurant…so behave."

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she nodded and smirked down at the woman on her arm as she pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I make no promises."

Lauren laughed and nodded and continued leading them towards her BMW. She threw the keys to Tamsin to let her drive and smiled as Tamsin scooted over to hold the door open and steal a kiss from the doc before getting her tucked in the car safely before sliding into the drivers seat. The restaurant was only about twenty minutes away and Lauren rolled her eyes when Tamsin prided herself in being able to get them there in ten.

_At the crack shack_

"Why isn't Lauren answering her phone?"

Bo looked annoyed as she threw her phone down on the table. Kenzi saddled up next to her at the counter and munched on a piece of pizza absentmindedly.

"Isn't tonight date night?"

"What?" Bo looked at Kenzi with a confused face.

Kenzi shrugged as she munched on her dinner. "Yeah I think they went to La Pietra tonight."

Bo looked down. "Oh. Wait, since when do they go on dates?"

Kenzi eyed her friend curiously. "Uh honey what did you think they did?"

Bo shrugged. "I don't know."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around the Succubus as she leaned over and looked at her thoughtfully. "You know this is your fault right?"

"What?" Bo gave Kenzi an evil glare as she pushed Kenzi's arm off her shoulder causing the younger girl to laugh.

"I mean you've been doing that boomerang thing between her and Dyson for years. Of course she's going to be interested when someone new comes along."

Bo shot her a 'look.' "Did it have to be Tamsin?"

Kenzi shrugged. "Why not? Far as I can see Tamsin's always had the doc's best interest in mind and besides…she treats her well so what's the problem?"

Bo huffed a bit. "Fine. She's a perfect specimen of girlfriend material. Wait…do you think they're actually a _couple_?"

Kenzi gave her a strange look and nodded slowly as Bo put her head in her hands. Dyson walked into the clubhouse with an extra gooey cheese pizza and stopped when he saw the pair.

"Uh trouble in paradise?"

Kenzi looked over at him and her eyes lit up as she saw the new pizza. She walked over and plucked it from his hands as she motioned for him to enter further into the room. He took a seat across from Bo at the counter and leaned forward on his elbows.

"So what's going on ladies?"

Bo looked up at him with a pout on his face. "Lauren and Tamsin are on a date."  
Dyson looked at Kenzi slowly with wide eyes as if to say 'is she crazy?' then back at Bo with a small smile. "Yeah, and?"

Bo looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Dyson looked almost scared to answer. "No not really. Turns out she's a pretty good detective and partner."

Kenzi laughed and shook her head as she inhaled another piece of pizza. Sometimes Bo could be really dense when it came to those around her and now, was definitely one of those times.

_At the restaurant _

"Can I _help _you?"

Tamsin was glaring at the server who had stayed by the table a bit too long to chat the blonde doctor up while she had been in the restroom. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood at her full five foot ten in height easily towering over the shorter server. The young brunette gave her an odd look she stood up from where she had been kneeling by the table and backed away slowly as Tamsin watched her leave with a glaring eye and sat down opposite the doctor again with a smile on her face like nothing happened. Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Now was that necessary?"

Tamsin shrugged and Lauren laughed at her reaction as she rolled her eyes and took another bite of her dessert. Dinner had been mostly uneventful and Lauren really appreciated Tamisn's effort to have a good time with her and she had to admit the Valkyrie did the 'courting thing' pretty well. She was genuinely happy, polite to the staff (except for the poor server who hung around a little too long), and was honestly interested in what Lauren was talking about even though the doctor knew there were certain things she brought up that were a little outside of Tamsin's grasp. She got caught up talking about work a bit too much and she just smiled as Tamsin grinned back at her and nodded at the appropriate intervals.

The check came and the wine bottles were empty so the pair decided it was time to call it a night. They walked back to Lauren's car arm in arm and Tamsin only stopped once to make a comment to a guy on the street who had the audacity to whistle and comment at them when they passed. Lauren tugged her back gently when Tamsin went to turn and move in the guys direction but Lauren shook her head telling Tamsin he was probably just drunk and to let it go.

They arrived back at Lauren's loft and Tamsin opened Lauren's door for her and helped her out of the car with ease. They walked up to Lauren's door and Tamsin looked at her expectantly but Lauren surprised her when she turned and kissed her gently before saying goodnight.

"Wait what?"

Lauren laughed as she stopped Tamsin from entering. "I normally don't have sleepovers onthe first date."

Tamsin's eyes bugged out of her head as Lauren smiled and winked and went into the loft with a soft laugh. Tamsin stood on the porch and stared at the door with complete disbelief on her face as she stood there trying to figure out what happened. She huffed and turned to walk back to her truck slowly. About half way there she stopped and a big grin crossed her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keychain with Lauren's key on it and she turned back to the loft with determination on her face. When she entered the loft loudly she was met with a human doctor wearing what appeared to be just a silk robe and holding a bottle of wine. Lauren smirked at the obviously worked up Valkrie.

"What took you so long?"

**_Like I said before, I wanted to make this story more character driven instead of plot driven which is why I'm doing more of these non-plot related chapters. Hope it works, but if not just let me know and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 13**

"Okay and then you turn it like this…hahaha well almost…"

Lauren looked up at Tamsin with a humorous smile and laughed at Tamsin's 'concentration face,' It was early on Thursday morning and the pair had decided to make breakfast to replenish their bodies after their marathon session last night. Well, actually Lauren had decided to make breakfast and the Valkyrie decided she wanted an impromptu lesson. This mainly consisted of her making a mess of whatever Lauren was trying to do while at the same time coping a feel on the blonde doctor as she whenever she bent over to grab something out of the fridge or reached up to get a bowl or pan. Lauren had tried to scold her about trying to get frisky in the kitchen but Tamsin just shrugged and said then maybe she should put on something more than just her oversized t-shirt and underwear.

Making good on her promise, Lauren had definitely shown Tamsin just how appreciative she'd been for her patience over the past few weeks. Sometime after the fourth or fifth round of their extracurricular activities the two were finally ready to pass out and as Lauren watched Tamsin fall asleep first with a peaceful look on her face she smiled and felt as though the weight she'd been carrying around for the past few months of stress and guilt and worry about this whole situation had finally been lifted. Tamsin had proven she was capable of being in a committed relationship and Lauren found herself truly happy that she had stolen the heart of the woman lying next to her.

Back to reality though, Lauren sighed as she looked at the mess in the kitchen and just shook her head at the thought of how long it would take to clean up. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she actually found someone who was a worse cook than Bo. They had started with eggs and bacon which went semi-smoothly save for Tamsin almost mixing in chunks of shell as she beat the eggs and then almost burning her hand as she reached for the bacon unaware that the meat product would splash a bit of oil as it fried therefore making a fork or tongs a necessity when cooking it. They had moved on to pancakes and Lauren was seriously regretting the decision as she looked at the two messy pans that were in the sink. Tamsin couldn't quite understand when the appropriate time to flip the pancake was and the remains of that were now stuck to two of her favorite non-stick pans.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Tamsin shrugged as she walked over to the door to see who decided to stop by unannounced that morning. She opened the door and rolled her eyes a bit. Of course.

"Visitors…"

She motioned for Bo and Kenzi to enter and laughed as the younger girl went to the kitchen and plopped down at the counter and fished some bacon off of the plate it was cooling off on. Lauren looked a bit panicked as she looked down and realized her state of undress and not-so-discreetly made her way upstairs to put some pants on. Bo rolled her eyes as she joined Kenzi at the counter and stole the piece of bacon that Kenzi had snagged.

"So what brings you two by this morning?"

Tamsin gave them a faux friendly smile as she went back to watching the pancake that was now slightly burning as it sat in the pan. She used the spatula to fish it out of the hot surface and smiled at her accomplishment. Lauren had returned by that point and had to stop for a second at the odd scene in front of her. Her ex and her roommate were sitting at the counter while her current was cooking. Yes, Lauren decided she'd stepped into an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Let me do that…"

She ushered Tamsin out of the kitchen for fear of losing any more of her cookware and proceeded to start another round of pancakes for the group. As she poured the batter into the hot surface she looked over at Bo and Kenzi expectantly.

"So what's going on this morning guys?"

"We got a visit from Dr. Bitchface last night. Seems she's been playing secret agent herself."

Lauren looked at Kenzi with a confused face and raised her eyebrow in question. Kenzi pulled out a file and put it on the counter as she reached for a plate and began scooping a healthy portion of eggs onto it. Lauren wiped her hands and picked up the file to scan its contents quickly. She looked up confused.

"These are all of Bo's lab results."

Bo nodded and munched on a piece of bacon thoughtfully. "Do you have any idea why she would be looking at those?"

Lauren shook her head 'no' and handed the file over to Tamsin who rolled her eyes slightly and opened it with little interest. The contents were pretty standard: blood work, listing of the treatment history that Lauren had been helping her with, notes on her feeding patterns etc.

She shut the file and set it down with a shrug. "Maybe she's just doing her homework on the chosen one over here?"

Bo looked at her skeptically. "Yeah but why? And why now?"

Tamsin shrugged and went back to eating her burnt pancake. Lauren plated a few pancakes for Bo and Kenzi and Tamsin grumbled slightly at the fact that they got 'the good ones' while she had to eat what she made. Lauren rolled her eyes and poured more batter into the pan to make Tamsin her own stack of pancakes. Bo and Kenzi ate the fluffy breakfast food in silence for a few seconds before Kenzi looked up with a curious gaze.

"Do you guys think she's planning some kind of evil ass plot for the Morrigan?"

"I doubt it. Bitch is ballsy but I don't think she'd go that far."

Bo gave Tamsin an unsure gaze as she thought about that statement. True, the Morrigan would stop at no end to get whatever it is she wanted but the question remained, what did she want?

Lauren looked at Bo with a knowing look. "I think you need to talk to Trick."

Bo looked confused. "Why?"

Lauren sighed. "Because more than anyone if there is something going on he would probably know. I mean he did serve as the Blood King for a long time and as Katya had told us, somehow he's mixed up in all of this. I think it's time Bo…"

Bo pushed her pancakes around her plate slowly. She had known for a while that she needed to have a hard discussion with him but she really didn't want to nor did she know how to broach the subject with him. Tamsin waived off Lauren's comment.

"No, I don't think so. If Bo goes to him now we've played all of our cards. Best bet is to figure out whatever the Morrgian is planning and beat her at her own game."

Kenzi looked suspicious. "Why do you have such an interest in Bo not finding out more from Trick?"

Tamsin shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't. But if it were me, I would keep my friends close and my enemies closer ya know?"

Bo gave her a hard stare. "Trick isn't the enemy."

Tamsin smirked. "Of course not."

Bo went to open her mouth but was cut off by Lauren. "Well Tamisn, either way I do think Trick would be helpful in this situation. We need someone who knows what's going on…"

Tamsin looked at Bo and Lauren and Kenzi who were all giving her annoyed stares as if she would argue with them again. Tamsin sighed and took a bite of her food. "What about Dyson?"

Bo sat up straighter. "What about _him_?"

Tamsin didn't even glance over at her as she took a sip of her coffee and wiped her mouth with her hand. "Well if I do recall he knew something or other about all this. Maybe he can shed some light on what's going on?"

Bo seemed to contemplate this as Kenzi looked at her carefully. "You gonna be okay digging up dirt from him?"

Bo nodded. "I'll give him a call later. If he does know anything I'm sure he'd share it with us."

Tamsin snorted. "Yeah because he's been _so_ forthcoming up to this point."

Bo set her fork down with a loud _clank_ and gave Tamsin a hard look. "And what does that mean?"

Tamsin looked over at her calmly and raised an eyebrow at Bo's statement. "What I _mean_ is that while we were chasing our tails in France he knew more than he was letting on and it took us nearly _dying_ for him to cough up any info. Or did you forget about that little detail?"

Bo stood up and shoved herself away from the counter top roughly. She crossed her arms and stood in front of Tamsin with a glare in her eye. "Funny thing, same could be said about you. I mean until Lauren started working for the Morrigan none of us had ever heard of you. So I could ask you what _your_ purpose is for being here is?"

Tamsin looked up at her slowly and stood up silently as she glared down at the Succubus who was giving her the harshest of looks she could muster. Kenzi's eyes went wide and she looked at Tamsin and Bo before glancing over at Lauren who had the same nervous expression on her face. Kenzi got up and got in between the two and tried to push them apart.

"Okay, before any blood is shed how about we all calm down and enjoy this wonderful food?"

Tamsin ignored her as she glared down at Bo. "Watch yourself Succubus. Like it or not _I'm_ not the one you need to be concerned about. Now, if this is about _other_ things then I'm sure you and I can find a way to handle this once and for all."

She'd glanced over at Lauren while she was speaking and Bo followed her gaze slightly before turning back to her with electric blue eyes. Kenzi yelped a bit before ducking out of the way knowing in this state, Bo had little control over her decision making process. Tamsin smirked smugly down at the younger Fae and she squared her shoulders as she glared down at her but didn't contort her face into her Valkyrie stare just yet.

Bo took a step closer to Tamsin and looked up at her with a menacing look. "I would wipe that smirk off your face if I were you. Let me make it clear to you that whatever you _think_ about this situation you're wrong."

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest. "Am I? I told you when I first met you it was clear you were trying to mark your territory and from what I can tell, nothing's changed there."

Bo glared up at her. "You're wrong."

Tamsin laughed sarcastically. "Okay sure. Don't think I don't know how much it kills you that her world doesn't revolve around_ you_ any longer."

Bo growled lowly as Lauren stepped around the counter and put her hand on Tamsin's arm. "Okay enough. Stop it you two. This is getting ridiculous."

Bo glanced at Lauren for a few seconds and she felt her eyes change back to their deep brown color as she nodded slowly. Tamsin uncrossed her arms and sighed as she sat down slowly all the while never taking her eyes off the Succubus. Kenzi looked impressed at Lauren's ability to defuse the situation and she resumed eating her breakfast with a smirk on her face. As much as Bo could try and deny it Kenzi knew she was still deeply in lurve with the doc. Lauren sighed as she picked up her plate and started eating the now cold pancakes that were on it. She chewed thoughtfully as she looked at the two powerful Fae with an even gaze.

"I think Tamsin may have a point, but Bo you do need to find out what Dyson knows. If we can get some information I can contact Katya to see if she can help us figure out what all is going on. But from now on you two need to play nice, understood?"

Bo and Tamsin both nodded silently causing Kenzi to laugh. "Wow doc, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

Lauren rolled her eyes and finished eating her food. The rest of breakfast passed without incident and Bo and Kenzi left after helping Lauren clean up the destroyed kitchen. After they were gone Tamsin sat at the countertop with a guilty look on her face. She knew she'd overstepped with Bo and she was most certain she was going to hear about it. Lauren finished putting the last of the dishes away and she walked over to where Tamsin was sitting and put her hands on the taller blonde's shoulders as she sighed.

"Why do you feel the need to make this a point of contention every time Bo is around?"

Tamsin looked up at her carefully. "She started it."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Really? Well you didn't need to add to it. I asked you before to please stop with Bo."

Tamsin sighed as she brought her hands up to Lauren's hips and rested them there lightly. "I know."

Lauren laughed. "And?"

Tamsin scrunched her face. "Fine. Fine. I'll leave her alone."

Lauren raised an eyebrow knowing full well she probably wouldn't. Lauren leaned down and kissed Tamsin softly who froze at the sudden movement then smiled into the kiss as she gripped Lauren's hips tighter. Lauren pulled back and looked at her seriously. "I'm being honest Tamsin. You can't keep picking fights with her."

Tamsin nodded. "Okay. If baby Fae starts up I'll make nice."

Lauren laughed and nodded as she leaned in for another kiss. She was sure this feud between the two would never go away but for the time being she could live with the fact that Tamsin was at least willing to try.

**_Just another something to move them along. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Sorry it's short but I promise it's worth it...I hope =)_

_I know I've voiced this before…but I just can't with the show right now. What the heck is going on?_

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

"Hmm…"

Lauren smiled a she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's shoulders to hold her closer. Tamsin smiled down at her and continued rocking her hips slowly against the shorter blonde as the two shared quiet kisses and loving glances. It was Saturday night and Tamsin had surprised Lauren by picking her up earlier and taking her out to the pier where they shared hot dogs and sodas and much needed goofy laughter. Tamsin had been wanting to do something fun with Lauren but with all of the craziness that was surrounding them she didn't know exactly what that could be, so she settled on an impromptu night out.

It had made her happy to see the doctor so carefree and she definitely didn't mind when the doc snuggled into her side as the temperature got cooler along the water's edge. The pair had wandered down to the edge of the pier where it was a bit more secluded and sat watching the waves in peaceful silence. Tamsin had resigned herself to the fact that she was _in love_ with the human but now she was having a panic attack about what to do with this information. She had never loved anyone or really anything in any of her lifetimes and it was all very scary and new to her. Not wanting to seem like a total noob, she hadn't quite gotten around to telling Lauren how she felt yet either, although she was pretty sure the doc knew how she felt. Even Kenzi had made offhand comments about how happy the pair looked which usually earned a groan from Bo and a smirk from Dyson.

Dyson.

The one guy Tamsin felt she could open up to if things were different, but with the craziness of the situation Tamsin knew she couldn't give him any indication she had a weakness, especially if he was involved with the whole Morrigan/Trick plot thing. For once, Tamsin really wished she could have a person to go to with this kind of stuff as it was more complicated in her opinion than all of the Fae laws and history she'd ever experienced.

The other thing that was making her edgy was the fact that the Morrigan had seemed to be snooping around more than normal. Just the other day she'd gotten a call from Evony inquiring about the whereabouts of the doctor when Tamsin knew good and well that Evony knew Lauren was at the Dark Fae lab. It was starting to piss her off more than creep her out and if the Morrigan kept up at the rate she was going Tamsin knew she would eventually end up confronting the woman.

"Ahhh…"

Lauren was moaning softly in Tamsin's ear as the Valkyrie continued her gentle movements of her hips. They were lying in bed at Tamsin's apartment, which oddly enough was the first time Lauren had seen the place since she'd met the woman months ago. It was as if Tamsin had kept it separate from her time with the doctor, as her place of sanctuary, but when they were driving home from the pier Tamsin realized she was heading to her place instead of the doctor's loft.

She made a joke out of it saying it was closer and since they were freezing they should just get 'warmed up' as soon as possible but Lauren knew better. She didn't say anything as the Dark Fae navigated her way through the streets on the other side of town and when they pulled up to her apartment Tamsin had been mildly shocked at how normal it looked. Lauren took in the vanilla looking furnishings and pieces of decoration that were scattered throughout and she smiled at how un-Tamisn like the place really was. It was as if she was expecting something closer to Bo's clubhouse or something, but Lauren found some contentment in knowing Tamsin lived in a regular place just like she did.

After a short tour of the multi-level apartment Tamsin had made her bedroom the last stop and she gently pulled Lauren inside and into her very inviting bed. It never ceased to amaze Lauren how gentle and careful Tamsin was with her and she found herself becoming more confident in their relationship each day. She'd laughed when Tamisn nervously hovered around her as she was showing her the apartment and finally put the taller blonde out of her misery by pulling her down on the bed in a heated kiss that soon led to the removal of clothing leaving the two women with nothing but skin to skin contact under Tamsin's expensive comforter.

Tamsin kissed along Lauren's neck and collarbone as she brought one hand down to lightly tease Lauren's nipple to a hardened peak. Tamsin could never get enough of the sounds the doctor made when they were in the midst of sexy times and she wanted to take full advantage of their seclusion tonight. Lauren groaned softly as Tamsin worked her sensitive bud with skilled fingers and rocked her hips a little more firmly into the Valkyrie as a sign of appreciation for her ministrations. Not being satisfied with her fingers doing all the work, Tamsin slowly kissed her way down the doctor's body until she reached the now hard tip and slowly wrapped her mouth around the pink bud as she moaned at Lauren wrapping her hands in her hair tightly.

Tamsin had initially thought Lauren was more the pillow-queen type but she was quickly educated on just how wrong she was and she loved that Lauren could be so firm and forceful with her when she wanted to be. Tamsin let her tongue make circles around the tip as she felt Lauren pull on her hair lightly and grind her hips again, this time on Tamsin's stomach due to their current position. Lauren hummed softly as Tamsin bit her gently and she closed her eyes in pleasure as she let the Valkyrie worship every curve and angle of her body.

Tamsin switched sides and was rewarded with another moan from the doctor as she worked her other nipple into the same state she'd left the other one in. Lauren was starting to pant lightly at the feeling but Tamsin knew she was far from the height of her arousal. It was a game to her and she loved to play it and from the sounds Lauren was making, the human didn't mind participating at all.

Lauren reached down and gently pulled Tamsin's face up to hers as she leaned up for a gentle kiss. She smiled into the kiss when Tamsin seemed to settle her body down on top of hers immediately in response to the action and she laughed at Tamsin's goofy smile she got in return. Lauren rolled them over carefully and sat up a bit as she straddled the powerful Fae and looked down at her with a soft stare. Lauren ran her hands along Tamsin's toned stomach and smiled as the muscles under her fingertips flexed in reaction to her touch. She leaned down and trailed her tongue along the faint outline of the muscles under Tamsin's skin and she smiled as Tamsin sighed softly and let her arms fall lazily to her side.

It always amazed Lauren at how easily Tamsin let her guard down when they were in bed together and tonight held a certain level of closeness she hadn't felt from the Valkyrie before. It was as if the taller woman was completely vulnerable to her and Lauren felt herself swell with emotion knowing how far they had come in such a short amount of time. Sure, a few life and death situations probably expedited their connection, but nonetheless Lauren knew this was all a bit overwhelming for her lover and she was happy that Tamsin didn't pull away in spite of it.

Lauren sat back up and looked down at Tamsin with a small smile. She smirked a bit as she ground her hips lightly causing the taller blonde to gasp and give her a smirk in return. It was all part of the dance they did and both women were probably getting more enjoyment out of it than they really should have. Lauren resumed running her hands along Tamsin's toned stomach and Tamsin let her hands wander up Lauren's legs to settle on her thighs with a light grip.

Lauren knew emotionally that she was at the point of no return with Tamsin and she was okay with it, and that terrified her a bit. After spending her entire existence over the past few years just trying to stay alive and safe in the Fae world, then meeting and falling for Bo and then having her world turned upside down by the god forsaken triangle she'd been in with Bo and Dyson it was all a bit much for her to comprehend. If someone had told her a few years ago that she would be in bed with a thousand year old Valkyrie who was more powerful than almost anyone she'd ever met she would have laughed her ass off. Now, however, she couldn't picture herself anywhere else.

As Lauren reached down and entered Tamsin firmly but gently she watched the woman below her respond to the simple act in amazement. For all of the things Tamsin was good at, understanding and expressing her feelings was not one of them. Like Bo, she often expressed herself best in non-verbal ways but the difference between the Valkyrie and the Succubus is that Tamsin was able to fully let her guard down around Lauren while Bo often did what she thought was best in order to protect the human. It's not to say one method was better than the other, but Lauren found herself responding to Tamsin's approach much better than she had with Bo.

As Lauren moved inside of her she noticed how Tamsin's gaze stayed on hers even though her body was responding with reckless abandon. As Lauren felt Tamsin working towards completion by the distinct tightening around her fingers that she's come to crave from the Valkyrie, Lauren leaned down and kissed Tamsin gently letting her tongue and teeth express to the woman how much she cared for her.

Tamsin brought her hands up to Lauren's face and held it in place lightly as her body moved on its own accord to the rhythm Lauren had set. Tamsin smiled up at Lauren through a lust filled gaze and when she froze in pleasure as her body began its series of spasms and twitches that let Lauren know her mission had been accomplished Tamsin couldn't help but laugh lightly at the proud look on Lauren's face. It was another thing Tamsin found so adorable about Lauren and as she leaned up to kiss her the look in Lauren's eyes told her she heard everything the Valkyrie didn't say. She heard the whispers of _I'll protect you_ and _I care about you_ but most of all, Tamsin knew that Lauren knew she heard the most important one of all. _I love you._

**_So many feels…gah what am I doing to myself with this story? LOL I kind of wished they would explore CopDoc on the show because I think there could be some gold in those two playing off of each other. But, like everything else crazy that the fans want, this will never happen. Oh well…that's why we have FF right? =) Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 15**

"Bo, come in…"

The Morrigan gave Bo an evil smile and motioned for her to enter the well-lit office. Bo entered and followed the Morrigan over to the couches as she sat down with a curious look on her face. Earlier she'd gotten a call from the Dark Fae leader asking her to stop by the office with promises of some very interesting news. She told the Succubus to be sure to come alone as she was certain that Bo wouldn't want an audience for what she was about to hear.

Bo sat down and gave Evony an annoyed stare. "What do you want?"

Evony laughed and poured some scotch for them do drink. "Can't a girl just see how her favorite Succubus is doing?"

Bo rolled her eyes as she accepted the scotch from Evony. "I'm the _only_ Succubus you know, and I'd hardly call you a _girl_…"

She sipped the amber liquid and looked at the Morrigan expectantly. Evony laughed and took a big sip of her drink before setting it down and standing to saunter over to her desk. She reached down into one of the drawers and pulled out a file that she brought back over to the young Fae. She set the file down on the table and slid it over to Bo as she looked at her mischievously. Bo picked up the file and opened it to view the contents quickly. It was a bunch of gibberish that didn't make any sense to her and she raised an eyebrow at Evony.

"If this is supposed to mean something to me then I think you give me too much credit. Maybe you should have called Lauren and she can help you with this."

Evony laughed loudly and leaned back as she crossed her legs. "Sweetie, trust me, Dr. Lewis has already seen this."

Bo looked confused. She looked back down at the papers in the file but they were a series of words and numbers that made no sense to her, they might have well have been in German for all she cared.

Evony looked at Bo for a second before looking past Bo and smirking. "Perhaps my colleague can help you…"

Bo turned and looked confused as she looked at the figure entering the office. "Emily…what are you doing here? I thought you worked for the Light?"

Dr. Blacker smiled and took a seat next to Bo as she accepted a drink from Evony. She took a sip and made a slight face at the taste before turning to Bo and giving her a smirk. "I do, but I'm an entrepreneur Bo. So when I discovered working for the Dark was far more lucrative I made myself available for some freelance work."

Bo raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she turned back to Evony. "I don't get it. What do you want with me?"

Evony leaned forward and grinned. "Honey, I'm going to do you a favor and show you the Dark are really on your side. I mean wouldn't you agree it's time someone told you about all the _shit_ your so called friends are hiding from you…"

_At the Dahl_

"Trick? TRICK?"

Bo entered the establishment and immediately started yelling for the barkeep. He came around the edge of the bar and looked at her with confusion.

"Bo, what is going on?"

Bo looked at him in frustration. "I call sanctuary."

Trick looked perplexed. "What?"

Bo folded her arms and stood up straight. "You heard me."

Trick sighed and looked at Dyson who was seated at the bar top and he nodded. "Okay everyone out."

Dyson ushered everyone out and ran into Lauren and Tamsin who were walking in to meet Kenzi and Jeff for a drink. Lauren put her hand on Dyson's forearm. "What's going on?"

Dyson shrugged and nodded towards Bo who motioned for them to enter. Bo glanced up at Kenzi who was looking back and forth between them and Jeff nervously. Dyson walked over to the human. "Sorry man, you gotta go."

Jeff looked confused. "What?"

Kenzi stood and dragged him by the hand. "Look it's a long, long story that I promise I will tell you one day when we're really _really_ drunk okay?"

She basically pushed him out the door and Dyson locked the door from the inside to keep anyone else from entering. He walked back over to where Bo had walked to and looked at her expectantly. "What's going on Bo?"

She glared up at him and at all the members that were there in turn. Well except for Kenzi, she didn't glare at Kenzi.

Tamsin rolled her eyes as she looked at the Succubus. "Okay you got your sanctuary now what do you want?"

Bo growled and set the file she had gotten from the Morrigan down on the table. She slammed her hand down on it as she stared at the Valkyrie. "Why don't you tell me…or did the Morrigan not give you that part of your assignment yet?"

Tamisn's eyebrows went up in surprise and confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Bo snarled at her. "How long have you known there was a bounty on my head Tamsin?"

Lauren looked at Tamsin with uncertainty. "What?"

Tamsin waived her off and stared back at Bo. "It doesn't matter does it? I mean that's over now so you don't need to worry your pretty little head."

Bo looked at her exasperatedly. "So you DID know? Jeez Tamsin, we could have really been in danger. We could have gotten hurt."

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "But you didn't and now apparently you're going to be the queen bee so like I said, what's the big deal?"

Lauren looked at Tamsin cautiously. "Who put the bounty on Bo?"

Tamsin looked over at her tiredly. "The Wanderer."

Lauren and Dyson looked confused but Trick looked up in surprise. "That's not possible…"

Tamsin folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "But it is."

Trick took a few steps closer to her and stared up at her in anger. "You should have come to me with this Tamsin. You are messing with things you don't understand."

Lauren looked up at Trick's statement but didn't say anything as Tamsin towered over him. "In case you forgot old man you're Light Fae. I don't have to come to you with _shit_. And secondly, I know exactly what I'm dealing with or did you forget I know all about your history and am just as old as your sire over here?"

Tamsin glared at Dyson who looked at her carefully but not saying anything. Bo slammed her hand on the table again. "So tell me Tamsin, was your job to use Lauren to get close to me or was she just a side perk of the job?"

_SLAP_

Everyone looked at Lauren who had slapped Bo hard across the face. It shocked everyone, including the doctor herself, who glared at Bo with disgust. "I understand you're upset Bo, but unless you tell us what's going on we can't help you."

Bo rubbed her cheek where Lauren had hit her and looked at her with a glare. "Always the philanthropist aren't you _doctor_. I bet she never told you it was the Morrigan's suggestion she take you to bed?"

Dyson stepped forward and looked at Bo with a cautious frown on his face. "Bo, stop. What's going on?"

Bo turned to him with a snarl. "Don't Dyson, you're not exactly innocent in all this either. You should have come to me when you knew we were in danger."

Dyson looked at her calmly. "Bo, I couldn't. It would have been more dangerous if you knew than if you didn't."

Bo glared at him. "We almost DIED Dyson…how much more dangerous can that have gotten?"

Trick looked up at him angrily. "WHAT?"

Dyson huffed a bit. "They were attacked when we were in France."

Lauren looked at the file that Bo had brought with her. "What is that?"

Bo threw it across the table at her. "Seems you were keeping secrets of your own. What are you working on Lauren?"

Lauren opened the folder and saw her research detailed on the paper. She looked up at Bo. "Where did you get this?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "The Morrigan. Funny, I couldn't understand it but Dr. Blacker was all too happy to help explain it to me."

Lauren looked up in confusion. "Emily? What was she doing there?"

Bo looked at Lauren calmly. "Helping me get answers. Just like the Morrigan did. About who I am, about what my destiny is. About why you all have been keeping so much from me."

Everyone looked at Bo in concern. Well except for Tamsin. "Oh get over it. Look, you don't think people were doing what they needed with your best interest in mind? God Bo, you really don't get it do you? Yes, all this _shit_ has been for you, but don't you ask yourself _why_?"

Bo crossed her arms again. "Well it doesn't matter. Because from now on, I'm doing things on my own."

She turned and walked out the door in anger leaving everyone to look at each other in confusion. They had no idea what set the young Fae off and they didn't know what her next move was going to be. It wasn't going to be a fun next few weeks, but they needed to get a handle on it and on Bo otherwise chaos would surely ensue.

_Back at the Morrigan's office_

"You think she believed it?"

Emily smirked. "I think she was too dumb not to."

Evony smiled. "Good. Well doctor, you served your purpose, and I am a woman of my word. Here you go."

Evony handed Dr. Blacker a file that contained the whereabouts of her family and transportation arrangements to get there. Emily nodded and took the file scanning its contents quickly. She left the office quickly before the crazy bitch changed her mind and as she was leaving she hoped she would never come across the Fae ever again.

Evony looked down at her drink and smiled. The simplest plan of divide and conquer ever and if everything went according to plan, she would rule side by side with the king once and for all.

**_And plot. Yes, I stretched it a bit and yes I kind of let season 4 Bo bleed through, but I promise I will unravel more about this as the chapters unfold so don't give up on the erratic nature of this chapter LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16**

Lauren and Tamsin drove back to Lauren's place in a contented silence. Tamsin kept glancing over at Lauren as she drove not really knowing what the blonde was thinking at the moment. After Bo's little outburst at the Dahl the group stuck around for a bit longer trying to figure out what was wrong with the Succubus. Apparently Tamsin's theory of Bo just being 'bat shit crazy' wasn't the popular one so she sat there listening to Lauren and Dyson and Trick try and make some sense out of what is going on.

They'd all decided to sleep on it tonight and try and reason with Bo tomorrow and Kenzi promised to keep them informed if Bo displayed any more insane behavior at home later that evening. Tamsin and Lauren had left quietly and the two blondes still had yet to say anything directly towards one another since Lauren slapped Bo. Tamsin was concerned about the silence from the doctor who usually had some nerdy piece of trivia or some good insight into what was going on.

Lauren sighed softly as she looked out the window as they made their way back to her loft. She wasn't upset with Tamsin but she was a bit rattled over all the things that Bo had said. Realizing that Bo was upset and probably just lashing out, Lauren wasn't overly concerned with her nastier words, but she was concerned about what the Morrigan and Dr. Blacker might have told her while they were in the secret sharing mode. She felt like the other shoe was going to drop soon and she didn't know if she would be able to process it all.

Tamsin surprised Lauren by reaching over with one hand and grasping her fingers lightly. It was a sign of affection and comfort that the doctor would have never expected from the Valkyrie who hadn't diverted her attention from the task at hand of navigating them through the streets safely but still, it made Lauren smile. She let her thumb make light circles over the back of Tamsin's hand as they both remained quiet except for Tamsin sighing softly as she gripped Lauren's hand a bit tighter.

They pulled up to the doctor's loft and Lauren motioned with her head for Tamsin to come in and the taller blonde obediently followed. They entered the loft and Lauren immediately walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers handing one over to Tamsin who gave her a look of surprise and a small smile. Lauren took a deep breath as she twisted off the cap and took a long pull from the bottle before setting it down on the counter and looked at Tamsin thoughtfully. Tamsin stared back at her seriously and before they knew it both women had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"I didn't think you had it in you Doc. I mean that was a pretty bad ass slap."

Lauren mused thoughtfully. "You and Kenzi sure like that expression."

Tamsin walked over to where Lauren was standing and put an arm around her waist causing the human to look up at her slightly. "Well it's true. _You_ are a bad ass, super nerdy, kinda sexy human."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "_Kinda_ sexy?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and finished her beer. "Okay…mostly sexy. Better?"

Lauren laughed and rolled her eyes as well taking another sip from her still half full bottle. She played with the glass for a second before

Tamsin cupped her face and brought her chin up slightly causing Lauren to look up at the Valkyrie again. "Doc, you know whatever Bo was saying about—"

She kind of motioned between them and Lauren just shrugged and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Point is we're in this together right?"

Tamsin nodded. "Right."

Lauren smiled as Tamsin pulled her close and placed a kiss on the top of Lauren's head. They stayed downstairs for a few more minutes before exhaustion overcame them and they made their way up to fall asleep with hopes that tomorrow was a better day.

oooOOOooo

"I gave you ONE simple task Dyson…"

The wolf looked away as Trick put his hands on his hips in anger. The others had left the Dahl but Trick had asked Dyson to stay behind so they could talk. Since they'd been alone he'd done nothing but get angry with the shifter who was doing his best to remain calm and remember he was speaking to his _king_ after all.

"They were FINE Trick…"

"Fine? Nearly dying doesn't sound that fine to me…"

Dyson sighed and sat back in the chair. He hadn't told Trick about their run in at the school in France as he didn't think it was a vital piece of information. Now, he regretted that decision as the Blood King stared him down.

"We need to contain this Dyson…if word gets out that the curse is lifted…HE will come."

Dyson scoffed. "Then let him come. We'll be ready."

Trick gave Dyson a disbelieving look. "Your arrogance will get you killed one day. Finish the job Dyson or I will."

Dyson looked at Trick cautiously. "I can't."

Trick snarled at Dyson. "Why not?"

Dyson sighed. "She knows too much. If I go after her, Bo won't stop until we're all dead."

Trick gave him a cold stare in return. "And if the Wanderer finds Bo, she'll be dead as well. I don't like it either Dyson but we have to do what we have to do. THAT is what protection at all costs means."

Dyson looked at him evenly. "And Tamsin?"

Trick waived him off. "Is the Morrigan's problem."

Dyson looked skeptical. "Lauren's Dark too Trick. Won't they seek vengeance for her?"

Trick scoffed. "She's human. They won't care enough to…"

With that he stormed off to the back to calm himself down and make sure he had what he needed. Dyson sat there and scratched his head not really knowing what to do. Save the girl, or protect the king.

oooOOOooo

Kenzi walked into the clubhouse and stopped when she saw Bo sitting at the counter drinking a glass of wine and looking rather serious. Kenzi made her way over to where Bo was sitting and took a seat across the counter from her. She reached for the bottle and poured herself a glass of wine as she watched the Succubus quietly knowing the young Fae was deep in thought.

"Well that was interesting…"

Bo glanced over at Kenzi who gave her a pointed look and took a sip of wine. Bo sighed and nodded. "Not quite what I expected either."

Kenzi looked thoughtful. "Kind of over the top don't ya think?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Too much?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Well the dig at the doc was unjustified…although her slap was quite warranted."

Bo sighed and brought her hand to her cheek. "I guess."

Kenzi nodded and took a deep breath. "So…what next?"

Bo looked serious. "Now we wait."

Kenzi raised her eyebrows. "That's your big plan?"

Bo nodded and finished off her wine. "I don't know who we can trust Kenz. So I have to do this alone…"

Kenzi took a breath and looked at the ceiling in contemplation. "Well you're not alone Bo-Bo. You got me."

Bo gave her a small smile and nodded. "Thanks Kenzi…you're all I will _ever_ need."

The pair shared a laugh and finished the bottle of wine before moving on to a second. Kenzi wasn't totally convinced they were doing the right thing but she was going to stick by her friend who needed her right now more than anything. The Morrigan, Trick, this Wanderer guy be damned. They would figure out who wanted her dead and as Bo had told her when they started all this, she was ending the game once and for all.

**_And more plot LOL. So yes, call it unoriginal if you want but I thought what the heck, lets just make things more twisted than they already are LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 17**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Bo opened the door to the clubhouse to find Tamsin standing on the other side with a not so pleased look on her face. It had been three day since Bo's craziness at the Dahl and Tamsin finally got tired of waiting around for Bo to do something so she decided to pay her a visit. Bo stood there blocking the doorway and glaring at the taller woman slightly.

"What do you want?"

"Gee you greet all your guests like this?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "You're not exactly a guest Tamsin."

Tamsin smirked. "I know, now let me in we need to talk."

Bo sighed and dropped her arm that was blocking the doorway as she turned and went back into the kitchen where she was drinking her coffee. It was early in the morning and she was honestly too tired to care why Tamsin was making a house call.

Tamsin shut and locked the door behind her and followed Bo into the house taking a seat across the counter from her. She peered at the Succubus who, honestly, kind of looked like shit and she raised an eyebrow wondering why Bo looked so out of it.

Bo watched her for a bit before finally huffing out, "So what brings you here Tamsin?"

Tamsin gave her a calm look in return. "Why are you being such a bitch right now?"

Bo scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Tamsin nodded. "You heard me. That little stunt at the Dahl was cute but it's not you. So what's with the crazy act?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that's _not me_?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Because if that really were you, no one would have cared. You're supposed to be some magnanimous person who's gonna save the world. Not the bat shit crazy 'I'm on crack' version of you we saw the other night. So what gives?"

Bo crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe I'm just tired of everyone keeping things from me."

Tamsin laughed. "Oh please, don't do the high and mighty routine because _that_ one you've seriously overplayed."

Bo rolled her eyes. "What?"

Tamsin gave her a pointed look. "You say you're tired of people hiding shit from you, but it's not like you're totally innocent either Succubus. You hide your own secrets and I think they're finally starting to get to you."

Bo tensed slightly. "Meaning?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes again. "Well for starters, your obvious love triangle thing you got going on, it's ridiculous. Really. I mean why put yourself in that position and string them both along for so long anyway? What need that satisfy for you?"

Bo gave her a pointed look. "Well as I recall it's no longer a triangle seeing as how you and Lauren…"

Tamsin laughed. "See, that's what I'm talking about. You carry around this persona of guilt and heavy decisions when really, it just boils down to you being stupid and scared and not having the balls to make a decision for _once_ in your life."

Bo huffed. "What do you know?"

Tamsin smirked as she leaned forward and dropped her voice an octave or two. "I know you keep things inside until they're ready to consume you and then you don't know how to handle it. I know you feel the darkness from within and its horrible and its evil and you kind of like it. I know the decisions you make aren't because you care and want to protect everyone, they're because you're trying to control that darkness and keep it from consuming you entirely."

Bo sat there silently for a second before reaching across the counter and grabbing Tamsin by the throat as her eyes blazed blue. "I _know_ I'm getting tired of your little games _Tamsin_."

Tamsin smiled down at the girl who had a death grip on her throat. "There's our girl. Now tell me you don't love that feeling, the anger, the power. It's what drives you. You thrive off of it and it will eventually drive you insane."

Bo stared up at her as her eyes shone brightly and she tightened her grip on the Valkyrie's throat. Tamsin never flinched and instead just stared back at Bo with a knowing look that implied she understood the torment the Succubus was going through and that she understood where the pain came from. After a bit Bo loosened her grip on Tamsin's throat and she sat back as she felt her eyes change back to brown.

Bo looked horrified as she sat there and thought about what Tamsin said. "What is happening to me Tamsin?"

Tamsin sighed. "Like I said, it's the power, it's like a drug and it's fucking dangerous. You need to learn to control it, or you're going to destroy everyone you care about. Including yourself."

Bo looked up at her with a helpless looks. "How?"

Tamsin shook her head and shrugged. "Don't know, been trying to figure that one out for years."

Tamsin stood up and walked towards the exit but she stopped and looked back at Bo who looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Oh and Bo…"

Bo looked up at her slowly with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah?"

Tamsin gave her an unreadable look. "You're right about one thing though."

Bo looked confused. "What?"

Tamsin held her gaze and nodded slightly. "Be careful of who you trust. _Nothing_ is ever as it seems."

Bo sat there unmoving for a second before nodding slowly as Tamsin made her way to the exit. Bo sighed and called out, "Hey Tamsin…"

Tamsin stopped but didn't turn around and she rolled her eyes and huffed a little. "What?"

Bo gave her a small smile that went unseen by the Valkyrie. "Nothing…thanks."

Tamsin nodded. "That all?"

Bo looked down. "No…uh I don't really know how to say this but…"

Tamsin waited but still didn't turn around. She was not a big fan of the mushy emotional crap and she had a pretty good idea of how unstable Bo's emotions were right about now. After a few seconds Bo finally continued. "I need to know that you'll protect her, keep her safe."

Tamsin nodded but still remained silent. The simple acknowledgement was enough for Bo who nodded and smiled sadly. "Okay…well thanks."

Tamsin finally turned and nodded to Bo before walking out of the clubhouse. Bo sat there at the island for a while longer thinking about what Tamsin said. Some of it was true, she had been feeling the changes lately inside and it was confusing for her, and she breathed a sigh of relief knowing at least one person was on her side, even if they ended up killing each other.

_At the Dahl_

"Lauren, can we talk?"

Dyson had approached the blonde who was waiting to have breakfast with Tamsin that morning. Lauren looked at Dyson's serious face and nodded as she followed him down into Trick's study and folded her arms around herself in a semi-defensive stance.

"What's going on Dyson?"

Dyson sighed. He had spent the last three days trying to figure out what to do about the situation and he hadn't come up with a reasonable solution. "I need you to stop whatever research you're doing to help Bo."

Lauren looked confused. "Why?"

Dyson ran his rand through his hair in frustration. "Because things are getting dangerous, and there is too much at stake for all of us if you continue on."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Dyson, what are you talking about? Since when has my research ever been a threat to the Fae?"

Dyson looked over at her coldly. "Don't sound so surprised Doctor. Or did you forget what you were able to do at Taft's science lab?"

Lauren looked confused again and she looked back at Dyson cautiously. "What?"

Dyson stood up straight and towered over her. "The Fae don't want or _need_ you or anyone else to figure out how to do certain things. Like combine human and Fae DNA for example…"

Lauren's eyes went wide. So much has happened recently that she'd forgotten about her successful trial of being able to implant Fae DNA intoTaft thereby making him a hybrid. She backed up a step slowly. "Dyson that was different, I didn't have a choice."

Dyson glared at her. "You had a choice, you could have refused."

Lauren gave him a disbelieving look. "And then you all would have been dead. What was I supposed to do Dyson?"

The wolf sighed. This conversation was quickly derailing and he needed to get his point across to her. "Nothing. You're right. Look, the point is, you need to stop. Now. Before someone gets hurt."

Lauren went back to being confused. "Dyson you're not making any sense. I'm not even working with Bo's DNA. I'm using…"

Dyson nodded and Lauren looked panicked. "I thought she was on our side?"

Dyson sighed. "She is. But she's also very powerful, and there are a lot of people that would rather you _not_ learn any more about her."

Lauren paused and stared him down as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean like the Blood King?"

Dyson growled and grabbed her arm roughly as he stared down at her. "I don't want to have to hurt you doc, because honestly I kind of got used to you being around. But make no mistake about it, I have a job to do just like you do and if our paths cross in doing so, I _will_ see to it that my job gets done."

Lauren stared up at him with fear and anger in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the third voice in the room.

"And how are you going to do that with two broken arms? _Let her go_ Dyson."

The wolf turned to see Tamsin standing there with her arms crossed and her face already starting to contort as she held back from going full Valkyrie stare on him. She respected the neutral location enough to not lose her shit but after the morning she'd already had, well, kicking someone's ass would make her feel a whole lot better.

Dyson let Lauren's arm go and Tamisn took a few steps towards them motioning for Lauren to move behind her. Tamsin got in his face and gave him a smug look. "If you don't make nice wolfie, then _we_ are going to have major problems. But for now, I think you need to run along before I change my mind and kick your ass right here."

Dyson glared back at her and the two remained unmoving for a few seconds before finally Lauren pulled on Tamsin's arm lightly. "Come on, let's go."

Dyson's gaze was unwavering as Tamsin let Lauren pull her back slightly but she held her own stare on the wolf for good measure. She took two steps towards Lauren before changing her mind and turning to punch him in the face and she smirked as he doubled over at the hard impact to his jaw.

Lauren and Tamsin went back upstairs to the main bar area and once they were in the light Lauren noticed the bruising on the taller blonde's neck. "What happened?"

Tamsin shrugged and waived it off. "It's fine. Bo and I just have different communication styles that's all."

Lauren looked surprised but didn't say anything as she nodded and reclaimed her seat at the bar to have that breakfast with the Valkyrie. Dyson didn't reappear for a while and Tamsin kept one eye on the entrance to Trick's study to make sure he didn't start something as soon as he did come back upstairs. After breakfast she joined Lauren at her loft and took a nap while Lauren finished up some work she was doing at her home lab. After about an hour or so Lauren felt the tiredness of the morning wash over her and she made her way up the steps to join Tamsin in bed as she felt like she hadn't slept in days.

**_Just another short one to keep the story going. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_No plot. Just Valentine's Day fluff…I'm a sucker for this holiday_

_R&R appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 18**

KNOCK KNOCK

Lauren smiled as she smoothed out her dress and walked over to the door. It was Valentine's Day and she wasn't sure if Tamsin wanted to do anything, or even if she knew about the holiday, but she had been happily surprised when the Valkyrie told her to be ready by six o'clock that night as they were going out. According to Tamsin, all the shit going on around them didn't matter and dammit they were going to have a night to remember.

Lauren was satisfied with her appearance so she walked over to the door and opened it with a smile. "You know you're…not…Tamsin…"

A large muscular man dressed in a tuxedo that Lauren suspected had to be tailor made to fit his muscles, stood and gave her a slight bow when she opened the door. "Good evening Miss Lewis. My name is Bruce."

Lauren looked surprised. "Nice to meet you Bruce. Can I help you with something?"

Bruce smiled as he held out a cell phone for Lauren to use. She saw that it was on so she picked it up carefully. "Hello?"

"Hey Doc."

Lauren smiled when she heard Tamsin's voice on the other end. "Hey babe."

"So the big guy there is my buddy Bruce. Don't worry, he looks terrifying but he's a big softie."

Lauren laughed and nodded even though Tamsin couldn't see her as she waited for the Valkyrie to continue. "So he should have a package for you. Now I'm pretty sure whatever you got on right now is bangin, but I wanted to get you something special since it's a special night."

Lauren looked at Bruce and he took that as his queue to hand her a large box. "What is it Tamsin?"

"Well duh, you gotta open it to find out. But, before you do that, just know this. I fully expect you to show up wearing what is in the box and I don't want to hear any complaints. Now go get changed, Bruce will wait for you."

Tamsin hung up and Lauren looked at the phone curiously before shrugging and handing it back to Bruce who gave her a small smile. "Please go get changed Miss Lewis. I'll be out here when you are ready."

Lauren looked down at her strapless navy blue dress and rolled her eyes. She had been kind of excited for Tamsin to see her in it but she figured she could save it for another night and she nodded at Bruce as she invited him inside to wait. He politely declined and said his orders were to wait outside and that if he entered her loft that Tamsin would gut him where he stood. Lauren raised her eyebrows in surprise but just nodded and told him she would hurry.

She took the box upstairs to change her clothes and fix her makeup if necessary and part of her was nervous as she looked at the unopened box. Something about the way Tamsin gave her the order made her excited and she wondered what was in there. Finally after staring at the box for a few minutes she opened it and her mouth fell open in surprise.

Wrapped in tissue paper was the most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen. It was a cream color that was light enough to highlight her skin tone but not so light that it made her look washed out. She took it out of the box and held it up in front of her full length mirror as she looked at the intricate design of the beading and black lace frills along the seams. It reminded her of a 1920's formal dress and she thought it could have literally come right out of the pages of the Great Gatsby. Also inside the box were matching cream colored Jimmy Choo's and long black silk gloves that really highlighted the black lace on the dress.

Lauren smiled as she put on the dress and was only slightly surprised to see it fit her like a glove. She'd never worn a custom fit dress before and as she looked at herself in the mirror she could see how it fit her body so well that it really highlighted her curves and she decided she may need to get her dresses custom fit more often. The gown had a plunging neckline and an open back and Lauren shivered as she immediately felt like a vintage Hollywood movie star in it. She put her hair up in a simple twist as she curled the ends and her bangs letting it fall around her face in a soft frame to match the style of the dress. Her makeup was okay given the outfit so she sat on the bed to slip the heels on and laughed as of course, they also were the perfect size.

Lauren reached into the box to retrieve the gloves but when she picked them up a long black box caught her eye. She opened the box and gasped at the matching diamond necklace and earrings that were laying in there. Lauren held the jewels up and looked at them in disbelief. They were impeccable and she didn't fail to notice the small Harry Winston symbol on the inside of the box letting her know these were the real deal. Lauren put the earrings in her ears and clasped the necklace on before slipping her hands into the gloves and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Wow…"

She had to do a double take as she took in her reflection in the mirror. After looking at herself for a second, still not totally believing what she was seeing, she grabbed her clutch purse and headed downstairs. She opened the door and Bruce turned around with a large smile on his face.

"You look stunning Miss Lewis."

Lauren blushed and nodded a thank you as she locked the door and followed him to the luxury town car that was waiting. He helped her in and got into the driver's seat and told her to sit back and relax. After about fifteen minutes of driving she looked around and saw they were at the same airfield they had been at when they went to France. Bruce parked next to the sleek personal jet they'd taken before and in a moment of dejavu Ryan stuck his head out of the plane and gave her a wide smile.

"Well don't you clean up nicely."

Lauren blushed again and accepted his hand as he helped her up the steps to the plane. He told her to get comfortable and finally her curiosity got the better of her.

"Where exactly are we going?"

Ryan smiled and gave her a wink. "Montreal."

Lauren looked surprised but didn't say anything as she settled in and Bruce took a seat at the back of the plane. It was a short ride, about an hour or two, and after a few glasses of champagne they were touching down and Bruce helped her deplane before ushering her into another luxury town car. On the seat next to her was a long stem red rose and a note with a blindfold telling her to get comfortable and no peeking. Lauren laughed as she looked at Tamsin's messy handwriting and she complied as she sat back in the leather seat.

Thirty minutes later the car pulled to a stop and Bruce helped the still blindfolded Lauren out of the car. They walked up a few steps and Bruce made sure she was steady before he let go and told her to remove the blindfold. Lauren smiled and followed his direction and when she opened her eyes she gasped in amazement.

They were standing at the entrance to one of the old castles in the Montreal area. With a heavy French presence residing in and around the city, the history and architecture of the area had always been something that Lauren loved to explore. The castle she was at appeared to be still used today as it had been fitted with a few modern conveniences like the lights adorning the exterior as well as a working elevator on the interior. Aside from that though, the exterior was the original material the building had been constructed with and Lauren thought it was absolutely beautiful.

Making it even more stunning though was the tall blonde standing at the top of the steps holding two glasses of champagne and sporting a wide smile. Tamsin walked down the short flight of steps and leaned down to give the still dumbstruck Lauren a gentle kiss as she handed her one of the glasses.

"Happy Valentine's Day…"

Lauren smiled widely. "Tamsin this is beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this…"

Tamsin shrugged and gave her a sly smile. "I told you I didn't do the courting shit…_not_ that I wasn't good at it."

Lauren rolled her eyes at the smug look of the Valkyrie and nodded her head. She took a second to look up at the woman and let her eyes wander over the long, similar style dress that Tamsin was wearing. Hers was mostly black except for the white fringe adorning the seams and it had a much more conservative neckline than Lauren's did. Tamsin's hair was pulled up neatly and she had on long white gloves and wasn't wearing any jewelry which left her neck and jaw to be prominent at first glance.

Tamsin held her hand out for Lauren to take and the pair entered the castle where Tamsin gave her a short tour of the property before leading them to the upstairs dining hall where a table was set for two near the large glass French doors. Lauren had been in total geek out mode as Tamsin described the architecture to her as well as the various pieces of art that hung in the large hall and she described what the rest of the grounds looked like. Lauren had a feeling the castle was either a part of Tamsin's past, or she knew the rightful owners very well, but either way she was amazed that once again out of nowhere the Valkyrie was sharing a part of her without having to be asked.

After getting settled Bruce and apparently his twin brother Steve furnished the women with more champagne and a series of food courses that Lauren absolutely fell in love with. The evening was light and fun and Lauren was amazed at how normal yet surreal this all was. I mean really, who gets dressed up, whisked away to a magic castle and shares an amazing dinner with the one they love on the cheesiest of holidays? Apparently Lauren that's who.

"Would you like to dance?"

Tamsin was now standing next to Lauren's chair and she had one hand extended in offering as she had the other hand tucked behind her waist and Lauren pictured her looking like a gentlemen from those old black and white movies she loved so much asking his date to do the waltz. Lauren smiled and nodded and accepted Tamsin's hand who led them out the French doors to the large balcony under the clear night sky. Lauren noticed there were some portable heaters set up strategically around the balcony to provide enough warmth to ensure they wouldn't freeze in the cold February night and Tamsin smiled as she bowed slightly before putting one hand on Lauren's waist and bringing their joined hands up to her shoulder so Lauren could rest her hand there.

Out of nowhere music started playing and Lauren laughed as it was in fact slow, classically inspired music and Lauren felt like the queen of the court as she was led gently and expertly around the balcony all the while laughing and nodding as Tamsin carried on a light conversation with her. Lauren was beyond floored at the entire night but this moment, dancing with the Valkyrie at the castle under the stars, well this was her favorite moment ever. They stayed out there for a few more songs before Lauren yawned as the excitement of the day caught up with her. Tamsin nodded to her to follow and the pair went up another staircase to the large master room that took up the entire wing of the castle.

They got settled for bed, which Lauren found amusing as her clothes were mysteriously there and she kind of wondered when Tamsin took them, and as she climbed into bed next to Tamsin the smile that had been on her face the entire night wasn't even close to going away.

"Tonight was perfect…thank you."

Tamsin smiled and pulled her close. They lay in silence for a few seconds before Tamsin chuckled slightly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it but if you tell anyone about this I will kill you."

Lauren looked up at her and gave her a soft kiss on her chin. "Your secret is safe with me."  
Tamsin rolled her eyes and smiled as she pulled Lauren closer to her body. Lauren ran her hands along the arm that Tamsin had wrapped around her and sighed happily. She looked up at the taller woman with curiosity as there was something that had been on her mind all night.

"Tamsin?"

"Hmm?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at the almost sleeping form of her lover. She nudged the Valkyrie lightly causing the woman to grumble and pull her even closer. "What doc?"

Lauren laughed. "How did you get the sizing of the dress so perfect?"

Tamsin didn't even open her eyes. "I got my ways…"

Lauren smirked. "And the diamonds?"

Again, Tamsin didn't even open her eyes. "Dark Fae."

Lauren's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Really?"

Tamsin nodded. "Mmmhhmmmm…anything else?"

Lauren smiled as she snuggled down into Tamsin's embrace. "Nope. That's all."

Tamsin huffed. "Good…now go to sleep."

Lauren laughed at Tamsin's crankiness. She knew when the taller blonde had her mind set on sleeping that she could be _very_ difficult if she was denied that sleep. After laying there for a few minutes in silence Lauren finally felt her body settling down for the night as she listened to the soft breathing of the woman holding her protectively. Lauren let her eyes close slowly and she had a smile on her face as she drifted off.

"I love you…"

It was a ghost of a whisper from Lauren and she'd surprised herself by saying it but nonetheless she relaxed as sleep overcame her. Behind her the Valkyrie kept her steady breathing going as to not alert the doctor that she was in fact awake still. Tamsin smiled when she heard the whisper and she knew eventually, she would be able to say those words to the one person in all her lifetimes who ever made her want to.

**_And this is what happens when I can't sleep…cheesiness ensues. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_No plot. Just a continuation of the Valentine's Day fluff…like I said…I'm a sucker for this holiday and I just wanted to do something fun and mindless. I may do something similar in my 52 weeks story at a later point, but for now, it works best here =)_

_Thanks for sticking around and I really appreciate you taking the time to read! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 19**

The morning sun bled through the curtains lighting up the room with bright rays of light and causing the doctor to groan and roll over to bury her head under the pillow. She reached out for the Valkyrie but when she felt cold sheets next to her she sat up with a start.

"Tamsin?"

Lauren looked around in confusion as she took in her surroundings and the events of the previous night came back to her. Tamsin entered the room carrying what looked like a pot of coffee and two mugs. She smiled at Lauren as she poured the dark liquid and handed her a steaming hot cup.

"Mmm thank you…"

Lauren smiled as she breathed in the delicious liquid before blowing lightly and taking a sip. Tamsin sat next to her quietly and smiled as she drank her own coffee and the doctor returned the action as she enjoyed the peaceful quiet. After a few minutes of silence Lauren reached out and took Tamsin's hand as she played with her fingers softly.

"Morning…"

Tamsin smiled softly. "Morning. Sleep well?"

Lauren laughed. "Too well, forgot where I was."

Tamsin smirked. "Well I don't know what to say about that but, good, glad you got some rest."

Lauren smiled and nodded. "What time do we have to head back today?"

Tamsin glanced at the clock. "Whenever. There is one thing I wanted to show you before we leave though."

Lauren looked interested and gave Tamsin a curious look. "What is it?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Patience and all that doc. Now get dressed and let's have breakfast first."

Lauren laughed and nodded as she crawled out of bed to miraculously find a set of her clothes for her to wear. Tamsin waited for her to get dressed and the pair walked downstairs hand in hand making Lauren's stomach flutter as she felt like a schoolgirl having a date with her first real crush.

_Back at the clubhouse_

"Kenzi?"

The petite human walked into the kitchen area and burst out laughing at the scene in front of her. Bo was covered from head to toe in flour and there were quite a few batches of what looked like burnt cookies. Kenzi carefully picked up a dark brown cookie and raised an eyebrow as she tapped it against the counter. She gave Bo a concerned look. "Uh sugar plum. Whatcha doin?"

Bo smiled. "I'm making cookies."

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "I see that…why?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "I know I'm a bit late, but I wanted to make us something special for Valentine's Day."

Kenzi set the cookie down carefully. "Oookay…well they look…great?"

Bo laughed at her surprised face. "Not those noob." Bo reached into the oven and pulled out what looked like actually edible cookies. She put the tray on the cooling rack and smiled over at Kenzi who looked surprised.

"Well, those look good. But I'm curious…what's with the Martha Stewart routine?"

Bo shrugged. "Since you and I both didn't have valentine's this year I thought we could make our own special day."

Kenzi laughed and nodded as she reached for a still hot cookie and picked it off the hot pan with a smile. She was happy Bo wasn't moping around since Lauren and Tamsin had been busy doing their own thing for the romantic day and she hoped this new and improved Bo was truly happy. Kenzi bit into the cookie and grimaced slightly at the heat and well…the taste. Even though Bo's personality was happy go lucky for now, Kenzi hoped she ended the cooking spree otherwise they might not make it to next year.

_Back in Montreal_

"Come on…"

Tamsin pulled Lauren along as they made their way through the estate grounds. The snow was about two feet high and the doctor was struggling to make it through the slush since she didn't have the greatest footwear on. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she seemed to glide through the snow and Lauren wondered for a second if it was due to her Fae DNA that the snow had little impact on her ability to move around. They crossed over a large hill and when they got to the top Tamsin stopped and looked down at the area in front of them with a smile.

"Ever done this?"

Lauren looked down and smiled. There was a large lake just beyond on where they were standing and it appeared to be completely frozen over. With the horrible winter they've been having Lauren was confident that the lake was sturdy enough to hold them and she laughed as she shook her head.

"No, I've lived in the city my whole life."

Tamsin beamed as she motioned for Lauren to climb on her back and she made her way down the hill gracefully with the light weight of Lauren's body barely registering on her strong frame. At the bottom Tamsin led them over to what appeared to be a concrete bench on the edge of the lake and Tamisn opened a bag that was placed there and set out a towel for Lauren to sit on. She pulled out two pairs of skates and Lauren laughed as Tamsin slipped hers on expertly and turned to help Lauren with hers. They were hockey style skates and Lauren wasn't sure she would be able to keep her balance on the thin blades.

"So how do you know how to do this?"

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "I spent a few of my lifetimes in various places, one of which was Norway. We had a lot of time to practice."

She winked at Lauren as she stood up and took a step onto the ice carefully before turning and gliding over the ice, testing its integrity to ensure they wouldn't hit any soft spots. Lauren watched in awe as Tamsin moved easily across the ice and she was impressed at how athletic Tamsin was. The Valkyrie skid to a stop at the edge where Lauren was and held out her hand. "Okay come on…your turn."

Lauren stood up shakily and took a hesitant step towards Tamsin almost falling in the process. Tamsin held her up and laughed as she pulled the doctor onto the hard surface. Tamsin put her hands on Lauren's waist to steady her and she motioned for Lauren to put her hands on her shoulders for support.

"Ready?"

Lauren nodded hesitantly and Tamsin pushed off backwards bringing the doctor with her slowly. Lauren's face was one of complete surprise and concern and Tamsin laughed as she began a slow turn. "It helps if you relax doc. You know, like most things…"

She winked at Lauren who rolled her eyes and laughed as she nodded. She took a deep breath and tried to relax as the taller blonde led them around the lake. Tamsin slowed them to a stop and she leaned down for a soft kiss before releasing Lauren and giving her a smirk.

Lauren had just started to wrap her arms tighter around Tamsin when she felt the woman pull away. "Hey…"

Tamsin laughed and started skating backwards again. "You want me? Come and get me."

She continued slowly backing up making sure she was close enough to help Lauren if she really did slip and fall but far enough were Lauren had to move to reach her. Lauren struggled at first to move forward and Tamsin's laughter didn't help her self-consciousness as she was certain there were toddlers who skated better than her, but finally she seemed to get her footing under her and with one hard push off she managed to grab the outstretched hand of the Valkyrie.

Tamsin pulled her close once Lauren was able to grab her and she smiled down at the shorter woman. "Very good doctor. Guess you really want me huh?"

Lauren laughed and smacked Tamsin slightly causing her to lose her own balance for a second and the Valkyrie laughed as she steadied the human doctor. Tamsin just smirked as she leaned down and kissed Lauren again letting her deepen the kiss and wrap her arms around her neck. Without warning Tamsin reached down and grabbed Lauren's legs to lift her up and Lauren squealed a bit as she wrapped her legs around Tamsin's waist and was moved around the lake at a much faster speed. Tamsin had an evil smile on her face as she sped up and started moving at a smooth pace around the lake causing the woman in her arms to tighten her grip with her arms and legs on her body. Lauren laughed as Tamsin goofily led them around the lake for a bit before coming to a stop and setting her down gently.

"You're crazy…"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Yeah I've heard that before."

Lauren smiled and leaned up for another kiss. "And I kind of love it."

Tamsin blushed slightly and nipped at Lauren's lip before maneuvering out of her grasp again leaving the human to try and chase her around the lake again. Tamsin showed off a bit as she skated circles around the doctor and when Lauren finally did fall hard on the ice Tamsin scrambled to make sure she was okay before leading her over to the concrete bench so she could sit down. Lauren smiled as Tamsin fussed over her a bit making sure she wasn't seriously injured and the doctor got the warm and fuzzies as Tamisn carefully inspected her leg and arm to make sure there were no injuries.

"Well doc, when you do something you do it right…"

Tamisn smiled down at Lauren who was sitting there with a bright smile on her face and nodded her head towards the big wet spot on Lauren's jeans and jacket from where she fell. Lauren looked down and laughed and nodded her own head in agreement. Tamsin took off their skates and helped Lauren put her shoes back on before pouring them some hot chocolate from a thermos that was in the bag of tricks she'd had Bruce set up for them. The pair sat there drinking the warm liquid and laughing over Lauren's clumsiness and Tamsin's athletic prowess. All in all it was a great weekend and Lauren knew it was probably the most memorable holiday she'd ever have.

**_So like I said…just more fluff because I was in the mood LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

_Back to the real world…introduction of a new character but no plot movement just yet._

_Thanks for sticking around and I really appreciate you taking the time to read! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 20**

"Oh my god two actually came up for air!"

Kenzi smirked as Lauren and Tamsin entered the restaurant where they were going to meet up with her and Bo for an evening of relaxation and fun. Things had been so crazy lately to the point of near chaos that Bo had decided they all needed a break. There was a distinct feeling of dread for Lauren who had the suspicion that there was more to Bo wanting a night of fun than just needing a break but she was still on her emotional high from last weekend's excursion with Tamsin to let it bother her too much.

After they'd returned from Montreal, Lauren hadn't seen Bo and she'd only spoken to her once on the phone which was a short conversation to say the least. The doctor could tell Bo was avoiding her but she wasn't sure exactly why.

Lauren smiled and gave Kenzi a hug as Tamsin did the same and they followed Kenzi to the bar where Jeff was waiting for them. He stood to greet them with a smile and a awkward hug and the two blondes sat down next to them at the bar top as they waited for their table. Kenzi informed the group that Bo was running a little late but she was on her way and would be there soon. The foursome shared a bit of small talk as they waited for Bo and within about ten minutes the Succubus strolled into restaurant with a stunning blonde woman by her side.

"Lauren?"

All eyes turned to the unknown woman and Bo looked at her date for the evening with curiosity. Bo had met Natalie when she was out for coffee one day and Bo was instantly attracted to her. Sure it may have something to do with the fact that she resembled Lauren slightly in her pedigree and unique mannerisms, but aside from being blonde and human, Natalie and Lauren were nothing alike.

"Nat? Oh my god it's been ages!"

Lauren got up from the barstool she was seated at and gave the stranger a big hug which was returned with a laugh and a smile. Bo cleared her throat a bit and gave them an awkward smile. "So…you two know each other?"

Lauren laughed. "Nat and I were at Yale together. Although I was a few years behind her we both ended up in residency together post-graduation also."

Natalie smiled. "And then we worked together for a number of years thereafter before Laur abandoned me."

Lauren rolled her eyes and gave the other blonde human a sad smile. "I did not abandon you, I had to come home and you know why…"

They shared a look that no one else in the group could really comprehend which led to an awkward silence. After a few seconds Lauren cleared her throat and gave Natalie a small smile. "So, how did you meet Bo?"

Natalie smiled over at Bo and the Succubus returned the gesture with a gentle smile of her own. "I was in a rush one day, as usual, and I almost literally knocked her over as I was rushing out of Timmie's. Which led to her spilling her coffee and me buying her another and here we are."

Tamsin looked at Lauren who seemed to be trying to digest the information with little outward response. She looked at her quizzically as she saw the slight tension in Lauren's face and she wasn't sure if it was anger, jealousy or both. She also couldn't tell if it was over Bo meeting someone or this Natalie person meeting and gaining the attention of the baby Fae but Tamsin felt something she'd never felt before and it was kind of annoying her.

Luckily, Kenzi stepped in and introduced Tamsin, Jeff and herself before gently suggesting they all head over to their table which was now ready and they could learn more about the newcomer over wine and dinner. The group approached the large circular table and Jeff held out Kenzi's chair before taking a seat next to her as Bo sat next to him with Natalie on her left. Lauren gave Tamsin a brief glance before sitting next to Kenzi and Tamsin just gave her a slight look of confusion as she sat between the blonde human's and looked around with a bored expression on her face.

"So, this is fun huh?"

All eyes went to Bo who kind of shrugged as she sat back and picked up her menu as she rolled her eyes slightly. She felt the tension as well from Lauren and she didn't know if she should be angry or happy about the fact that Lauren obviously wasn't too keen on the fact that her date for the evening happened to be someone she used to know. Or maybe used to date.

The waiter stopped by the table to introduce himself and he took their drink orders which pretty much consisted of strictly alcoholic choices and he departed quietly leaving the table quiet again. Everyone was looking around awkwardly and suddenly the night out didn't seem like such a good idea. Kenzi and Jeff tried to make small talk with the group but it appeared the other four were seemingly at a loss for what to discuss that would be 'neutral territory' for all parties involved. At one point in the meal Lauren excused herself to the restroom and was followed by Natalie which earned a raised eyebrow from both Kenzi and Tamsin but neither said anything as the blonde stood to leave the table.

"Okay spill. What have you two been up to? And where were you all last weekend?"

Tamsin glanced over at Kenzi who was leaning forward on her elbows giving the Valkyrie a smug smile. Tamsin raised and eyebrow as she smiled and took a sip of her whiskey. "We just went away for the weekend that's all."

Kenzi laughed. "Just went away huh? On the most romantic weekend of the year? Oh my god…did you tell her you _lurved_ her?"

Tamsin coughed slightly as she briefly glanced at Bo before turning back to Kenzi. "Why don't you just shut up before I shut you up?"

Kenzi smirked at Tamsin's faux sweet response. She noted the fact that the Dark Fae didn't confirm or deny if she'd in fact told the doctor she was in love with her and Bo rolled her eyes slightly at Tamsin's non-committal response to Kenzi's question. She too had been very curious as to what the pair had been up to that weekend but she just didn't know a tactful way to say it.

_In the restroom_

"Are you having a good time?"

Natalie smiled at Lauren's reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands and nodded her response. "Yes, although I will admit it was a bit jarring to see you tonight. I didn't think I ever would again after England."

Lauren frowned slightly. "You know that was a mistake Natalie. We used to be the best of friends…one night shouldn't have ruined that."

Natalie turned to reach for a paper towel and she dried her hands as she gave Lauren a gentle smile. "But it did Laur. At least for me. It shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry that it did but I didn't know what to do afterwards."

Lauren sighed. "I know. How about a fresh start? That was so long ago. We've both become much different people now right?"

Natalie smirked. "I don't know…still looks like you have a thing for blonde's there Lewis."

Lauren laughed as she thought about Tamsin and she knew there was a distinctly happy look on her face at the very mention of her girlfriend.

Natalie snickered a bit. "Why Laur are you blushing?"

Lauren cleared her throat. "Seems some things clearly have changed though…as I recall you never liked brunette's much."

Natalie shrugged with a smile. "Bo is sweet. And kind. But I get the feeling she's treading lightly, like she's been hurt before and I get the impression this is more about fun for her than anything serious."

Lauren swallowed slowly. "Well, you were never one to settle so the fact that you're here tonight with her tells me you aren't in it just for fun?"

Natalie smiled a bit at Lauren through the reflection in the mirror in front of her as she checked her makeup slightly. "Like I said, she's sweet. And I feel comfortable with her. So we'll see if anything progresses but for now let's just say I wouldn't mind if it developed into more."

Lauren gave her friend a smile but inside she was concerned a bit for both of their sakes. She wasn't sure how Natalie would handle the news that Bo wasn't actually human but in fact a superior species known as Fae and she wasn't sure how Bo would handle Natalie who was a good person that loved wholeheartedly and unconditionally. She suspected it was that trait that Bo was attracted to as it was obvious after spending about five minutes with Natalie that the blonde was a genuine person and she could see some of herself in the other doctor.

The bathroom door opened and Kenzi entered giving the two blonde's a neutral look. "Oh good. No bloodshed. Come on, the check came and we're getting ready to head to the Dahl for drinks."

Natalie smiled and nodded at Lauren before heading out of the bathroom back to the table. Lauren started to follow but was stopped by Kenzi. "This going to be a problem for you doc?"

Lauren shook her head. "No, it's not like that Kenzi. Natalie and I are and were just friends."

Kenzi nodded and gave her a critical stare. "Good. Because things are just starting to settle down and we don't need anything to flare up again unnecessarily."

Lauren nodded as she knew Kenzi was talking more about the triangle she had found herself in with Bo and Tamsin more than she was talking about all the craziness of late. In a surprise move Lauren put her arm around Kenzi's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "I'm happy that Bo has you to look out for her."

Kenzi nodded and rolled her eyes as she gave Lauren a goofy smile. "I look out for both of you guys. Now come on, I need a drink."

Lauren laughed as she followed the Goth out of the bathroom. Kenzi had consumed more than her share of a bottle of wine over dinner and Lauren shook her head knowing if Kenzi was ramped up to drink it was really going to be a long night.

The ride to the Dahl was quiet for the most part and Lauren noticed Tamsin giving her brief glances out of the side of her eye as she drove. Lauren reached over and took Tamsin's hand in her own. "Something wrong?"

Tamsin shrugged. "Seems you know a lot of random people doc."

Lauren studied Tamsin carefully trying to figure out if she were jealous or what the issue was. "Well, Natalie was a blast from the past for sure."

Tamsin nodded but kept her features neutral. "So you two ever…"

Lauren sighed as she sat back. They had pulled up to a red light and she looked over at Tamsin who was now looking back at her fully. Lauren could see something different in Tamsin's eyes and she concluded it was either jealously, which was really unlikely given the Valkyrie's personality, or something resembling insecurity? Lauren was confused.

"Once…but it was a mistake and ruined our friendship."

Tamsin nodded and resumed driving as she didn't say anything further. When they got to the Dahl Tamsin shut off her truck and moved to get out but Lauren's hand on her arm stopped her. "Tamsin?"

Tamsin sighed and turned back to the blonde with a neutral face. "Yeah?"

Lauren gave her a concerned look as she rubbed the back of the Valkyrie's hand with her thumb. "Are you upset?"

Tamsin shook her head. "No. If you say she's your friend then I believe you."

With that Tamsin got out of her truck and Lauren bit her lip a bit in nervousness as she followed suit. They rejoined the group in the bar and Tamsin acted as if nothing was wrong much to Lauren's confusion. She wanted to assure Tamsin there was nothing to worry about but she wasn't sure if Tamisn understood that.

The group claimed a few couches in the back corner and for the most part they seemed to be getting on well together. Bo and Tamsin were playing nice and it made Lauren happy to see that Natalie was happy with Bo. Jeff and Natalie also hit if off well and Kenzi and Bo just watched them engage in conversation with smiles on their faces. Natalie shared a few embarrassing stories about Lauren which Tamsin found oddly charming and Lauren retaliated with a few juicy tales of her own which made Natalie blush and Bo double over in laughter. It was perfectly clear what good friends Lauren and Natalie used to be and Tamsin was glad Lauren had someone back in her life that made her so happy.

A few drinks later Kenzi started making jokes about how intertwined their whole group of friends were and she accidently on purpose pointed out that Lauren seemed to be the common factor in the entire group, except for herself of course because as she put it she preferred the wang. Jeff smiled awkwardly as Natalie gave her old friend a surprised look which earned a slight groan from the other doctor. Tamsin looked at Bo who remained silent although she could tell the Succubus wanted to strange her best friend.

"So you two…and now you're with Tamsin?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow at Lauren in a slightly impressed manner. Lauren just nodded as she took a sip of her drink and gave Kenzi an annoyed look. "Yes, thank you Kenzi for getting her caught up."

Kenzi just laughed. "Look, she was gonna find out eventually right?"

Bo sighed and looked at Natalie apologetically. "I'm sorry about all of this. I honestly didn't know…"

Natalie just laughed and shook her head. "Bo, its fine. And there was no way you could have known. Really."

She gave the Succubus a warm smile which Bo returned and Lauren watched them with a curious eye. She was kind of surprised Bo was being so mature about all of this and she just hoped it would remain that way as she really was happy for both her and Natalie and thought they maybe had a shot at the real thing.

A little while later Kenzi and the two blonde humans got up to get more alcohol from the bar while Jeff headed to the restroom leaving Bo and Tamsin alone on the couches where they were all sitting. Tamsin was sipping what was left of her drink and she could feel Bo's eyes on her as she sat there quietly. Finally she huffed and looked over at the brunette. "Is there a problem here?"

Bo shook her head. "No. Does this feel weird to you?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "What do you mean weird?"

Bo shrugged. "I don't know. I mean you and me here with Lauren and her friend…kinda ironic don't you think?"

Tamsin shrugged as she finished her drink. "Not really. But if you being with this girl means you don't want to kill me anymore then I'm all for it."

Bo rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Tamsin I never wanted to kill you."

Tamsin laughed. "Okay baby Fae. Keep telling yourself that."

Bo looked over at her in amusement. "Okay maybe I did just a little bit. But, like I told you before. Take care of her and we won't have a problem."

Tamsin leaned forward and gave Bo a serious stare. "What do you think I've been doing? In case you haven't figured it out I really care about her. Maybe if you got your head out of your ass for five minutes you'd see that and stop trying to be her white knight."

Bo mirrored Tamsin's position and gave her a hard look. "Well maybe if you opened up a little more we'd know what the hell was going on. And besides, just because you were sleeping with her didn't mean you cared about her."

Tamsin smirked. "No? Gee Succubus I thought that's how you measured feelings?"

Bo growled and stood up which the Valkyrie happily mirrored. It seemed as though things would never quite be 'okay' between them two and Lauren had a concerned look on her face as the humans rejoined them with refills of alcohol.

"Everything okay here?"

Tamsin and Bo remained silent as they stared at each other for a few more seconds before Tamsin gave her a fake smile. "Everything's peachy."

She sat back down and Lauren followed as Bo reclaimed her seat next to Natalie as well. The two Fae continued to subtly stare at each other for the rest of the night and Lauren just sighed knowing she'd get an explanation from Tamsin later. The night ended soon enough and Bo left with Natalie as Lauren and Tamsin headed to the Valkyrie's truck. Kenzi and Jeff stayed at the bar to have a few more drinks and Bo made Kenzi promise to call her when she finally left.

The short drive back to Lauren's loft was quiet but this time there was no uncomfortableness like before. When they walked into the loft Lauren looked over at Tamsin with a lazy smile as she was certainly feeling the effects of all the alcohol they'd consumed that night.

"Have I told you before how amazing you are?"

Tamsin smiled as she put her arms around Lauren's waist and pulled her closer. "Yes, but you can always tell me again."

Lauren laughed as she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Tamsin pretended to mull it over before leaning down and giving Lauren a gentle kiss. "Yeah it was alright. Did you?"

Lauren smiled up at her and Tamsin had to chuckle at her semi-glazed stare she was receiving. "Yes. Thank you, you never cease to amaze me Valkyrie."

Tamsin smirked as Lauren hardly ever called her that. "Why thank you human."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she looked up at Tamisn for a second before kissing her again. "I love you."

Tamsin tensed at the words for just a second before pulling back to look at Lauren carefully. "Do you now?"

Lauren nodded and smiled as she leaned up for another kiss. Tamsin smiled as she met Lauren's lips and gave her a soft kiss before nibbling on Lauren's lower lip slightly. "Well that's good…because I kinda love you too doc."

Lauren looked up at Tamsin in amazement. She had kind of let it slip when she said she loved her, blame the alcohol most likely, but she certainly hadn't expected Tamsin to say it back. She knew the Valkyrie wasn't nearly close to drunk and Lauren stood there with her mouth open slightly in shock making Tamsin laugh slightly. "Finally…she's rendered speechless."

Lauren's mouth kind of opened and closed like a fish as she was still trying to process the fact that Tamsin said she loved her. The taller blonde's snarky comment was lost on her as she smiled and pulled Tamsin towards the stairs. "Uh where are we going?"

Lauren just smiled over her shoulder as she pulled Tamsin towards her bed. "I think I want to show you just _how much_ I love you."

Tamsin grinned as she followed the petite woman up the stairs. She had been surprised she'd said she loved her but now that it was out there it was no turning back. For better or worse, Tamsin had just done something she'd never done in her many lifetimes and now she was going to reap the rewards of fully embracing the emotions she had been wired to always ignore.

**_Well look at that…new character introduced and no drama as a result LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_So I realized that in this story I referenced Lauren being in England with Natalie…yeah apparently I do have too many stories going because I just mixed up the character history LOL. Sorry about that. But luckily it doesn't tarnish __**this **__Lauren so I'll just say…oops my bad. =)_

_The other thing I realized as I went back to re-read some of this is wow, I kind of followed parts of the storyline of the show unknowingly LOL. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but I assure you this wasn't written with them in mind. Okay just had to get that off my chest. Now on with it…oh and there's a bit of sexy times in this one, but not too much so I don't think it needs an M rating warning._

_Characters aren't mine. I've taken the liberties I wanted for the storyline, but the characters belong to Showcase and Lost Girl. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 21**

Tamsin sighed as she opened her door and rubbed the back of her neck to rub the kinks out as she looked around and smiled softly at the quiet apartment. It had been a long week and a new homicide had her and Dyson clocking exhaustingly long hours leaving her drained at the end of each day. She padded through the apartment and shut off the lights that were left on as she glanced at the note on the counter telling her dinner was in the oven if she was hungry and if she wasn't to put it in the fridge. Tamsin laughed and shook her head as she stuck the food in the fridge as directed knowing all she wanted to do was climb into bed and pass out for the night.

They'd finally caught the guy and Tamsin was looking forward to having the next two days off and catching up on her much needed sleep. She walked into the bedroom and smiled softly at the lump in her bed that was apparently sleeping in a diagonal pattern taking up most of the space. Tamsin rolled her eyes as she stripped down to her underwear not even bothering to put on her pajamas before she lifted up the covers to slide in next to the body that was currently preventing her from resting comfortably in her own bed.

Lauren grumbled a bit as Tamsin slid in beside her and gently moved her legs over so that she could stretch out fully. Being tall, Tamsin had ensured she had a comfortable bed and Lauren had to admit, the California king mattress was heavily, especially during their sexy time. Tamsin smiled at Lauren's rumblings as she slid an arm around the doctor and held her by the waist lightly. Lauren's hand immediately found Tamsin's and she threaded their fingers together as she smiled and hummed sleepily.

"You're home late."

Tamsin sighed and kissed Lauren's shoulder before snuggling into her a bit. "Paperwork and Dyson was being a prick about finishing it."  
Lauren murmured something unintelligible as she got comfortable next to Tamsin and sighed happily. She loved how seamlessly their relationship had progressed especially given her doubts early on when they were still figuring things out. By no means was she ready to U-haul it with the Valkyrie or anything, and truthfully Lauren didn't even know if Tamsin knew about that kind of stuff, but she was content in knowing with each milestone they came upon Tamsin was able to cross it by her side and that was all that mattered. Sure, the taller blonde stumbled from time to time and Lauren knew this more open, trusting side of her was reserved for her and her alone, but it was comforting to know that at least Tamsin was trying.

Lauren had spent the past week in the lab and she'd discovered something that might be a big clue as to why Bo had been at the center of the very strange mystery they'd found themselves in for the past while. Lauren found a link between Bo's DNA and another sample she had and if her suspicions were correct, well, this would be a game changer for the whole group.

Unfortunately what Lauren didn't know was that there was another very interested part who was aware of her discovery. Evony had been keeping close tabs on the work Lauren was doing and now that she was certain about the doctor's discovery she needed to act quickly to ensure her plans were carried out accordingly. She knew on the surface that Bo was able to brush off the doubt she had planted the last time the Succubus was at her office but like most things, Evony knew that deep down some of what she'd told Bo stuck with her. She'd watched the happy go lucky group seemingly disband for a day or so but now it appears all is well again and she wasn't sure if that was genuine or not. In order for her plan to work the Succubus needed to be isolated from her group and she was finding that harder to do than she originally thought.

The next morning Tamsin stretched out and yawned deeply as she stretched her tired and sore limbs appreciatively. She felt the other side of the bed and opened her eyes when her hand connected with the cool sheets that lay next to her. She sniffed deeply and immediately scrambled out of bed at the smell of coffee and…sausage? Tamsin threw a pair of boxers and a t-shirt on before groggily moving into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks at the sight before her.

Lauren had music playing not too loudly as she danced around the kitchen making eggs, sausage and waffles all the while singing to herself and smiling like a fool. Tamsin watched her for a few amused seconds before she cleared her throat. "Lauren?"  
The doctor let out a small yelp of surprise before she turned the music down and looked over at Tamsin with an embarrassed smile. Tamsin chuckled as she walked into the kitchen and took note of the groceries that were now stocking her pantry as well as all of the mouthwatering food Lauren was cooking. She moved behind Lauren and wrapped one arm around her waist before reaching for the cup of coffee the shorter blonde was drinking from. Tamsin took a sip and moaned at the caffeine before placing a kiss on Lauren's neck and peering at what she was doing.

"I didn't know I had food here."

Lauren laughed and nodded. "You didn't so I had gone grocery shopping last night."

Tamsin laughed and moved her other hand down to Lauren's wrist and moved her hand forward so Lauren turned off the stove. The human laughed and glanced up at her curiously. "What are you doing? Aren't you hungry?"

Tamsin smirked as she nodded and turned the doctor around before lifting her up to sit on the counter. She leaned into Lauren and kissed her roughly loving how Lauren's legs wrapped around her waist and the human moaned into her mouth. "I am very hungry."

Tamsin slid her hands up Lauren's shirt and let her fingers find the soft skin of Lauren's bra-clad chest before lifting her shirt up completely along with the thin piece of clothing that was stopping her from running her tongue along the little peaks. Lauren moaned as Tamsin lavished her breasts taking time to ensure each one was properly attended to.

"I…ugh…thought you wanted….hmmmm….to eat?"

Tamsin smiled as she bit Lauren's nipple gently causing the human to groan and pull Tamsin closer with her legs. "I am...just not for food."  
Tamsin let her hands slide down to Lauren's pants and she helped the doctor lift her hips up enough for Tamsin to slide her pants and underwear down to her knees. Tamsin didn't even waste time with foreplay before she dove into the apex of Lauren's legs causing the doctor to scream out in pleasure as Tamsin's tongue expertly passed over her center and her little nub. Tamsin moaned as she was met with a wave of wetness telling her Lauren was enjoying Tamsin's breakfast choice and she scooted Lauren forward a bit to gain further access to where she desired most.

"Fuck Tamsin…maybe we should…ohhh okay…"

Tamsin ignored what Lauren was saying as she entered her with her tongue in fast hard thrusts. It had been a little over a week since Tamsin had any kind of extracurricular activities with her girlfriend and after seeing Lauren dance around her kitchen this morning, well, something snapped inside of her and she needed to take her then and there.

Tamsin felt the blonde's juices smearing across her face but she didn't care as she continued to help herself to her 'breakfast' and from the sounds Lauren was making she was in no position to tell her to slow down or stop. Tamsin moaned again as Lauren's hands found her hair and soon the doctor was rocking her hips into Tamsin's face as she guided her gently with her hands. Times like this Tamsin absolutely loved how direct Lauren could be and it made her groan in appreciation at the way Lauren was silently telling her what she wanted.

A few more thrusts of her tongue was enough to finish Lauren off and she came with a hard scream as her legs locked around Tamsin's head holding her in place. The Valkyrie continued to lap with her tongue and finally Lauren had to push her away with a laugh and a very satisfied smile on her face. Tamsin stood up and grinned at the doctor who rolled her eyes at how messy Tamsin looked. Lauren found it oddly cute but at the same time kind of disgusting that Tamsin was so messy when she…well…you know. The taller blonde laughed and wiped her face with a paper towel before leaning in and kissing the doctor softly. Lauren moaned at the gentleness of the kiss and squealed as Tamsin picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom. Apparently her breakfast plans would have to wait because the Valkyrie woke up with an appetite alright but it definitely wasn't for anything that could be made in the kitchen.

ooOOoo

"…and that is how Lauren and I decided being friends does not mean we can be roommates."

The group laughed at Natalie's story and Lauren rolled her eyes as she took another bite of her dinner. It was a few days after the breakfast fiasco and Lauren and Tamsin had agreed to join Bo and Natalie for dinner. It really was the double date from hell according to the Valkyrie but Lauren just told her it would be fine and that she should be happy for Bo and Natalie who were hitting it off quite nicely. After they'd all gone out for dinner a few weeks back Natalie had stuck around and she and Bo seemed to really be happy together although Bo admitted to Lauren that given their past experience as a human/Fae couple that Bo was being much more cautious this time around.

She told Natalie early on about being Fae and what it meant, much against the warning from Trick and Dyson not to. She told them that Natalie was a good person and made her happy and that if she was really going to give it a shot that she didn't want secrets to come between them. Naturally the other human freaked out a bit but after she talked with Lauren who helped her understand, at least on a scientific level, about the Fae, well…she was giving it a go.

Bo had found herself in a real relationship, and more importantly a real _human_ relationship with the other blonde doctor but Lauren was pretty certain she hadn't gone as far as explaining about her feeding patterns etc. with the woman. But, nonetheless, Lauren was happy for Bo and happy for Natalie and happy about how things were right now. Plus, she was elated to have her best friend back in her life and the two women were definitely making up for all the years of friendship they'd lost out on.

Lauren did see the irony of the situation with her being best friends with the person her ex was now dating, who by the way happened to really dislike her current girlfriend. Yeah, lesbian circle 101 for sure. But, they seemed to manage and all parties, with the occasional annoyed dig from Tamsin, seemed to be happy about the arrangement.

"So Tamsin, tell me, is Lauren still OCD like she was before about her house being in a certain order?"

Tamsin and Bo shared a laugh at Lauren's expense and the Valkyrie nodded her head. "Well…I plead the fifth…or whatever it is they say on TV."  
The group laughed and Lauren looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Good move _honey_…way to save your own hide."

Tamsin smirked a little as she leaned in to give Lauren a quick kiss. "Last I checked you liked my hide."

Bo made a gagging sound. "Okay thank you for that mental picture."

Natalie laughed and nodded. "Well if I recall correctly, Lewis was always an ass girl."

Lauren glared at Natalie before taking a sip of her wine and huffing a bit. Tamsin and Bo looked at each other curiously before bursting out in laughter. Now that they thought about it, that was one…asset…they both shared and given her relations to both of them it did make sense.

Lauren rolled her eyes as she caught the look that Bo and Tamsin shared and she shook her head at Natalie. "Gee that must explain why we never worked out Nat. You are lacking a bit in that department."

The group laughed again and Natalie tipped her wine glass towards Lauren as if to say 'well played.' She took a sip and nodded to her best friend. "While that may be true for you I happen to like my rear."

Tamsin snickered. "And I'm sure Bo does too."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Tamsin who was giving Bo a knowing look to which Bo took a sip of wine herself before smiling. "I plead the fifth as well."

The group shared a big laugh at that statement and Lauren and Natalie winked at each other. Here they were, two relatively normal humans sharing a meal with their partners who happened to be two of the most powerful Fae out there. Yeah, if you told them about this all those years ago when they were at Yale they would have laughed in your face. But now, as they sat here enjoying the good food and good company they knew things were oddly normal and for once, they were both okay with that.

**_I think I'm liking Natalie so I will keep her around for a bit. It's nice to have less drama in this story than my other one LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_Okay I think I am going to start winding this one down…I do like the pairing though and am trying to come up with another CopDoc_ _but that's for a later time._

_This chapter is mostly plot development but I intend to have a few more lighthearted character based chapters before I finish the story completely._

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 22**

"Doc are you in here?"

Tamsin looked around for the blonde human as she entered the Dark Fae science facility. She'd gotten a mysterious text from Lauren to meet her there ASAP but not let anyone else know about it. Tamsin entered the very sterile lab and looked around confused as it appeared to be completely empty. She spotted Lauren sitting at one of the workstations in the far corner and smiled as she snuck up behind her.

"Hello doctor."

"HOLY JEEZ…"

Lauren nearly fell out of her chair at the sound of Tamsin's voice in her ear as she had been so involved with what she was doing she didn't hear the Valkyrie's entrance earlier. She looked around quickly before punching a few key strokes and a strange buzz sounded before the lights in the facility dimmed as the door Tamsin entered through shut and locked with a loud click.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Um was this some weird nerdy-scientist booty call thing? Because I could totally get on board with that."

She tried to lean in for a kiss but Lauren just rolled her eyes as she gave her a quick peck on the lips and motioned for her to look at the documents on the table next to her. Tamsin's eyebrows went up a bit as she picked up one of the documents and tried to read it but was stuck as it was pretty much in Ph.D. level geek speak.

"Pretty pictures."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she took the document from Tamsin and set it back where it was next to a similar one on the table. Lauren looked around and bit her lip as she looked at Tamsin apprehensively. "I think I found something I wasn't supposed to."

Tamsin looked concerned. "What?"

Lauren pointed to the paper on her right. "See here, this is Bo's DNA sample. And this one on the left…this is Katya's."

Tamsin looked confused for a few seconds before bending down and looking at them a little closer. She noticed they looked almost identical and she looked up at Lauren with a confused stare. "Okay for us non-scientist types this appears to be the same sample."  
Lauren nodded and tapped her fingers on the desk a bit in anxiety. "They're _almost_ identical. You know what this means don't you?"

Tamsin looked lost. "Uh…they're cut from the same type of crazy?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and pulled out a third sheet. "It means they're related. And based on the comparative similarities I would say they are sisters…possibly even twins."

Tamsin laughed. "Okay hold on. Angel…I mean Katya, is like eight hundred years older than Bo…how can they be related much less twins?"

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know…it's a mystery but Tamsin I've run these tests almost a hundred times. The data is accurate. There's some piece of the puzzle that we're missing."

Tamsin scrunched her face. "Okay well if we need answers why don't we just go to the old man?"

Lauren sighed. "I thought of that…but out of curiosity I ran his DNA as well…look."

Tamsin looked at the third sheet of paper Lauren was holding and her eyebrows shot up in confusion. "They're not related…"

Lauren nodded. "No…so somewhere along the line either Bo got lost or stolen—"

Tamsin sighed. "Or hidden. That would explain all the shit that went down in France."

Lauren rubbed her forehead and sighed. "And someone doesn't want anyone to know about this. My guess – the Morrigan. But I can't figure out why."

Tamsin sighed as she looked up at the ceiling and shook her head before turning back to Lauren with a sad face. "I might know why…"

Lauren looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Tamsin motioned for Lauren to sit down and the doctor did slowly. "You remember when you first started working for the Dark and the Morrigan was up your ass about the whole invisible plague thing?"

Lauren nodded and Tamsin bit her lip a bit before continuing. "And remember how you found it strange that you were provided protection detail from the Dark?"

Lauren nodded again as a bad feeling started to grow in her stomach. Tamsin looked around in effort to avoid eye contact with Lauren as she continued. "Well, uh, there was sort of a bigger plan at work there."

Lauren stood up and gave Tamsin a look of disbelief. "So what Bo said at the Dahl that night was right?"

Tamsin shook her head and reached for Lauren but the human brushed her hand away as she stepped back. Tamsin ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "The very first time I met Ang- er Katya, was almost three hundred years ago. Back then I was more of a bounty hunter than anything else and the Morrigan had enlisted me to find her and bring her to the Dark. So, after a few decades I tracked her down and tried to bring her in. She was too strong though and after fighting her for so long we became friends, mutually respected each other I guess. I had no idea what the Morrigan would do to her once she got her so Katya and I came up with a plan, we convinced the Morrigan she had been killed during my hunt for her and she stayed off the grid for a while. Years later the Morrigan came to me again asking me to find another person."

Lauren gasped. "Bo?"

Tamsin nodded and continued. "She gave me a vague description…the same one you found in those old journals."

Lauren looked confused. "But that referenced someone with noble blood. If Bo and Trick aren't related, then how?"

Tamsin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What she was about to reveal to Lauren would put her in more danger than she could even fathom. "Because it's not Trick's blood that makes her noble. It's Odin's."

Lauren's mouth fell open. "Odin…THE Odin? But I thought he only had sons?"

Tamsin shook her head. "Typical misogynistic story telling for you. No, he fathered three daughters, who one day will rule all the universes, including Asgard."

Lauren looked confused. "Three daughters? If Katya and Bo are two of them who is the third?"

Tamsin looked Lauren dead in the eye. "The third daughter was banished from Asgard shortly after her death. The legend goes the gods were jealous that the three sisters would one day rule the worlds they created. In order for the three to ascend to their thrones they need to be reunited and fight together to claim their land."

Lauren's brow wrinkled. "I don't understand."

Tamsin gave her a small smile. "The third sister was banished to earth. To live among mortals as one of them for all of eternity."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me a human has been living as long as Katya has?"

Tamsin shook her head. "Don't you ever wonder about reincarnation and all that bullshit? No, this _human_ has lived infinite lifetimes, all separate yet all connected."

Tamsin moved over and dug through the file marked "Bo" on Lauren's desk. She found what she was looking for and put it down in front of the doctor. "Remember what Katya said to Bo about breaking the curse? She needed the three things…the heart of a wolf, the blood of a king and the hand of an angel?"

Lauren nodded as she looked at Tamsin with mass confusion on her face. "Yes that's how we knew Bo was the one referenced in the prophecy that could break the curse."

Tamsin shook her head. "She wasn't the only one. And the translation Katya gave wasn't exactly accurate, I guess after almost a thousand years her skills fell off a bit. See here…"

Tamsin showed Lauren the sheet she was looking at and pointed to the original text that referenced the things mentioned by Tamsin. The Valkyrie sighed as she read the actual translation. "The heart belonging to wolves, a spirit from above devoted to the throne and a bloodline, noble and pure."

Lauren shook her head. "I don't get it Tamsin."

The taller blonde sighed as she pointed to the three parts. "Bo, Katya…you."

Lauren looked up at Tamsin with wide eyes. "What? How is that even possible? I'm a _human_ Tamsin…not some mythical creature that's been trapped on this planet for thousands of years."

Lauren huffed a bit as she turned and paced slightly as she stared at Tamsin. "And when were you going to tell me that you knew about this?"

Tamsin sighed. "I wasn't sure…but after Dyson gave you that warning I knew for sure. Someone knows and they don't want you to figure it out."

Lauren sighed as she was suddenly very very tired. "And why not?"

Tamsin sat down on one of the stools. "Because if you did, and the three of you managed to claim your throne then all those who have been fighting for power will be useless and chaos will ensue. If the three of you ascend to your rightful place then the passage way between all the universes will open and it will be up to you to stop the chaos."

Lauren sat down and put her head in her hands. "I'm just a human Tamsin…this is crazy."

Tamsin sighed and walked over to her. "No doc. You're more than that but like I said, legend has it you will stay on earth living lifetime after lifetime until you are rejoined with your family."

Lauren sat up and made a disgusted face. "If that's true…then are you telling me I slept with my sister?"

Tamsin laughed. "Um ew…and no. Your genetic makeup is 100% human doc. Don't worry…but inside you there is the spirit of the third piece of the triangle."

Lauren sighed as she thought about what Tamsin said. It made absolutely no sense and she was pretty certain Tamsin must be drunk right now to tell her all this. She looked up at Tamsin with a raised eyebrow. "IF what you're saying is true why tell me this now? Why not just let me live out this lifetime and move on?"

Tamsin nodded towards her computer. "Because the Morrigan knows you've figured out the link between Bo and Katya so it's only a matter of time before you discovered the real mystery. That invisible Fae serum thing she wanted you to research, well she thinks that's how the essence stays inside you. Dormant, untraceable. Genius really."

Lauren peered at Tamsin and shook her head. "So what was the curse thing then that Katya was talking about?"

Tamsin shrugged. "That I don't know. Must have something to do with releasing you...or well your essence from this human existence."

Lauren sighed. "You were going to keep this from me forever weren't you?"

Tamsin took a step towards her but sighed as Lauren took a step back. "Doc, my job was to keep you safe. You and Bo. I had no idea why but I do now. The Morrigan wanted to use this information against you and her somehow but she needed you both alive in order to do it."

Tamsin reached for Lauren again but the doctor pushed her hands away as she glared at the taller woman. "So why not just tell her? And Bo? And Katya? We were all together at one point."

Tamsin sighed again. "Because I didn't know then Lauren. I swear to you. I didn't know it was _you_ until just recently."

Lauren gave Tamsin a cold stare. "When we were in France you went into battle with Bo. You stood beside her as you fought those Lycan and you almost got her killed because of it."

Tamsin looked at Lauren carefully. She could see this news was not being received well and she wasn't quite sure what to do at this point. "And she didn't die Lauren. I told you then and I'm telling you now I would have kept her safe."

Lauren laughed sarcastically. "We must have different definitions of the word safe. Because as I recall both of you came back bloodied and beaten to hell. All this time…you knew…you _knew_ and you never said anything."

Tamsin took a step towards her and grabbed her wrist as she turned the doctor around to face her. "I'm a warrior doc. It's what I do. I didn't expect to get involved in this shit any more than you did."

Lauren pushed away from her and stared her down. "You should have come to me with this as soon as you knew. Hell, you should have told me from the start."

She took a few angry steps away before Tamsin called out. "She want's you dead you know."

Lauren turned around and looked back at Tamsin in disbelief. "What?"

Tamsin took a step closer and nodded. "The Morrigan…she wants your head, she knew you were getting too close. So does Trick it seems. Don't you get it Lauren? YOU are the missing link. And YOU are the one everyone is after."

Lauren seethed as she took a step closer to Tamisn and addressed her n a low tone. "So was that the big plan all along Tamsin? Were those your marching orders? Get close to me, monitor my actions and report back?"

Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down at the shorter blonde. "No, and I never would have done it."

Lauren scoffed as she stared up at the Dark Fae. "Was any of it even real?"

Tamsin sighed as she looked back at Lauren as she knew what the doctor was referring to. "Yes, all of it."

Lauren stared at her for a few more seconds trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not before turning and walking away. Tamsin looked confused and called out to her again. "Where are you going?"

Lauren stopped but didn't turn around. "I need to find Bo. If this is all true then we need to be prepared."

Tamsin sighed as she watched Lauren take a few more steps before stopping again. "You coming?"

Tamsin nodded as she followed the shorter blonde out of the lab and into her car. She was pretty certain she'd just screwed up whatever was going on between them but right now she needed to focus.

Focus on stopping the Morrigan and Trick, or both, from going after Lauren. Focus on keeping Dyson away from her and Bo as well. Focus on keeping Lauren safe, no matter the cost, because even though this was her final job as a Valkyrie in her final lifetime she knew more than anything it wasn't simply out of obedience that she was doing this.

Odin might have given her the assignment, but her love for Lauren is what would drive her to see it through.

**_And like I've said before I'm really bad with the whole mythology crap but I did my best to get creative with this so hopefully it works. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 23**

"Woah woah woah hold on are you saying the doc and Bo are _related_? Like in the for realizes actual genetic sisterhood kind of way?"

Kenzi stared at Lauren with a shocked expression while Bo sat there in disbelief as she glared at the two blondes. "This is crazy…"

"Yeah not to mention hurl worthy. _Dude_ you schlepped your sister."

"She is NOT my sister."

Bo glared at Kenzi who was giving her a disgusted but amused face before turning back to Lauren and Tamsin with a really confused look. "Right?"

Tamsin sighed and responded in a bored tone. "Not in the human genetic sense. So don't worry Succubus you haven't crossed some weird incest boundary with the doc here."

Bo shot her an evil stare. "And how exactly do you know all of this Tamsin? More secrets you were hiding from the rest of us?"

Tamsin peered down at her with a mixture of amusement, boredom and annoyance. After she had told Lauren about her suspicions the pair headed over to the clubhouse immediately to talk to Bo about the possibility of what it could all mean. As suspected, Bo was skeptical and they'd been discussing the situation for the past half hour or so with the Succubus growing more and more agitated the more they discussed it.

"Calm down baby Fae, I didn't know any more than you did up until a little while ago. I had my suspicions but it wasn't until the doc here discovered your connection to Katya did it all make sense."

Bo got off the stool she had been sitting on and took a step towards Tamsin who was leaning on the other side of the counter. "Seems convenient to me that you never _once_ mentioned this until now."

Tamsin growled slightly as she stood up straight and towered over the brunette. "Convenient how?"

Bo took another step closer and let out a low growl as she glared up at the woman. "Well seems to me you've had all the answers every step of the way. So what are you playing at? What is your agenda here?"

Tamsin closed the small gap between them as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at Bo with annoyance. "I don't _have_ an agenda unlike you who never seems to tell anyone what the hell is going on inside of your head."

Bo raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "And what does that mean?"

Tamsin sneered at her. "It means you want everyone to trust you and do for you yet you never let anyone in. You know for being such an all-powerful being you know _shit_ about how to play nice with others. Maybe that's the reason you can't keep anyone close to you…if you get my drift."

Bo's eyes changed quickly from their normal deep brown to bright blue as she swung at Tamsin who dodged her initial punch but didn't move quickly enough to block the second blow that Bo delivered with her other hand. She took a step back as she brought her hand to the spot on her jaw where Bo had struck her and she glared at the Succubus. She took a step forward and shoved Bo hard before lunging at her with a right hook that landed squarely on Bo's cheek. Bo snarled as she landed a heavy hand to Tamsin's chest knocking the wind out of her and the Valkyrie retaliated with a knee to Bo's ribs that surely did some significant damage.

"STOP IT!"

Lauren and Kenzi had been shocked at first that the two Fae were trading punches but now they were concerned about them doing some serious damage. Neither Fae heard the doctor's plea to stop and when Lauren took a step forward to try and stop them her face connected with Tamsin's elbow as the taller blonde had coiled her arm back to deliver another punch to Bo's face.

"GUYS ENOUGH. Lauren's hurt."

Kenzi barked at the pair as the doctor doubled over in pain clutching her eye where Tamsin had hit her accidently. Bo growled and shoved Tamsin out of the way as she moved towards the doctor to see if she was okay. Kenzi stood up and pushed Bo backwards roughly much to the brunette's surprise and the two Fae were met with the face of one very angry petite human.

"This is bullshit and you two need to solve whatever it is that makes you hulk out whenever you're around each other. Now, we have more serious shit to deal with so call a truce for now and deal with it later."

She turned around and put her hand gently on Lauren's back. "Doc, you okay?"

Lauren glared at both Bo and Tamsin with her good eye as she nodded. "I'm fine Kenzi. Thanks. And yes, can you two please just stop for now? This isn't helping."

Bo glared over at Tamsin who just huffed and nodded slightly as she looked at Lauren with a concerned face. "Doc, I'm—"

The blonde human put her hand up. "I know. Okay, back to where we were?"

Tamsin moved slowly next to Lauren as she kept an eye on Kenzi who was shooting daggers at her for hurting the doc. Lauren stiffened but didn't move away as Tamsin closed the distance and stood next to her close enough for the shorter woman to feel her body heat but not so close that they were touching.

Bo wiped the side of her mouth with a towel to stop the small amount of blood dripping from it. She leaned across the side of the counter opposite Lauren and

Tamsin for a second before looking up at them with confusion. "So what do we do now?"

Kenzi bit her lip. "Maybe talk to Trickster? I mean if anyone is going to know about this crazy mystical wacked out shit it's him right?"

Tamsin shook her head. "You can't go to him with this."

Bo glared up at her. "And why not?"

Tamsin sighed and looked bored. "Because he's not who you think he is."

Bo growled lowly. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Lauren sighed and looked at Bo tiredly. "Bo, I ran your DNA against his…you don't share any similar markers."

Bo looked confused. "What are you telling me?"

Lauren gave her a sad look. "Bo, he's not related to you, at least not genetically. He's not your grandfather."

Bo shook her head. "What? This is crazy. I mean it doesn't make any sense."

Kenzi nodded. "Yeah, I mean if he's not the real granddaddy then why take her in and treat her like one of his own?"

Tamsin sighed. "To keep tabs on her."

Lauren glanced at her for a second before nodding. "Bo, I think he knows about the connection somehow. Perhaps not to me but at least to Katya."

Bo looked confused again. "Then why not just come to me with it?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes at how slow the Succubus could be sometimes. "Because it benefits him more not to say anything. If you discovered the truth and somehow were able to solidify your connection like you are supposed to then he no longer holds a place of power. So by keeping you in the dark he's preserving himself and his place in this world."

Bo blinked silently as she contemplated what Tamsin had just said. She didn't trust the Valkyrie's intentions or the fact that she was telling the complete truth but the fact that Lauren confirmed what she was saying kind of threw her for a loop.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kenzi gave the group a quick glance before going to the door and letting Natalie in. The woman took note of the somber mood and gave them a weary smile. "Uh, hi everyone. Everything okay?"

Bo and Lauren looked at her with a sad look and Tamsin just rolled her eyes a bit as she leaned on the counter. "Oh you know, your typical night of mystery and intrigue being discussed."

Natalie gave her an odd smile as she stood there kind of awkwardly. "I see. Well, I was going to see if Bo wanted to grab dinner but I'm guessing now's probably not a good time?"

Bo gave her a small smile as she moved over and gave her a short hug. "Sorry, there's just some really complicated stuff going on, but you're welcome to stay and join in the _fun_ if you want."

Natalie laughed and looked over at Lauren. "Anything I can help with?"

Lauren looked thoughtful for a second and gave her a small smile. "Actually yes, can you help me review some of this?"

She motioned to her bag which had a few files in it and the other blonde nodded as they made their way to the couch and started sorting through the medical files. Lauren explained to Natalie that she was looking for any anomalies while she gave her a crash course in Fae DNA.

Back in the kitchen Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin watched the two blondes pour over the files and Kenzi gave the two Fae a smirk. "So this seem strange to anyone else? It's like there's two of them and you two are standing here waiting around as usual."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and glared at Kenzi as Bo huffed. "Well I for one am glad Natalie is willing to help."

Kenzi nodded. "It's kind of freaky though. Like watching the geeks in their natural environment."

Both Fae gave her an annoyed look and her eyes widened as she laughed and scooted away to grab a bottle of wine. If they were going to be in research mode she needed some fuel to make it through the night.

"You think she was right?"

Tamsin looked over at Bo with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Bo sighed. "I'm calling a truce Tamsin. Lauren was right, we need to put our differences aside if we're going to figure this out."

Tamsin nodded as she continued to watch the two blonde's quietly. "Fine. Just don't expect me to be all sunshine and rainbows."

Bo nodded quietly and studied the Valkyrie for a second before taking a step closer and dropping her voice. "But if you hurt her again I will kill you."

Tamsin looked down at Bo. "That was your fault that she got hurt in the first place. And don't worry about me, I can take care of her."

Bo nodded and Tamsin rolled her eyes as the pair made their way over to where the blondes were sitting each taking a perch on the arm of the couch behind their respective…girlfriends? The group stayed in research mode for the rest of the night and it was well past midnight when Tamsin and Lauren finally left as they weren't really getting anywhere and both Lauren and Natalie had agreed a good night's sleep would do everyone good.

Tamsin guided Lauren to her truck and she drove them back to the doc's loft quietly only glancing at her a few times during the short drive. When they got there Tamsin got out to see Lauren to the door as she was pretty certain the shorter woman wanted to be alone tonight. To her surprise Lauren motioned for her to come in and they headed upstairs immediately as they were both exhausted from the events of today.

As they climbed into bed Tamsin looked at the bruise forming on Lauren's face guiltily as she sighed softly. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Lauren nodded as she turned on her side to face the Valkyrie. "It was an accident, I know."

Tamsin swallowed thickly. "Well, still…I should have been more careful."

Lauren gave her a small smile and brought one hand up to trace the light bruise that had formed on Tamsin's jaw from where Bo hit her. "Yeah well next time you and Bo decide to throw down please do it somewhere with a little more room?"

Tamsin chuckled. "Throw down huh? And please, she's lucky we couldn't really go at it, or I might have had to really hurt her."

Lauren laughed and nodded. "My big strong Valkyrie, always ready for a good fight huh?"

Tamsin smiled and nodded. "Hell yes. But seriously Lauren, are you okay? Not just with what happened at Bo's, but with everything?"

Lauren sighed as she looked into Tamsin's eyes. "It's all still a bit confusing but we'll figure it out. I did mean what I said though, you and Bo can't keep at each other's throats like that."

The Valkyrie sighed and nodded. "We called a truce, for now. So don't worry, we'll behave."

Lauren smiled as she leaned in and gave Tamsin a soft kiss and looked up at her mischievously. "Good. Although, I'm sure you don't need to behave _all_ the time."

Tamsin grinned as she rolled over to rest on top of the doctor lightly. She smiled as Lauren reached up and pulled her down into a slow kiss that soon became heated as Tamsin's hands started wandering and Lauren's laughter mixed with moans of approval as the Valkyrie showed her just how naughty she could be.

Even though there was chaos all around them tonight solidified the deal in Lauren's head that her prediction was correct. Everything would be okay and she along with the rest of the group would solve this mystery and put an end to all the confusion from the past few months. Lauren would find a way to cope with her apparent role in all of this and she would do so with her friends and more importantly her protector by her side.

**_So what did you think? And like I said I do like Natalie so she's sticking around through the end of this. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_Just having some fun here…need a break from the drama of the past two chapters._

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 24**

"Hahaha Tamsin stop!"

The Valkyrie smirked as she leaned over and placed another series of wet, sloppy kisses on Lauren's neck. It had been a few days since the big discovery about her possible, and highly unlikely according to Lauren, connection to Bo and Katya and the doctor was in full research mode. Tamsin had been patient the past few days and been treading very lightly as she wasn't convinced that Lauren wasn't secretly pissed at her for not sharing her wealth of information earlier.

Apparently Tamsin figured out that the doc truly wasn't upset and now she was getting restless as she hung out with Lauren who was too occupied in her research for the Valkyrie's liking. It had been a tense few days and if Lauren wasn't home researching alone Natalie was there and the two of them were doing their best to learn as much as they could so they could help Bo and Tamsin when the time came. And as Lauren quickly learned, a bored Valkyrie is almost impossible to keep still.

Tamsin had watched Lauren quietly all morning but now her restlessness had turned to boredom and she was beginning to get grumpy at the lack of attention. She had snuck up behind Lauren and was doing her best to distract the shorter woman from her current research with wandering hands and lips much to the doctor's amusement and very slight irritation.

Lauren pushed Tamsin away gently as she smiled at her. "Honey you need to let me do this."

Tamsin pouted. "Come on doc. You've had your nose in those books for the past three days. Aren't you due for a break?"

The shorter blonde raised an eyebrow and turned a bit in her chair to face the taller woman. "And what do you suggest?"

Tamsin grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "I could think of a few things."

She reached forward and pulled Lauren out of the chair and over to the couch where she set her down gently and maneuvered herself between Lauren's legs as she rested her chin on the doctor's chest. She looked up at Lauren's warm smile and bit her lip a bit as her eyes fell on the faint trace of a bruise that was still there.

"How's your eye?"

Lauren ran her finger over it lightly. "Fine, all things considered. You have a very hard elbow."

Tamsin scrunched her lips. "And a hard head too apparently. I'm sorry again about that."

The doc smiled and brought one hand up to play with the ends of Tamsin's hair. "It's okay, it was an accident. Which by the way could have been avoided—"

Tamsin huffed. "Yeah yeah yeah I know, if Bo and I weren't fighting. Like I told you we agreed to make nice so no more of that. And why am I the only one who always gets in trouble for that?"

Lauren gave her a look and Tamsin pouted again which caused Lauren to laugh and tap her on the nose lightly. "Because you usually instigate it. But I see your point, and from now on I'll be sure both of you get in trouble."

The Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and gave her an uncertain look. "Let Natalie handle her, seems she's got Bo under control anyway."

The doctor laughed and gave Tamsin a knowing look. "Are you saying Bo is whipped?"

Tamsin smirked and nodded which made Lauren laugh loudly and look down at Tamsin after her laughter subsided. "And is she the only one?"

Tamsin's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped a bit at Lauren's obvious intent behind her question. "Yes."

Lauren raised an eyebrow and gave her a playful smile. "Oh really?"

The Valkyrie nodded and tried to give her a nonchalant response. "Um yeah…please I am not like the trained Succubus."

Lauren contemplated the statement for a bit and nodded her head casually. "Okay. Good to know."

Tamsin watched her carefully not quite understanding whatever game it was she was playing. The pair laid there in silence for a bit before Lauren's phone broke the silence and she reached into her pocket to answer it. Tamsin saw Bo's name on the caller ID and she rolled her eyes a bit as Lauren chatted with her and hung up promising to see her and Natalie later that night at the clubhouse.

"Do we have plans that you'd like to share?"

Lauren gave her an amused smile. "Well Bo suggested we all get together and blow off some steam since everyone's been putting in so much time and effort lately. Seems you two are on the same page there."

Tamsin made a face at that statement causing Lauren to laugh. "Trust me we are _not_ on the same page."

Lauren nodded and sat up a bit forcing Tamsin to back up slightly. "Well we need to be over there in an hour so I'm going to take a shower. Alone."  
The doc laughed at Tamsin's shocked face as she was about to suggest company when Lauren said she was going to shower only to be cut off before she could. The Valkyrie watched Lauren walk up the stairs towards her bathroom and shook her head knowing if she tried to follow Lauren would surely kick her out of the bathroom. She huffed a bit as she stood up and decided to change her clothes while she waited for her human lover to return. Tamsin went up to Lauren's bedroom and pulled out a clean shirt and jeans from the drawer Lauren had cleared out for her and she slipped on the fresh clothes before heading back down to wait for Lauren.

A few hours later they were at the clubhouse enjoying some good wine and snacks with Bo, Natalie, Kenzi and Jeff. It was all so pedestrian, so normal, so _human_. Jeff and Kenzi were occupying the large armchair with Kenzie sitting half on the side and half on him while Lauren was seated on the couch between Natalie and Tamsin and Bo was on the chair at the other end of the couch. Jeff was telling them some entertaining stories from his college days and Lauren and Nat laughed along with him as he described freshmen dorm horror stories and graduation stressors.

"Doc you want more wine?"

Lauren looked down and noticed her glass was almost empty and she nodded as Tamsin got up to retrieve the open bottle of wine from the kitchen as well as the other unopened bottle knowing they would drink it soon enough. She poured some of the liquid into Lauren's glass and offered around to see if anyone wanted more as well. Kenzi refilled her glass and she leaned back against the chair comfortably. Jeff gave Tamsin a curious look and a small smile as he sipped his beer.

"Why do you call her doc?"

The Valkyrie rolled her eyes a bit and tried to smile over at him. "Because she _is_ a doctor."

He nodded and looked around with a curious smile. "Yeah but you guys are…I mean…isn't that a little I don't know…informal?"

He kind of gave her a shy smile as he'd asked the question as he wasn't sure how to interact with the tall blonde. Of everyone in the group she had always been the most distant and he could tell she oozed snark just like Kenzi but in a more serious way.

Tamsin glanced over at Lauren and shrugged as she sipped her wine. "I guess? I dunno I just got used to it ya know? Does it bother you?"

The last question was directed at Lauren who coughed suddenly making her choke on her wine a bit. Bo smirked and gave Tamsin a knowing look. "I guess that's a yes."

Tamsin glared at her over the rim of her cup and Natalie laughed as she looked over at Tamsin. "Don't listen to her, Lauren here has never been bit on pet names so I think you're okay."

Lauren cleared her throat and looked at Tamsin with an amused smile. "It's fine, and no it doesn't bother me."

Tamsin nodded and turned back to Jeff with a look that said, 'see told you so.' Kenzi laughed and nodded as she finished off her current glass and reached for the bottle. "Besides, can you picture Tam Tam here calling her cutesy little names?"

Kenzi found her own comment hilarious and Bo and Natalie joined her in deep laughter as Jeff kind of chuckled along not sure if Tamisn was offended or not. Even Lauren had to giggle at Tamsin's slight pout and she leaned over and placed her hand on the Valkyrie's thigh as she kissed her cheek. "It's okay babe, really."

Tamsin huffed a bit as she finished her glass of wine in slight annoyance. "I can do that if you want."

Bo laughed and nodded as she tipped her glass towards Lauren. "Now that might be something I'd like to see."

Lauren laughed and nodded as she caught the look on Tamsin's face out of the corner of her eye. She turned to the Succubus with a raised eyebrow and smirked. "Well if I recall you're a big fan of pet names."

Bo blushed a bit as Natalie gave Lauren a knowing look. "Unexpected isn't it?"

Lauren laughed and nodded as her and Natalie toasted the statement and now Bo was pouting slightly as she sipped her wine. "Nothing's wrong with that."

Jeff laughed and put his hand on Kenzi's knee. "I'll drink to that."

Kenzi rolled her eyes a bit as she laughed. "Yeah this one here is a big fan of that also."

Lauren and Natalie laughed as Kenzi chuckled and Jeff just smiled along while Bo and Tamsin continued to pout a bit. Apparently both Fae were a bit embarrassed and neither one knew how to handle this situation gracefully so they just sat back as their girlfriends shared a laugh at their expense. Jeff didn't see the harm in it and he was just glad everyone was having a good time as he was really starting to like this group of friends.

"Well, now that you've all shared in _that_ can we move on to another topic?"

Lauren patted Tamsin's thigh lightly and nodded as she looked over at Natalie. "Hey that reminds me, I wanted to see if you wanted to join me at a lecture tomorrow night?"

Natalie nodded with a smile on her face as Bo sat forward a bit and refilled her glass. "What kind of lecture?"

Lauren looked over at Bo with a small smile on her face. "It's on predicting protein dihedral angles from chemical shift data."

Bo's face fell a bit as she simply nodded and laughed. "Well you two have fun with that."

Tamsin laughed and rolled her eyes. "Above your reading level there succ….Bo?"

Tamsin glanced at Jeff hoping he didn't hear her almost say Succubus and thankfully he was too involved in whatever Kenzi was whispering to him to have heard. Bo rolled her eyes and nodded. "Oh like you know anything about that."

The Valkyrie just rolled her eyes a bit as she huffed. "Actually my guess is it's on the empirical prediction of torsion angles using a combination of chemical shift assignments for a given protein sequence."

Natalie and Lauren gave Tamsin an impressed look as Bo, Kenzi and Jeff gave her a confused look as the petite Russian finally laughed. "Say what now?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes a bit. "Nothing,"

Lauren smiled and nodded as she nudged Tamsin with her shoulder. "Maybe I should take you to the lecture also."

Tamsin gave her a strange look. "Uh pass."

Natalie laughed and nodded. "And how is it you know so much about biochemistry?"

The Valkyrie shrugged. "Been around a while I guess. Learned a few things."

She was looking at Bo as she said it and the Succubus just nodded and sipped her wine almost as if acknowledging she had 'won' that round. Tamsin smirked into her glass and Lauren raised an eyebrow at her in warning as she rolled her eyes. Lauren looked over at Bo with the same look and the Succubus pouted slightly as she sat back in her seat and drank her wine. Natalie saw the display and laughed as she patted Bo's knee lightly.

"I can teach you if you want."

Bo made a face. "No thank you. That's more your speed."

The group laughed and Lauren and Natalie shared a knowing laugh. They knew the women they were dating were not the most academic people in the world but what they lacked in book knowledge they more than made up for in other types of intellect and knowledge. The rest of the night was spent finishing basically all the wine that Bo had on hand before Kenzi and Jeff headed out to a bar to continue their night while Lauren and Tamsin headed home. Bo all but dragged Natalie upstairs and Lauren shook her head knowing in that state, after all that alcohol she shouldn't expect her friend to meet her in the morning for breakfast like she'd promised.

As they drove home Tamsin looked over at the doc and took her hand lightly. "About earlier…"

Lauren looked over at her with a warm smile and she patiently waited for Tamsin to continue. "Yes?"

The Valkyrie bit her lip a bit as she maneuvered the truck back to Lauren's condo. "Uh, it doesn't really bother you right? I mean that I call you doc?"

Lauren laughed lightly as she gripped Tamsin's hand tighter and ran her other hand down the exposed arm of the taller blonde. "No it doesn't. Believe me, if it did you'd know by now."

Tamsin smiled and nodded as she pulled up to the condo and put the truck in park. She looked over at the human and gave her a smile as she leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you for being so cool."

Lauren smiled into the kiss and laughed as she pulled back. "All that and all I get is cool?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and smirked. "Yep. Cool. You're super cool doc."

Lauren laughed and slapped her arm lightly. "Well you're not so bad yourself."

Tamsin nodded and got out of the truck moving around to let the doc out and she held her hand as they walked the short distance up to the front door. Once inside Lauren threw her things on the couch and pulled Tamsin's hand lightly towards the stairs. "Come on, let's see if I can earn another descriptor besides cool."

Tamsin grinned as she allowed Lauren to pull her upstairs and into bed where she deftly showed that she was a lot more than 'cool' as previously described. All in all it was a great day and a good recharge for both women who had been so burdened with everything going on. It wasn't going to solve their problems but for at least one night they wouldn't have it end any other way.

**_So like I said, just fun times…let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_Forgive me, I caught Underworld on TV tonight and it reminded me I needed to finish this story LOL. So…here goes part 1 of the 'finale' for this story. I will start by saying this chapter may or not make sense but I have a plan…sort of =) All of these scenes are intended to be happening simultaneously so we'll see how it all ties together in the next chapter. Thanks for hanging around and enjoying this little ride I've taken these guys on!_

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 25**

"Lauren this doesn't make any sense…"

Natalie sighed as she set the file down and stared at the screen in front of her. Scientifically, she knew the data she was looking at was correct, but logically it made no sense.

"I know. Believe me. But I've been over it a thousand times…she was right."

Lauren let out a small sigh herself as she stared at the screen Natalie was looking at. The two of them had been in research mode for the better part of the last two days reviewing everything Lauren had on Bo and Katya and this whole mystery about what happened in France, the Originals and what role Trick and the Morrigan could possibly have in all of this. They hadn't made any new discoveries though and Natalie was still having a hard time grasping all of this new knowledge that Lauren was sharing with her.

"And you're _sure_ Bo is this queen or chosen one or whatever it's called?"

Lauren nodded to the other blonde and rubbed the back of her neck in exhaustion and frustration.

"Problem doctors?"

Both blonde's looked to the doorway of Lauren's loft where Evony stood holding a rather large text and sporting one hell of a shit eating grin. Lauren moved in front of Natalie subtly and gave the Morrigan a nod. "Evony, what brings you here?"

The Dark Fae leader walked into the loft and raised an eyebrow as Lauren hit a button that shut off the monitor she and Natalie were looking at quickly. Evony paid no mind to it though as she made herself comfortable at the table and set the book down in front of them.

"So what are you two working on?"

Lauren glared at Evony as she glanced down at the papers in front of her. She knew the brunette knew exactly what she was working on and it irritated her to no end that she was playing coy. "Just doing some follow up research on the things we discovered in France. In fact maybe you could help with that…"

The Morrigan raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Of course."

Lauren glanced at Natalie before turning back to the Morrigan. "What do you know about Katya?"

Evony laughed as she opened the large book she'd brought with her. She gave Lauren an amused look as she flipped to a particular page. "Why don't you see for yourself doctor? But before you do that, let me tell you a little story…"

Lauren nodded for her to continue and the Morrigan smiled slightly as she paused before glancing at Lauren and Natalie in turn. "By now you've heard the true story of the Originals as well as the bedtime version of events that I'm sure Tamsin told you. But what she left out may be the difference between peace and chaos in this world."

Lauren looked confused. "Come again?"

Evony smiled. "The story Tamsin told you…of three sisters born to Odin in Asgard. One was banished to Earth to live among mortals correct?"

Lauren nodded and Evony gave her a taunting smile. "Did she tell you _why_ the third sister was banished?"

The doctor shook her head and gave Natalie an unsure glance before turning back to Evony. "No, she didn't. But I'm sensing you can't wait to tell me."

Evony hummed a bit as she smiled. "Like everything in existence there is a balance that must be achieved in order to stop chaos from happening. The daughters of Odin are no different."

Lauren gave Evony an irritated look. "Stop with the riddles Evony…just tell me."

The Morrigan peered at her a bit before continuing. "I bet her version of the story said that the gods were jealous of the sisters so they chose one to banish to keep them from attaining the throne which they could only do together right? Well that's only partly true. In the spirit of balance, Odin's daughters were the first example of the necessity of this. One daughter breathed life into those around her, she was the healer."

Evony gave Lauren a pointed look and smirked a bit before continuing. "The second was the protector of life, a guardian angel if you will whose sole purpose was to preserve the natural course of things. And the third, well she would have been my favorite. She took life, not without cause but she was the one whose purpose was to keep order by taking the essence of those deemed unworthy."

Lauren was now more confused than ever. "So which one got banished to earth?"

The Morrigan gave her a pointed stare. "You mean which one are _you_ darling? My my my, and here I thought you were the smart one in the group."

Natalie wasn't sure who this new person was and why Lauren was so concerned with her presence but she spoke up cautiously. "The one on earth is the healer right?"

Evony raised an eyebrow at the obvious choice by the fellow doctor and knew she had given away the information the Morrigan was seeking. She had unknowingly confirmed Lauren was in fact the one she'd been searching almost a thousand years for. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Lauren. "No, the one on earth is the second sister…the protector of life."

Evony nodded. "Very good doctor. See without this sister the other two had a natural balance on their own of the giving and taking of life. It is only when this third sister is found and reunited with her siblings does that balance become jeopardized."

Lauren nodded. "Fine, now we know the entire story. Anything else?"

Evony laughed. "Oh you humans are so quick to think you know everything. That's just the beginning doctor. Once the sister was banished to earth a group of warriors were sent after her to ensure she would never be found and never rejoin her siblings."

Lauren nodded. "The Originals."

Evony just glanced at her before continuing. "And their orders were simple. Find the girl, and report back to Odin. She was to remain unharmed as he would deal with her in his own way."

The color drained from Lauren's face a bit. "So you mean _Odin_ is coming to deal with the third sister?"

The Morrigan shrugged. "Or one of his men, either way, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that welcome wagon."

Lauren was now internally panicking as she stared at Evony. "And what role to do you have in this? You can't know all of this without having intimate knowledge of what's to come."

The Morrigan smiled and leaned forward. "I was so hoping you'd ask that."

She gave the doctor's a look that said they weren't going to like what she had to say as she smiled. "My role is simple doctor. Eliminate the third sister and I eliminate the threat of the gates of hell opening."

ooOOoo

"Okay we're here Dyson now what do you want? And why are we here? This place is in the middle of nowhere."

The Succubus gave him an annoyed stare as she tapped her foot impatiently. Tamsin sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest with a bored expression on her face. Dyson gave them both a smile as he motioned for them to sit down which they did with annoyance.

"Can't we just get together for a drink?"

He poured them each a shot from an unmarked bottle to which Bo raised an eyebrow. "If you wanted a drink we could have just gone to the Dahl. Not come all the way out here for nothing."

Dyson smiled as he sipped his drink slowly. "I wouldn't say it's for nothing Bo."

Tamsin slammed her shot back and gave him an irritated look. "Cut the crap wolf boy. Your nice guy routine isn't fooling anyone, especially after all the shit

you've been pulling lately. So what's the deal? Why are we here?"

Dyson gave her an amused smile. "Why the rush Tamsin? Got somewhere better to be?"

She smirked at him as she stood up. "Actually I do. Thanks for the drink I'll see you later."

She moved to leave the table but he reached out to stop her. He pulled hard on her wrist and she fell back in her seat with an annoyed huff. "What the hell dude?"

Dyson gave her another calm smile. "Why don't you just sit and hang out for a while? This shouldn't take long."

Bo sat forward. "_What_ shouldn't take long?"

He grinned as he sipped his drink. "Something I've been waiting almost a thousand years to do."

Tamsin scoffed. "If you're lookin for a threesome I think you got the wrong girls."

Dyson scowled at her. "The culmination of my life's meaning will be realized tonight. For centuries I've waited, searching, serving and protecting the cause for which I pledged my life."

Bo raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk? What the hell are you talking about?"

Dyson sat back in his chair with a small smile. "I doubt you could understand Bo, but you'll see. Soon, it will all be over."

Tamsin gave him a confused look. "Okay, I think someone spiked your alcohol. You're making no sense dude."

He smiled at the ladies with a confident smirk. "It was brilliant really. Keeping the essence in a human vessel. Completely undetected all this time. The pure bloodline, the only of her kind."

Tamsin had a sinking feeling as she stood up slowly and looked down at him menacingly. "I know you're not talking about the daughter of Odin you stupid _fuck_."

Dyson smirked again. "I tried to warn her Tamsin, told her to back off. Now, it's out of my hands."

Tamsin slammed her hand on the table and yelled at him. "What have you done with her Dyson?"

Bo looked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

Tamsin glared at Dyson as she addressed Bo. "Lauren."

Bo's eyes widened as she leaned forward and gave him a concerned look. "Dyson, what did you do?"

He gave Bo a sincere smile. "I did what I was born to do Bo. I served my king and carried out his orders."

Tamsin had enough as she stood at her full height and relaxed her muscles. She could feel the Valkyrie in her rising up and as she felt the power surge through her and the features on her face change she crossed her arms as she stared at him. "I'm going to give you one last chance you piece of shit. What did you do with her?"

Dyson gave her a taunting smile. "It's too late Tamsin. By now she's probably got her, there's nothing you can do."

Tamsin seethed as her face fully contorted and she pushed her powers out to him and smirked as he started to cower over in pain. "Are you sure about that? I'd hate for you to be wrong Dyson."

Bo watched him double over in pain as he grabbed his head while he bared his teeth and growled loudly. She felt the sense of panic wash over her as her eyes turned blue. She needed to end this once and for all and now was the time to do just that.

ooOOoo

Katya sighed as she entered her home at the end of a very long day. She set her things down on the counter in her kitchen and moved to the fridge to get herself a drink. After she poured herself a strong beverage she entered the living room of her home and flipped on the light. She nearly dropped her drink as she saw the figure standing in her home silently waiting for her.

"Father…"

He nodded and gave her an impatient stare. "You know why I'm here…"

She nodded and set her drink down carefully. "It's not time father. She's not ready."

He growled and stared her down. "I will decide when it's time. You will take me to her."

Katya nodded and cast her eyes downward. "Yes father."

He nodded and took a step into the light. She glanced at him and shivered involuntarily as she looked at him and felt a sense of anxiety wash over her. It was never good when he showed himself to her and if he was here now, surely that meant the end was near. She needed to stop him from seeing her as she was certain he didn't know who she was and the only thing Katya had to do now was figure out how to warn her he was coming.

**_So there we have it. Part 1 and hopefully it was in line with the mystery theme I've been doing throughout. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_Thanks for hanging around and enjoying this little ride I've taken these guys on! Here's part 2 of the finale…hope you enjoy!_

_Characters not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl_

**Chapter 26**

"Let her go Evony…"

The Morrigan grinned at Lauren who was sending her what was supposed to be an angry stare but really was more of a warning look. She had managed to tie both Lauren and Natalie up in restraints and the pair were currently seated on Lauren's large couch listening to Evony drone on and on about how finally this would all be over.

The Morrigan gave Lauren a pitying look. "You know the rules doctor…"

Lauren huffed. "She's _human_ and not a threat…so let her go."

Evony raised an eyebrow at Lauren. "She's a human who knows about the Fae. She should be killed but honestly I just don't care enough to actually do that."

Natalie gave Lauren a concerned look and started twitching in anxiousness. Lauren tried to give her a reassuring look before turning back to the Morrigan. "You'll pay for this Evony…"

The Dark Fae laughed. "By who Lauren? Your precious Valkyrie and _your_ precious Succubus are busy at the moment."

Evony had looked at both women in turn and Lauren swallowed thickly as she tried to keep a strong demeanor. "Fine, since you've got it all figured out…tell me. What's in it for you? Why are you a part of this?"

The Morrigan took a seat on the table in front of them and crossed her legs calmly. She gave Lauren a smirk as she folded her hands together. "Who moi? Nothing."

Lauren scoffed. "I don't believe that for a second. The Morrigan doing something out of the goodness of her heart? Yeah right."

Evony laughed again. "Oh okay fine you got me. It's simple really…I get to keep my position and don't have to worry about the world ending…isn't that enough?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "I knew you were cheap Evony but I didn't realize just how—"

"Watch yourself doctor. I've been civilized up til now. But don't forget your place here…"

Lauren raised her head a bit as she stared at the Morrigan. "Maybe you shouldn't forget _yours_ Evony. Or did you forget I'm the one you orchestrated this little plot for?"

Evony smirked as she stood up. "Well since you put it like that…"

She grabbed Lauren by the shoulder and brought her to a kneeling position as she stared down at her. "I was going to wait until I had an audience but no time like the present right?"

She raised her arm with a smile as she prepared to unleash her power on the human in front of her. Natalie looked on in horror as Lauren gave her a neutral stare before bowing her head and bracing herself for whatever was to come. She heard Evony move slightly and before she knew what happened her world went black.

ooOOoo

**_Moments earlier_**

Dyson grunted in pain as Bo held him up by one hand and stared at him behind fiery blue eyes. Tamsin's Valkyrie stare had done enough damage earlier and now she was standing in front of Dyson holding a dagger to his throat from behind as he cowered slightly in both terror and pain.

"Where are they?"

Dyson grunted again and shook his head. "This isn't supposed to be happening."

Tamsin gripped the blade tighter to his throat. "Save your shit Dyson. Just tell us where they are."

The wolf looked up at Bo with sad and confused eyes. "The Morrigan…she said it would be easy."

Bo growled at him. "What does that bitch have to do with this?"

Dyson cowered again. "She..I…Bo I'm so sorry…"

Bo looked at Tamsin who looked concerned before she scowled and brought the knife roughly against his throat again. "Where did she take them?"

Dyson coughed at the force of the blade. "Lauren's apartment…"

Tamsin dropped him and her and Bo were out of there before he even hit the ground. They raced to Tamsin's truck and hopped in before she floored it towards the loft Lauren lived in. Bo held on to the handle of the door as Tamsin whipped around the turns and she looked over at the Valkyrie with a bit of concern.

"So what's the plan here?"

Tamsin just gripped the wheel as she pushed harder on the gas pedal. "We kill Evony…"

Bo took a breath. "That's your plan? Go in guns blazing so to speak?"

Tamsin looked over at her in annoyance. "Yeah…you got a better one?"

Bo thought about it for a second and finally shrugged. "Nope, works for me. Now hurry up."

Tamsin grunted as she turned down the street where their destination was at. Both women practically jumped out of the still moving vehicle as they ran towards the condo and burst through the door looking around to survey the damage.

"EVONY…"

The Morrigan was standing over the unconscious bodies of both Lauren and Natalie with a big grin on her face. "Ladies…just in time."

Bo's eyes burned even brighter blue as he ranger exploded and she could feel herself losing control quickly. Tamsin moved past her and walked right up to the Morrigan and punched her in the face, hard, before turning around to check on both unconscious women.

"They're still breathing."

Evony grabbed her face where Tamsin had hit her and gave the Valkyrie an annoyed glare. "Of course they are. _He_ wanted them alive after all…"

Tamsin's face drained of all color and she stood up slowly to turn and face Evony as she shook with anger. "_He_ wanted her? You should have told me Evony."  
The Morrigan smirked. "Like you would have delivered…you were too busy playing house. No, if you want something done you have to do it yourself."

Bo growled loudly. "Can someone please tell me what the hell you two are talking about?"

Evony looked over at her with amusement. "Haven't you figured it out yet Succubus? The Wanderer is coming for his prize."

Bo growled in annoyance. "I thought Odin was the one that tied this all together?"

Evony rolled her eyes. "I thought your generation used the internet for everything. Google it. Odin _is_ The Wanderer."

Realization hit Bo and she took a few steps towards Evony while glancing down at Tamsin for confirmation that in fact both Lauren and Natalie were still alive. She felt the power surging through her and she started glowing a bit signaling the peak of her power making itself known. Evony gave her a strange look as she'd never seen this before and backed up a step as she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Ysebeau…"

Bo stopped and turned at the sound of her name and looked confused as she could only see a cloud of black smoke behind her. Slowly the smoke concentrated to a single point and Katya appeared right before them standing next to a man Bo had never seen before. Her eyes instantly changed back to brown and she looked around confused as both the Morrigan and Tamsin kneeled before him. The stranger took a step forward and extended his hand to her.

"My child…"

Bo looked confused as she looked from him to Katya to Tamisn who was still on one knee but now looking up at her slightly. She raised her eyebrow in confusion to the Valkyrie who just nodded slightly telling her it was okay. Bo took a step forward and reached out to him but was stopped again by another voice.

"BO…DON'T!"

Everyone turned around to see Trick standing in the doorway glaring at Evony. Tamsin jumped up and grabbed him by the collar to end his life but was stopped by the waive of a hand from the mystery stranger. Tamsin growled a bit and glared at Trick but she let him go without harm as he just looked up at her with annoyance. He took a step forward and addressed the mystery man.

"You have no place here Odin. Return to Asgard immediately."

Mystery guy, Odin apparently, smiled at the old man. "And you have no place in my presence. This does not concern you Blood King."

Trick took another step forward. "It does when it involves my granddaughter."

Bo looked at him with disbelief. "Am I really your granddaughter? Or was that another secret you were holding from me?"

Trick look baffled as he couldn't figure out how she knew. He looked over at Evony and growled at her. "You had one job Evony. Keep her from finding out."

Evony rasied an eyebrow back at him. "And your job was to eliminate the threat. Looks like we both failed."

She motioned to Lauren's unconscious form and Odin nodded to Katya and motioned for her to go to the doctor. She moved slowly towards Lauren and took a deep breath before kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her chest. Everyone watched in amazement as Katya's hand glowed bright white and seconds later Lauren was sitting up coughing for air. Tamsin breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay and relaxed ever so slightly as she waited to see what would happen.

Odin took a step towards the confused human and looked down at her. "Rise my child."

Katya helped Lauren stand up and Bo moved to stand next to them all facing Odin in a straight line. He smiled at the three of them and turned to Trick with disdain. "You will pay."

Trick growled slightly but Tamsin put a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him from lunging at the group. Odin turned back to the three and grinned at them. He stepped towards Lauren and gave her an approving nod. "I have been searching for you…for thousands of years you've remained hidden because of the Blood King's curse."

Lauren looked confused as she stuttered a bit. "I…um…I'm only thirty three…"

Odin laughed. "In human years perhaps." He studied her carefully and she looked at him with a mix of terror and confusion as she backed up slightly. He looked at Katya and Bo briefly before turning back to her. "Your time has come to return."

Lauren looked confused. "Sorry?"

Odin motioned to the two brunette's beside her. "Their peace hinges on you. Restore the order, keep the balance."

Lauren looked at Bo and Katya in turn before looking back at Odin. "I'm sorry…I don't understand what you want from me."

Odin looked at Katya. "You were correct…she is not ready."

Bo growled slightly as she had been trying to be patient but it was all a bit much. "I'm sorry this whole reunion thing is great but what is going on?"

Odin smiled at her with amusement. "My child, you have so much to learn. But your time is best spent here for now. You will return one day though, and I will be waiting."

He put his hand on Bo's shoulder and the Succubus felt a surge of power like she'd never known before run through her. Blue eyes blazed with fire as her body heated up and she grinned evilly at him with an understanding. When he'd touched her his power flowed to her and exponentially influenced the power within her to her rightful strengths as Evony had described to Lauren. She licked her lip slowly as she smiled. "Father…"

"No!"

Trick moved to stop her but was stopped by Tamsin's dagger through his chest. He gripped the handle that was sticking out of him and looked up at her with terror. "You…you don't know what you've done…"

He staggered slightly before falling to his knee as he looked up at Bo who was engrossed with the power she now possessed. A worried look passed over his face as she looked at Lauren and the golden glow of her eyes was the last thing he saw before he slumped over dead. Tamsin looked at Lauren with disbelief as she too saw the golden blaze and she looked anxiously at her girlfriend.

"Lauren?"

The doctor turned to her and smiled and Tamsin immediately felt a calm wash over her body and she looked back at the human…er…now-non-human with a gentle smile. Odin nodded his approval at her power being unleashed and he put a hand on her to channel his energy to her as well. Lauren's breath caught a bit as the new feelings were taking over her body and she looked up at him with a confident smile.

Katya's eyes burned white as she smiled as well and Odin nodded to them all before taking a step back and disappearing in the same cloud of black smoke he'd arrived in. All three women nearly collapsed as their eyes turned back to their original color and Tamsin rushed over to see if Lauren was okay while Bo shook her head and turned to Natalie.

She moved over and was about to breathe chi back into her when Katya stopped her. "Let me." She placed her hand on Natalie's chest like she'd done to

Lauren and revived her as well as Bo held her up gently. "Easy Natalie…"

The doctor coughed as she looked at the other three. "What the hell happened?"

Tamsin and Bo shrugged as Lauren sat up and looked at Katya. "You knew. Why didn't you say anything?"

Katya smiled. "Because of the curse. In order for it to be removed either Odin himself would have to empower his descendants or the source of the curse would have to be killed." She turned to Bo and smiled at her sadly. "That's why Trick made you believe he was your grandfather. He knew how strong you were and if you believed he was family you would stop anyone who tried to go after him."

Bo looked confused. "But in France…you and the Originals…"

Katya nodded. "Were sent to Earth to find the essence we needed to lift the curse. I didn't know until recently that it was Lauren though, that I can promise you."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

Katya smiled. "When I got sick, being with Lauren and Bo for just a day cured it almost immediately. It was my blood telling me the pure one was close. That pure bloodline was Lauren."

Everyone looked at her and she just shrugged in response. "So now what?"

Katya smiled. "Nothing. You aren't ready, you haven't learned what you need to yet."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Meaning?"

Katya stood and smiled again. "Your power is in the balance of things. Good and evil, light and dark. We will reign over all the worlds, but here, Bo is meant to be the leader." She looked over at Bo again. "You will unite the Fae. And when you do, your purpose will have been served."

Bo looked uncertain as she held Natalie up cautiously. "And if I can't?"

Katya nodded towards Lauren. "You can and you will. Your humanity will be your shield, and _she_ will be your guide."

Lauren looked confused. "And how exactly will that happen? I mean, I am technically still human right?"

Tamsin looked at Katya. "I don't think so…right?"

Katya nodded. "You'll see doctor. And when your time comes, he will return."

With that she stood and nodded at the group. "And for now, my purpose is served here. You know how to find me if you need to."

She took a few steps back and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke leaving the four women to stare at the spot she'd been standing in with utter confusion. Nothing made sense but at least they were all alive for now.

"Where's Evony?"

Tamsin looked around and rolled her eyes. "Must have run off…doesn't matter. She knows she'll be killed if she comes anywhere near us."

The group nodded and looked at each other silently before Bo finally sighed. "So…what now?"

Everyone shrugged a bit before Tamsin spoke up. "Well I don't know about you guys but I need a drink."

They all laughed and agreed as they headed out to the Dahl for a drink. They stepped over Trick's dead body and Bo paused slightly to look at him with disbelief before continuing on. All in all it was one hell of a crazy day but at least for now the mystery had been solved and they could enjoy a night out in peace. Kenzi met them there and they filled her in on what happened and she nearly fell off her seat as they told her about Odin and Lauren and Trick being dead. It was the end of a crazy story but just the beginning in another respect as Bo and Lauren looked at each other trying to figure out what Katya meant by Bo uniting the Fae and Lauren being her guide. Tamsin watched Lauren quietly knowing she had just gone through a lot and she hoped the doc was okay with everything that went on. Natalie listened quietly as the group recalled what happened in France and how it got them to where they were today and her head was spinning with all the new information so she just drank her beer and tried to keep up with everything they were talking about. The day ended how many days to come would end and for once, everyone was okay with it.

**_So…what did ya think? I tried to make this one more 'exciting' than the last finale but eh…not sure if I succeeded. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!_**


End file.
